Mi Amada Obsesión: El resultado de un insano y oscuro amor
by Aliniss
Summary: Secuela de "Mi Amada Obsesión". Han pasado siete años desde los sucesos relatados por A Frozen Fan. Hans ha sido condenado a un psiquiátrico, pero también ha logrado salir de él. Atormentado por el pasado y con una mente inestable, decide buscar a su pequeño hijo, ese que por madre tiene a una mujer que él mismo ha destruido con su enfermizo amor. AU. HELSA. Short- fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Con especial dedicación para The lonely Frozen Wolf y A Frozen Fan._

 _Frozen Fan: gracias por arrastrarme al mundo de Helsa._

 _Loba: Gracias por plantear la idea de un fic tan oscuro como "Mi amada obsesión"_

 _¡Notas al final!_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Nada de lo que vean es mio, todo pertenece a Mickey, Loba y Frozen Fan. Yo solo he querido jugar con sus historias._**

 _Segundas oportunidades_

Miro por la ventana, atento al patio del psiquiátrico, preguntándome cómo fui capaz de tanto alguna vez, me siento un monstruo, un ser despreciable, alguien que no merece vivir, alguien que debe ser ejecutado, es inconcebible que la vida me dé una segunda oportunidad. No pienso desaprovecharla.

Hace dos años, desperté de un trance, uno muy oscuro que me llevó a realizar actos despiadados y dignos de una condena en el infierno. No sabía dónde estaba, ni por qué me hallaba allí… Pedí explicaciones, me dijeron que dejase de fingir, que nada impediría que me pudriese en ese lugar- ese mismo que hoy voy a dejar con la aprobación de una junta directiva- Cuando mencionaron mis cargos intenté acabar con mi vida. Era imposible… yo no podía haber hecho eso…

No sé mucho de Elsa D´ Arendel, lo juro, nada en comparación con todo lo que sabía antes, en mi estado maniático.

La junta va a comenzar. Una enfermera viene a buscarme, normalmente me visitaban dos y eran hombres fornidos, preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque por mi parte. Puedo entrever que no he sido un paciente sencillo de tratar, mi contextura física ya representa un problema y sumado a mi deplorable estado de salud mental… Era un monstruo. La mujer de cabellos canosos posa una mano en mi mejilla y recorre mi pómulo en un gesto maternal y desinteresado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Hans?- me pregunta con voz pacifica y dulce, parece un murmullo, creo que no desea que nada me altere, no sea cosa que…

-No lo sé…- le respondo sincero- estoy confundido.

-No, cariño- dice mientras deja en mis manos una camisa azul. Azul… según recuerdo, ese era el color favorito de Elsa- Durante cinco años estuviste confundido- prosigue- en el sexto año recapacitaste y hoy, en el séptimo año, vuelves a vivir. No te sientas confundido. Todo lo bueno llegará ahora.

-¿Pero me lo merezco?- la pregunta la toma por desprevenida y, como me esperaba, no sabe lo que responder. – Soy un maldito violador, maniático y homicida. No debería…

-Hans…-La enfermera corta mi monólogo mientras deja unos pantalones de vestir color gris sobre la camisa que me dio previamente- Si no te merecieras nada de lo que está por venir… créeme, cuando te digo, que no tendrías esta oportunidad. – asiento cabizbajo mientras observo como ella deja a mis pies unos zapatos de cuero. – Vístete, cariño, ya tenemos que irnos. Volverás a casa, te lo aseguro. – vuelvo afirmar con un gesto de mi cabeza y ella me deja para que me cambie. Espero a que cierre la puerta para comenzar a desvestirme, el camisón enterizo, que portan todos los desequilibrados en rehabilitación, cae al suelo en un movimiento sereno. Lo observo unos momentos antes de patearlo lejos: la enfermera tiene razón, por alguna causa se me ha concedido esta oportunidad. El gesto resulta tranquilizador, es como si arrojara al otro lado de la habitación mi vida homicida. Enfundo mi torso con la camisa, lo cual me trae recuerdos extraños, pequeños momentos oscuros que, según el médico, jamás desaparecerán. Sin embargo, también me aseguró que aprenderé a vivir con ellos, que son parte de mi siniestro, antiguo e incomprendido ser. En esta ocasión, mi cerebro vislumbra un par de hermosos ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas, asustados, mientras que unos gritos de voz suave y suplicantes ruegan que detenga algo, aunque no se qué. Pero puedo imaginarlo.

Lo lamento tanto, Elsa.

Ignoro el llanto de mujer agolpado en mi mente y sacudo mi cabeza queriendo apartarlo, pero es imposible, continúa allí y continuará hasta que me muera. Me lo merezco. Acostumbrándome al sonido, abrocho los botones de la prenda y acomodo el cuello de la misma mientras me contemplo en el reflejo de la ventana que han mandado a instalar hace unos meses en mi cuarto. Antes no era seguro que tuviese vidrio cerca, todos temían que intentase suicidarme de nuevo.

Me fijo en los pantalones grises y comienzo a probármelos, mientras la pared de una habitación aparece en mi clarividencia. No, no es una habitación, es un pasillo… mis manos se encuentran manchadas de sangre, frente a mi hay un hermoso ángel herido por una cuchilla… ¡Basta, Hans! No debes de caer, tienes que encontrar el motivo por el cual te han dado una segunda oportunidad. Mientras me calzo mantengo mis pensamientos enfocados en lograr que me den la libertad, por lo cual el color negro no me trae recuerdos, solo aquel vestido que le regalé a esa hermosa mujer que vivió un calvario de varios meses gracias a mí. Aparto el flashback de mi mente, y abro la puerta de la habitación. La enfermera se pone de pie al verme, toma mi brazo y acomoda unos cabellos de mi frente antes de comenzar a guiarme hasta la sala de juntas.

-Te ves muy guapo- me asegura- los pelirrojos siempre son atractivos con camisa y pantalón de vestir- me río un poco, para ser una señora posee una mente un tanto depravada, pero siempre dentro de los límites. No como mi antiguo "yo". La miro a través de mis ojos verdes y le sonrío con calidez.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, señora- ella me devuelve el gesto.

-Siempre supe que una mente tan atormentada como la tuya no tendría otro destino que un manicomio, querido- admite- me alegra tanto que hoy termines de derrotar los monstruos de tu niñez… Por culpa de eso te convertiste en lo que tanto te recriminas. – Sacude la cabeza con molestia- Pero ya paso, eres joven aún, eres fuerte e inteligente y tu cerebrito ya ha vuelto a funcionar con normalidad- de mi garganta fluye una suave carcajada. Nos detenemos frente a una puerta blanca, al igual que las paredes y la mayoría de las cosas del sanatorio. Blanco… la piel de Elsa era de un blanco pulcro, eso creo… vuelvo a menear la cabeza con hastío- ¿Más recuerdos? –indaga mi acompañante poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Nada que no pueda manejar- la tranquilizo. La mujer me obliga a inclinarme y no opongo resistencia, me besa la frente como si fuese su hijo y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

-Demuéstrales que el monstruo ya no existe, cariño. Te perdonarán, estoy segura de que, si te viese, hasta Elsa lo haría. – Oír el nombre de esa mujer en un lugar donde no sea mi cabeza y en los labios de alguien que me es tan querido como esa enfermera, causa un leve cosquilleo en mi- Anda entra- me anima mi acompañante con una suave palmada en el rostro- Si te liberan podrás saber al fin mi nombre. – Asiento con una mueca tranquila, es verdad lo que dice. Por una política del psiquiátrico, los enfermeros no deben dar a conocer su identidad a los pacientes. Si las cosas salen bien hoy, yo ya no entraré en esa categoría y podre tener el placer de nombrar por algún apelativo a mi querida enfermera. Realizo un gesto con mi mano antes de suspirar y entrar a la sala.

Siete hombres me esperan en un ambiente intimo y oscuro, todos ellos mayores y con buena presencia. Reconozco a mis tres doctores de cabecera, al director del sanatorio y a mi enfermero personal. Los otros dos, deben ser los médicos de apoyo de los cuales me han hablado con anticipación, serán los encargados de brindar una opinión sobre mi caso desde una perspectiva exterior a mi tratamiento.

-Bienvenido, Hans- me dice el doctor Herrasen, es un hombre de piel oscura y baja estatura, con cabellos cortos blancos y dentadura implacable. Estrecha mi mano y me sonríe- ¿Nervioso?- me encojo de hombros a falta de palabras.- eso pensé- ríe mi médico- siéntate, hijo. – Le hago caso y ocupo el único lugar vacio, una silla desde la cual todos los médicos pueden verme. – De acuerdo, Hans- esta vez mi doctor principal habla en voz alta- Ya conoces a tus otros psiquiatras: el Doctor Phil Renden, encargado de tu psicología elemental, y el Doctor Enrié D´Natenberg, que llevaba el control de tu comportamiento a lo largo de tu… - busca alguna palabra en particular- … estadía, aquí. –Asiento ante sus afirmaciones- También conoces a tu enfermero personal, bueno solo parcialmente puesto que desconoces su nombre ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.- respondo y lo dejo proseguir.

-Se llama Stephen Break, se encargará de aportarnos datos sobre tu rutina en los últimos siete años…- Saludo al enfermero, pasado de la treintena, con cabello mayormente blanco a pesar de no ser una persona de gran edad como casi todas las demás presentes en la sala. Me devuelve el gesto y Herrasen continua- Ya has hablado con el Director Senderan una vez ¿Verdad?- asiento- Entonces solo nos queda presentar a los médicos que nos ayudarán a decidir si darte de alta o no…- su rostro toma una actitud seria que desaparece prontamente- Ellos son el Doctor Derek Berman- inclino la cabeza ante un anciano de cabello gris y abundante, con gafas de marco negro y mandil celeste- y el Doctor Zayn Melok- vuelvo a inclinar la cabeza, esta vez ante un hombre que debe de rondar mi edad, de cabellos oscuros y barba incipiente, con una bata del mismo tono del mandil de Berman.- Señores, para los que no lo saben, el es Hans Westergard, paciente del establecimiento desde hace siete largos y exuberantes años.

-Muy bien, Hans- Berman toma la palabra mientras su compañero, Zayn Melok, prepara una hoja de apuntes y un bolígrafo- Intenta brindar respuestas breves, por favor. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por secuestrar, violar y casi matar a una joven. Además de que mucho antes asesiné a un anciano.- Veo al Doctor Melok deslizar su bolígrafo con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Recuerdas el nombre del anciano?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-He olvidado casi todos los detalles de mi vida.- el hombre asiente con aprobación.

-¿Qué me dices de la joven? Por lo que me han comentado mis colegas, la conocías muy bien.

-Solía hacerlo, ahora solo tengo… momentos espontáneos de ella.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Me han mostrado cuantas cosas yo decía sobre ella, cosas que la misma joven aseguró que eran ciertas. Dijeron que le investigué y que la acosaba secretamente, al punto de no perderme ni un solo detalle… ahora no logro recordar nada más que nimiedades en comparación a lo anterior. No son características personales… sino vivencias compartidas.

-¿Buenas vivencias?- niego con la cabeza mientras aparto mi rostro, sintiendo asco de mi mismo.- ¿Qué recuerdas Hans?- lo miro con reproche, no deseo hablar de eso. Sin embargo, debo de portarme obediente si quiero salir de aquí.

-Instantes de las múltiples violaciones, detalles de su rostro y su cuerpo, obsequios que le otorgaba, torturas…- el médico asiente aprobando mi respuesta nuevamente.

-¿Qué te genera todo eso, Hans?

-Odio- contesto sin dudar.

-¿Hacia quien?

-Hacia mí mismo.- La sala queda en silencio mientras mis tres médicos de cabecera y los dos doctores intercambian los diferentes análisis de mi persona por medio de notas.

-Hans… ¿Qué características recuerdas de ella sacando esas… vivencias?

-Su nombre era Elsa D´ Arendel. La conocí en la librería en la cual solía trabajar, su color favorito es el azul (al menos solía serlo), su cabello era rubio, casi blanco, su piel… era pálida, sus ojos: azules… su cuerpo: enmarcado, su personalidad: fría y tímida- lo pienso un momento, pero acabo por decirlo- poseía una bonita sonrisa. – los hombres se miran entre sí, portando un gesto que no logro descifrar.

-¿Qué tipo de sentimiento te genera Elsa en este momento, Hans?

-Pena…

-Gracias, muchacho. Enseguida volveremos contigo. - Los hombres dejan de prestarme atención durante un momento e inician una plática con mi cuidador.

-Enfermero Break: ¿Puede detallarnos, en pocas palabras, el comportamiento del paciente durante los primeros años de internado?- indaga Melok, Stephen Break asiente y me mira antes de hablar.

-Hans Westergard ingresó al hospital con un nivel mental deplorable, estaba absolutamente obsesionado con una joven muchacha llamada Elsa, hablaba de sus crímenes como si fuesen algo natural, justificaba que todo lo había hecho por amor. Luego de la visita de la joven…-¿Visita? ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Centro mis pensamientos en esas palabras un momento, pero el enfermero prosigue con rapidez, por lo que me veo obligado a olvidar el tema- …se volvió violento e impulsivo, debió pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sedado. – el Doctor Melok asiente y vuelve a escribir en su cuaderno.

-Ahora mencione los detalles de los últimos dos años en el internado.- Break asiente mientras centra su mirada en la mía.

-Fue un día lunes, acababa de buscar las medicinas del paciente, me disponía a llevárselas… lo hice. Entré a su cuarto y lo encontré mirando hacia todas partes, cuando concentró sus ojos en mi su rostro se llenó de alivio. Empezó a hacerme preguntas _"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Es un hospital?, ¿Me ha sucedido algo?"_ Él se veía… pacifico, amable, confundido… No le creí. Era un buen mentiroso, cinco años cuidándolo me lo habían enseñado. Pero insistía en saber lo que pasaba con él, los demás enfermeros y yo no hacíamos más que maltratarlo y decirle que dejase de fingir… Hasta que los doctores – señala a mis médicos de cabecera- aseguraron que todo cuanto el paciente decía, era absolutamente cierto… no sabía lo que había hecho, no recordaba nada… -hace una pausa- Comenzó entonces el tratamiento de recuperación… fue evolucionando positivamente, a veces perdía los estribos al rememorar algunos de sus actos, pero aprendió a vivir con ello. Y bien… gracias a todo ese embrolle, hoy estamos aquí hablando. – los doctores aceptan sus palabras con una repetida inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Si estuviese en sus manos, le daría de alta?- pregunta Melok y el enfermero centra sus ojos oscuros en los míos antes de responder.

-Sí.- No añade nada más, le agradezco su confianza por medio de una mueca, él me la devuelve y luego retoma su postura condescendiente. Los médicos prosiguen con sus preguntas.

-¿Recuerdas la visita de Elsa, Hans?- inquiere Berman y lo contemplo extrañado- La visita- repite- la única que te hizo aquí en el psiquiátrico luego de todo lo acontecido- Hago fuerza para sus palabras lleguen a mi cerebro y busco algo relacionado con las mismas. Los gritos de Elsa llegan a mi cabeza, veo su silueta perfecta y su mirada atemorizada, escucho sus suplicas, la rememoro leyendo y hablando conmigo en la biblioteca, sonrojándose ante mi cercanía entre los estantes o asintiendo ante alguna afirmación que hice sobre su autor favorito, la veo coquetear sutilmente con una agitación de cabello, la rememoro besando mi mejilla antes de marcharse de la librería…. Nada más alcanza a mis recuerdos.

-No- respondo con sinceridad. Mis médicos y el enfermero Break se miran con sorpresa entre si, como si estuvieran debatiendo algo a través de los ojos- ¿Por qué?- indago- ¿Acaso hice algo malo en esa reunión?- los médicos vuelven a mirarse, inconformes, inseguros… El director es quien habla por ellos.

-Elsa te comunicó… -inicia poniéndose de pie- algo muy… importante ese día, Hans. Algo que, realmente, me extraña que olvidaras…

-¿Por qué?- inquiero nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido- Lo he olvidado casi todo, mi memoria es inestable, me envía recuerdos de lo que se le antoja y cuando se le antoja…- Todos comparten gestos incómodos.- ¿Tan grave fue lo que me dijo?- El director posa una mano sobre mi hombro.

-En circunstancias como las de ustedes… - comienza a puntualizar- me temo que fue terriblemente grave.

No recuerdo nada de esa plática, pero no debo rememorar ni un poco sobre el tema para darme cuenta de lo que Elsa me comunicó ese olvidado día. Cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia lo descubriría.

La dejé embarazada.

Mi expresión debe de haberse tornado absolutamente ausente y sombría, porque todos me observan con sincera preocupación en sus semblantes. Break se levanta de su asiento e inicia un masaje en mis hombros.

-Estoy bien…- musito y el hombre detiene su tratamiento. Pero lo cierto es que esas palabras se han transformado en las primeras mentiras que he dicho en esta sala. No estoy bien, no estoy para nada bien, siento mucho más asco de mi mismo. Un hijo, un niño, la supuesta bendición más grande que puede recibir alguien… Pobre Elsa, para ella enterarse de su embarazo habrá sido como un castigo enviado desde los mismísimos infiernos. Una pregunta asalta mi mente- ¿Saben lo que ha hecho con el bebé?- los hombres me contemplan con fijeza- ¿Acaso ha abortado?

-Jamás hubiese sido capaz, Hans.- asegura el doctor Enrié D´Natenberg. No respondo, pues no se que preguntar precisamente, tal vez si muestro mi interés en el niño, piensen que buscaré a Elsa si me dan de alta… Y ciertamente deseo hacerlo. Jamás me acercaría a ella de nuevo, jamás la lastimaría como antaño, nunca me permitiría ver su sufrimiento otra vez, antes preferiría la muerte pero… tengo un hijo. Y eso no puedo obviarlo fácilmente. El director parece adivinar mis primeros pensamientos.

-Fue un niño.- articula- tiene seis años, es muy bonito. – dejo que una pequeña mueca se forme en mis labios. No me extraña teniendo en cuenta el porte de su madre. Continúo en silencio- Se parece mucho a ti.- puntualiza D´Natenberg. Al contrario de alegrarme por ello, lo único que hago es mortificarme más. ¿Cómo será para Elsa vivir día a día criando a la viva imagen de su violador?- Nació sano, aunque actualmente, por lo que supimos, sufre de problemas respiratorios. Nada grave, está bajo control.

-¿Mantienen comunicación con Elsa?- la pregunta los toma por sorpresa, pero no me importa. Phil Renden responde a mi cuestionamiento.

-Lo necesario- asegura- Ella suele llamar unas cuantas veces al año… para informarse sobre tu… condición.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos…

-¡Por favor!-exclama Break- Son doctores, pero también son humanos, señores.- me estudia con la mirada un momento- Es obvio porqué llama. Primero: para asegurarse de que él no ha escapado o nada por el estilo. Segundo: después de todo, y a pesar de lo acontecido, es el padre de su hijo. Además, personas como ella siempre poseen una naturaleza preocupada, a tal punto de que se compadecen hasta del más cretino y canalla. – La habitación se sume en un silencio incomodo y desolado. El doctor D´Natenberg rompe con la extrañamente desagradable tranquilidad.

-Hans… ¿Tienes alguna pregunta de este tema en particular?- Lo contemplo unos segundos, inseguro, luego desvío mi mirada hacia ningún lado en particular hasta encontrar alguna pregunta que pueda realizar. Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi hijo, pero, vuelvo a repetir, no debo demostrar demasiado interés en el asunto. No me darán el alta si manifiesto atracción por la idea de un niño.

-¿Qué le han dicho a Elsa sobre mí en estos últimos dos años?- se me ocurre indagar de repente. Las expresiones se vuelven indescifrables. El director es quien se anima a revelarme la respuesta que me atañe.

-Que continuabas igual que de costumbre- no necesito inquirir nada, puesto que él mismo decide explicarme la situación- Elsa ha sobrellevado su vida, Hans. No necesita de un ataque de histeria o miedo en estos momentos.- asiento con la cabeza en alto. Vuelve a producirse otro pequeño intervalo en la conversación.

-¡Muy bien, caballeros!- exclama el doctor Herrasen, sacándonos a todos de nuestro ensimismamiento- Es hora de evaluar los resultados- las afirmaciones en acuerdo no tardan en esparcirse por la sala. – Enfermero, Break, quédese con el paciente, iremos a otra habitación para realizar el análisis en privado- el interpelado asiente en silencio. Todos toman sus apuntes y sus efectos personales para luego retirarse. Mi cuidador se sienta enfrentando a mi butaca.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?- pregunta en tono confidencial, juntando sus manos mientras se inclina hacia mí.

-Confundido, supongo- respondo no del todo convencido.

-Sorprendido ¿Eh?

-No me lo esperaba. Es increíble que haya olvidado algo como eso.- me reprendo interiormente a mí mismo.

-Deseas conocerlo- no es pregunta.

-Si digo que si, me encerrarán tres años más.

-Nadie te escuchará aquí- me niego a hablar y alejo mi rostro de su suave escrutinio- bueno, no te preocupes. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Puedes convencer a esos hombres, ellos no te ven más que dos veces al mes. Pero yo te veo todos los días desde hace siete años, sé reconocer tus expresiones.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que no he visto el menor signo de una recaída mental en ti, en toda la reunión.- sonríe- Quieres ver al niño con las mejores intenciones del mundo, careces por completo de ese egoísmo y esa posesividad con la que antes hablabas de Elsa y de tu hijo…- suspiro resignado.

-Pero no puedo acercarme, Elsa se alteraría, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa. – Me mantengo callado unos segundos- además, jamás me permitiría verlo.

-Elsa no tiene porqué enterarse.

-¿Cómo quieres que no se entere?

-Eres listo, Hans, encontrarás la forma.

-¿Te crees experto en el tema?

-Sí, de hecho, si.- me escruta con la mirada de manera intensa- Yo soy un rehabilitado. Maté a mi esposa y a mi hija hace años… También poseía ese egoísmo posesivo. Por eso me asignaron a ti, yo más que nadie era el mejor postor para cuidarte.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto sin disimular mi sorpresa.

-Por el mismo motivo por el cual tu violaste y casi asesinaste a Elsa. – Se lo piensa un momento- y por el mismo motivo por el cual asesinaste al anciano, también. – Hace otra pausa- estaba ciego, moría de celos… ellas eran mi todo… tan hermosas… no quería compartirlas con nadie, con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera con mi hijo menor de cuatro años… Jamás me lo perdonaré. Mi pequeño bebé, tampoco. Pero tengo una buena relación con él.

-¿Cómo?

-No sabe que soy su padre.- suspira- ahora tiene catorce años. Lo veo desde hace dos. Me considera su "Misterioso amigo". Aparecí en su vida cuando salía de un concierto para muchachitos con sus amigos. Hice que el encuentro pareciese "accidental". Le dije que había conocido a su madre. Sus ojos se iluminaron al oír eso… me sentí tan miserable…- Soy testigo de cómo las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos- Habló de mi mismo conmigo una vez… me odia. Si supiera que su gran amigo adulto es su padre… no sé cómo reaccionaría. – realizo una mueca, incapaz de saber que decir. – Inténtalo Hans.- Escuchamos las voces de los médicos a través del pasillo- Ya vienen- argumenta el enfermero y retoma su antiguo lugar para fingir que no hemos hablado. – Por cierto- menciona- se llama Connor.

Connor.

Mi hijo se llama Connor. Connor D´ Arendel, claro, pues Elsa jamás le daría mi apellido. ¡Y maldita sea! Connor Westergard suena terriblemente bien. Quiero ver a mi hijo. Asiento a mi enfermero conteniendo un largo suspiro, no puedo agradecer con palabras, no salen de mi garganta, mueren en mis labios antes de que pueda sacarlas a flote.

Los médicos ingresan uno a uno a la habitación. Todos se quedan de pie frente a mí y me contemplan con una expresión apacible. El director toma una hoja que le ofrece uno de mis médicos de cabecera y comienza a leer:

-Hans Westergard, treinta años, interno n° 7778, categoría: Peligroso, tiempo de tratamiento: siete años, Historial Clínico con legajo inadmisible…- levanta los ojos del papel y me mira, los segundos se me antojan eternos, el tiempo me asfixia, deseo que se deje de rodeos y hable de una maldita vez por todas- Me complace informarle que, desde el día de la fecha, ha dejado de ser paciente del Sanatorio Psiquiátrico Internacional. – Dejo caer los hombro mientras siento una mueca escurridiza en mi boca y todos en la sala me aplauden, me felicitan y me palmean el hombro. Soy Libre.

-Muchas gracias- les digo a los miembros del Consejo encargados de brindarme mi alta.

-Te lo has ganado, hijo- habla Herrasen- Tu evolución ha sido impecable. –Asiento apretando los labios en una sonrisa- A comportarse ¿Eh?

-Sí, señor.- Estrecho su mano, también la de Melok y D´Natenberg, cuando llego al director, me detiene con astucia.

-Hans… sabes lo que sigue ahora ¿Verdad?- asiento otra vez - Necesitarás de un empleo. – Abro los ojos, expectante a lo que creo que me propondrá- siempre se necesitan de asistentes con… -busca una palabra- experiencia… para saber tratar a los pacientes ¿Qué dices?

-Será un honor, señor. Gracias por concederme esta oportunidad. – El hombre me sonríe desdentadamente. Fijo mis ojos en los de mi enfermero y él se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa mientras me susurra un _"Bienvenido, Compañero"._ Regreso mi atención al director.

\- Bienvenido, entonces. Esta vez como parte de la familia de trabajadores, claro- rio junto con él y continuo recibiendo las felicitaciones, hasta que ya no queda nada por decir. Entre palabrerío y palabrerío, me entero de que me asignarán una nueva casa como parte de mi reinserción en la sociedad y que me aportaran una generosa suma de dinero para que compre mis elementos esenciales. Claro que cuando trabaje me lo irán descontando del sueldo. No me quejo, es más de lo que podría pedir. A decir verdad, supongo que aún tengo bajo mi nombre la librería y la casa en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no quiero saber nada más de ellas. Las venderé en cuanto pueda.

Salgo de la sala, donde mi querida enfermera me espera con una maleta a sus pies y una maternal sonrisa en el rostro. La abrazo, inclinándome debido a su pequeña estatura, es tan menuda que mis brazos llegan a arroparla por completo.

-Mi bello pelirrojo- musita- Tu querida señora Gyda te acompañará a casa…- Beso la frente de la mujer, al fin sé el nombre de una de las pocas personas que me ha brindado sincero cariño aún cuando no lo merecía.

* * *

.

.

.

La casa es lo suficientemente amplia para un hombre como yo, tiene un estilo bastante moderno y a la vez tradicional. Está situada en un barrio apacible, donde no creo que alguien se altere alguna vez, a juzgar por su aspecto. Gyda me otorga tres llaves y tardo unos momentos en descubrir cuál es la que abre la entrada de mi acogedora y blanca morada, con dos ventanas visibles al frente y una puerta de teca revestida de laca y adornada por un pequeño cartel que me da la bienvenida.

La cerradura cede y empujo la abertura para luego buscar algún interruptor de luz. Lo encuentro a mi izquierda y lo presiono. Ante mis ojos aparece una sala, desprovista de muebles ostentosos, solo adornada por una mesa con seis sillas y tres puertas a diestra y siniestra del lugar.

-La llave más pequeña es la del cuarto- me informa la mujer mientras apoya su mano sobre mi antebrazo. – La otra es de la reja, hoy pedí que la dejasen abierta para que no hubiese tantas interrupciones entre tú y este nuevo comienzo. – le sonrío con carisma y avanzo hasta la primera puerta, la cual da a aun baño pequeño y acogedor, con azulejos verdes agua. Me alegra que no sean blancos o azules, ya que eso solo me recordaría a mi estadía en el psiquiátrico. Junto a la puerta hay un lavabo y en la parte trasera del lugar se encuentran el bidet y el excusado. A mi izquierda veo una tina, la ducha de agua corriente y un sostén para toallas. Retrocedo sobre mis propios pasos y me dirijo hasta la puerta más cercana a mi persona, la cual pertenece a la cocina. El espacio es amplio y bonito, lo decoran azulejos con verduras revestidas en mimbrón, una alacena de blanco pulcro, paredes verdosas, una estufa de cuatro hornallas, un refrigerador pequeño, una ventana de caoba con cortinas naranjas, una mesa para tres personas y una mesada que abarca toda una pared con su canilla y sectores de cubiertos correspondientes. – Es bonita- comenta la mujer y yo la acerco mi pecho en un abrazo para luego besar su coronilla. – Anda, guapo, no vengas con galanterías que ya no estoy en edad para eso- me rio ante su broma y una vez más retrocedo hasta el living para abrir la última puerta. Elijo la llave que me señala Gyda y la inserto en la cerradura hasta escuchar el sonido que me indica que puedo girar el picaporte. En efecto, eso hago, solo para dejar al descubierto una habitación color blanca, con una ventana que da al patio trasero y pequeño del hogar, cortinas verdes, un cómoda de alabastro y una cama matrimonial en la esquina opuesta al gran ropero de madera pulida.

-¿Para qué una cama tan grande?- indago mientras paso las manos por las sabanas suaves de tonos anaranjados.

-Tal vez esperan que te cases- bromea Gyda.

-Si lo hiciera, compraría otra casa, señora Gyda.- rio junto con ella y luego adquiero una expresión seria ante los pensamientos que asaltan mi mente- Eso no pasará.

-¿Por qué no, tesoro?- pregunta la mujer mientras acaricia mi cabello de fuego- Podrías darte una oportunidad… conocer a alguien…

-Usted lo ha dicho- espeto- Conocer. Conocer implica ser conocido. Soy un monstruo, señora Gyda, nadie desea compartir la vida con un violador homicida. – la mujer jala mi cabello y suelto un quejido.

-Eres más que eso, Hans.

-Eso no cambia nada- suspiro- Además jamás arriesgaría a una persona de esa manera. ¿Qué tal si recaigo y mato a alguien?

-Eso no sucederá. El pasado, ya pasó. Ahora te encuentras bien. – me golpea el hombro y yo protesto- ¿Entendido?

-Entendido…- no puedo evitar reír ante su efusiva y agresiva forma de socializar, se parece mucho a la hermana de Elsa ese aspecto. Gyda mira su reloj de mano y lleva su mano derecha a la boca para ahogar una exclamación.

-¡Válgame el cielo!- grita- ¡Debo estar en quince minutos con las damas del Club de Lectura!- Camina presurosa hasta la puerta, pero retrocede para dejar un beso en mi frente- Descansa un poco, vendré mañana e iremos a comprar todo lo que te hace falta. Hay comida en la nevera y ropa de dormir en el armario. Procura guardar tu vestimenta si tienes tiempo. –Asiento tranquilo- Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a usted- le abro la puerta y la veo marcharse- ¡Conduzca con cuidado!- grito para que pueda oírme.

-Claro, cariño. – observo como sube al auto, el modelo destartalado de un _Cabriolet_ blanco. Lo pone en marcha y toca la bocina a modo de despedida antes de alejarse con prudencia.

Ingreso a mi hogar y descanso mi cabeza sobre una de las paredes. Espero tener un buen comienzo. Voy a la cocina, ansioso por encontrar algo de comer, abro la nevera y extraigo una ensalada de tomates y repollo, condimentado con aceite y sal. Encuentro, a su vez, una milanesa lista para ser recalentada y la llevo al horno. Busco bajo la mesada hasta dar con los vasos, escojo uno de los seis disponibles y lo llevo a la mesa. Como no tengo nada ostentoso para beber, extraigo agua de la canilla y la sirvo en una jarra violácea. Cuando el tiempo de cocción se cumple, saco la milanesa del horno y la pongo en un plato blanco (hay siete en total en la mesada). Ceno en silencio, por primera vez tranquilo desde hace mucho tiempo, con la seguridad de que todo va a cambiar.

Siguiendo el consejo de Gyda, termino de cenar, lavo los platos y comienzo a ordenar mi ropa dentro del armario. Una vez acabada la tarea, extraigo del interior las prendas de dormir y descubro un uniforme de enfermero, seguramente lo usaré dentro de poco. Me cambio y aparto las sabanas de la cama para luego cubrirme con ellas. La luz posee dos interruptores, uno junto a la puerta y otro junto a mi cama, así que no debo levantarme para apagarla. Sin nada más que hacer, procuro alejar los malos recuerdos de mi cabeza, procuro alejar a Elsa para dormir sin problemas.

 _Abro la puerta de mi apartada casa y dejo los libros y la comida sobre la mesa ratona del living. Las hermosas rosas blancas que tengo en las manos no tienen comparación, de seguro te parecerán preciosas._

 _Oh, Elsa, solo espero que ya no tardes en amarme tanto como yo te amo._

 _Hoy es un día especial, puesto que se cumplen dos meses desde que estamos conviviendo. Deseo hacer de esta fecha, algo precioso para ti. Amor mío, deseo disfrutar de todos los placeres disponibles, desde la comida que pienso preparar, hasta tu cuerpo inmaculado y marcado por mis besos demandantes y pasionales._

 _Voy hasta nuestro cuarto, ingreso con cuidado, puesto que aún sigues dormida, o sedada propiamente dicho. Te veo tendida sobre la cama, desnuda y pálida, con los cabellos rubios platinados desparramados por la almohada. Observarte es un acto divino, Elsa, nada se te compara en belleza. Si las diosas griegas existieran, te envidiarían y harían todo lo posible por parecerse a ti, mientras que los dioses competirían por tu amor, por poseerte._

 _Así como yo te poseo._

 _Dejo las rosas sobre la mesa de noche y subo a nuestra cama, gateo hasta ti y poso mis labios en tu cuello, tu aroma penetra por mis poros como una droga mortal y excitante. Mis manos descienden por todo tu organismo, deteniéndose especialmente en esa marca que indica que eres mía: una H a punta de navaja que jamás desaparecerá aunque alguien ponga todo su empeño en ello. Te escucho suspirar y gemir involuntariamente mientras comienzas a despertar. Guio mi mano izquierda hasta tu feminidad e inicio una serie de movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que arrancan clamores de tus labios rojizos. Feliz por ello, continúo mi acción para lograr mi cometido. Pero todo cambia de repente, cuando tu cuerpo se tensa ante cualquier contacto. Has despertado. Forcejeas para liberarte, pero te aprisiono con mi peso y antes de que puedas gritarme u suplicar me apodero de tus labios con todo el amor que reboza de mí ser._

 _Te amo, princesa, te amo tanto…_

 _Luchas contra lo inevitable, Elsa, no puedes resistirte a mis manos o a mis labios. Gritas toda clase de improperios mientras te agitas bajo mi cuerpo deseoso del tuyo, intentas golpearme y lastimarme con frases inservibles. Finalmente te apaciguas, dejándote dominar, sintiendo a mis extremidades experimentadas recorrer tu sexo húmedo, tus pechos turgentes y tu espalda ecuánime. Desciendo con mi boca hasta tu seno perpetuamente apasionante, mordisqueo, succiono, acaricio, te hago gemir, gritar, suspirar…. Lo disfrutas físicamente, quisiera que lo sintieras desde el fondo de tu corazón, tal como yo lo hago. Separo mis labios de las lomas superiores de tu esbelta figura y dejo que mis manos los remplacen. Desciendo procurando besar tu vientre plano, especialmente tu pequeño y peculiar ombligo, hasta llegar a tu monte de Venus. Escucho tus sollozos angustiados acompasados con tu propios gemidos y mis suspiros de pasión, mi cuerpo desea poseerte, quiero estar dentro de ti, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre- aún no sé si deseas que me detenga o si deseas que no pare nunca cuando eso ocurre- quiero que muevas instintivamente tus caderas para intensificar la entrada de mi hombría. Tu cuerpo responde al mío, Elsa, aunque tu mente y corazón no quieran hacerlo._

 _Con esos acalorados pensamientos, beso tu flor celestial, sintiendo la humedad de tus labios íntimos, prolongo la caricia hasta que escucho el glorioso sonido de tu voz al llegar al orgasmo. Subo mi mirada para apreciar la divina imagen que tu cuerpo, empapado en sudor, con las piernas abiertas, y la respiración agitada, representa. En el trascurso de los hechos, me había quitado la camisa, sin embrago ya no tolero el calor que se acumula en mi entrepierna, mi erección se ha tornado dolorosa. Rápidamente quito el estorbo que representa mi ropa y vuelvo a apoyar todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, me acomodo en tu entrada, listo para lo que deseo hacer desde que entré a la casa. Al sentirme tan cercano vuelves a llorar, balbuceas incoherencias. Ruedo los ojos, dispuesto a ignorarte, sé que lo disfrutas, princesa._

 _-Po-por… fa-favor, Hans…. – suplicas, me encanta cuando lo haces por más que deteste verte sufrir. Fijo mi mirada verdosa sobre el azul de tus ojos empapados de lágrimas- No lo hagas… déjame ir… - acerco mi rostro al tuyo y te beso con ternura hasta que debo soltarte por la falta de aire._

 _-No podría hacer eso, princesa…- me dispongo a seguir, pero siento tu mano pequeña, fría y firme sobre mi pecho desnudo._

 _-Te lo suplico… - escucho tu llanto angustiado y me quedo quieto, apreciando tu belleza corrompida por las lágrimas- No… no te encuentras bien- te miro confundido- Estoy dispuesta a perdonártelo todo, Hans… ¡Todo!... solo déjame ir… buscaremos ayuda… te acompañaré… estaré a tu lado… no voy a huir, no te dejaré solo…- otro largo sollozo interrumpe tus palabras- algo debe haberte pa-pasado… para que hagas esto… -niego con la cabeza, algo me grita que me detenga por completo y te oiga, pero el deseo por estar dentro de ti lo opaca. Percibo como tu otra mano se posa sobre mi hombro, acercándome a ti, no tardo en sorprenderme al ver como rosas tus labios con los míos en un beso simple y casto- solo déjame volver con Anna y todo irá bien… buscaré la forma de ayudarte- ¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¡ANNA! ¡Siempre Anna! Esa perra no te merece, es indigna de estar emparentada contigo, debería de matarla. Ignoro que me has besado, ignoro todas tus palabras y te silencio por completo, posando mis cinco dedos derechos sobre tus labios. Percibo los sonidos interrumpidos que deben de ser tus gritos, pero están ahogados bajo mi palma. Entro en ti, mientras veo como tus ojos se desbordan y como tu rostro se desarma por el dolor emocional. Aparto mi mano para posicionarla en tus caderas y así perfeccionar el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Tus gritos libres, llenos de odio, lastima y placer inundan la habitación. Ambos llegamos al clímax rápidamente, yo extasiado de felicidad, tú con la ira y el dolor expresamente acumulados. Me desplomo sobre tu cuerpo y te hago cosquillas con mi respiración oculta en tu cuello, permanezco en tu interior. Pasan unos minutos hasta que te oigo hablar nuevamente, en realidad exclamas tus palabras con todo el aborrecimiento posible:_

 _-¡Eres un monstruo!_

Me despierto sobresaltado, el sudor se agolpa en mi frente, debo acariciar múltiples veces mi cama en toda su extensión para comprobar que solo ha sido un sueño, que ella no está a mi lado, sufriendo e implorando que la deje libre. Enciendo la luz y dejo que la habitación se ilumine en todo su esplendor. Me levanto y salgo del cuarto, voy al baño y mojo mi rostro. Esa pesadilla me destruye poco a poco.

Porque sé que no es un sueño.

Porque sé que es un recuerdo.

Busco las llaves que dejé en la mesa del living y camino con rapidez hacia la puerta principal. Permanezco descalzo y desabrigado, no me importa el frio, no me molesta en absoluto. Bajo los tres escalones del porche y me siento en el último. Aspiro el aire fresco, no deben de ser más de las tres de la mañana. Debo comprar un reloj.

-¿Mala noche, eh?- giro mi rostro hacia un costado y me topo con mi antiguo enfermero, recostado plácidamente sobre la cerca que separa mi casa de la de al lado- Que bueno que seamos vecinos ¿No? – Lo escruto con la mirada- ¿Qué? Mmm… Te explico: el hospital psiquiátrico es poseedor del 57% de las propiedades de este barrio, todas son destinadas para pacientes rehabilitados. Aunque de ese 57, solo el 12% tiene a algún propietario. – Ríe con amargura- Vaya que cuesta recuperarse ¿No? – asiento mientras vuelvo a posar mis ojos en el suelo- Que bueno que te han asignado una casa junto a la mía.

-Seguramente creyeron que necesitaría ayuda- replico haciendo alusión a mis médicos de cabecera.

-¿Y la necesitas?- dudo un momento antes de cruzar mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, asentir con la cabeza y reposar en mis extremidades. Break salta la cerca y lo escucho sentarse a mi lado- Cuéntame.

-Un recuerdo.

-¿De Elsa?- afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Lo de siempre. – Respondo escueto- Es patético descubrir que los tormentos que yo provoqué hoy me atormentan.

-Sí, realmente es patético- ríe Break- pero es el precio que debemos pagar por una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Todo tiene que tener un precio?

-Es un mundo interesado- responde- ¿Esperabas otra cosa?

No devuelvo palabras ante su nueva indagación y nuevamente me ovillo para observar el suelo. El frio se torna insoportable, pero no hago nada por ir a buscar abrigo alguno. Las agujas de hielo invisible en mi piel, atraviesan hasta el lugar más recóndito de mi alma. El frio puede ser doloroso. Pero si Elsa logró soportar todo el sufrimiento que le he causado, yo puedo tolerar esto. El viento se cuela entre los dedos de mis pies descalzos y por primera vez soy consciente de un detalle.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- le pregunto a Break, pero creo que debería explicarme mejor- ¿Por qué estás despierto? – El hombre centra sus ojos en mi y suelta una carcajada mínima y agotada.

-Si hay algo que no cura el tiempo…- suspira- son los recuerdos, Hans- musita algo ininteligible y lo insto a seguir hablando con un ademán de mis manos- Aunque me encuentre rehabilitado y en perfectas condiciones mentales, jamás olvidaré nada… - se pone de pie y comienza a reír con anhelo- La risa de Britana fue la más hermosa que jamás ha existido… ese sonido era la música más perfecta del universo, fue lo primero que me enamoró de ella… - se pasa una mano por los cabellos- Cuando me obsequió a Aida, me sentí absolutamente completo… ellas eran tan hermosas, me hacían muy feliz… Luego llegó el niño, pero no le di mucha importancia- frunce el ceño- porque esas dos mujeres eran todo cuanto quería y porque me hervía la sangre cuando alguien más se les acercaba… - vuelve a tomar asiento a mi lado- Todas las noches, sin falta, veo los ojos de mi esposa, llenos de lágrimas, abrazando a mi pequeña… todas las noches veo su sangre escurrirse entre mis dedos… y, al mismo tiempo, escucho los gritos suplicantes de Aida, _"Papá… yo te quiero… no me mates… ayuda a mami… está sangrando mucho…"_ Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora… y aquí me encontrarás siempre que también tengas una mala noche. Por poco no duermo…

Asiento de modo casi imperceptible y vuelvo a bajar la cabeza. Gracias al cielo que Elsa pudo salvarse y gracias al cielo que no recuerdo cómo demonios asesiné a aquel anciano que me brindó su confianza. Espero no rememorarlo nunca…

-Ahora, Hans- Break retoma la palabra luego de un buen tiempo- ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu hijo?

* * *

.

.

.

Ingreso a mi hogar luego de un arduo y exhaustivo día de trabajo. Los enfermos mentales terminan por colmarte la paciencia, creo que ya entiendo por qué algunos sanitarios suelen ser violentos a veces. Dejo mi cazadora sobre el respaldo de una silla del living- comedor y me sacudo el polvo del cabello. La luz está encendida, por lo cual supongo que Gyda se habrá pasado a dejarme comida. Doy unos cuantos pasos y suelto un improperio al chocar con la mesa ratona de revestimiento de mármol negro que me regaló Break. Aún no me acostumbro a su inapropiada ubicación. Es increíble cuanto ha cambiado la casa en nueve meses…

Las paredes de la sala de estar se encuentran adornadas por cuadros de todo tipo, en su mayoría abstractos. La mesa posee un mantel verde esmeralda, similar al tono de mis ojos, con bordados un tanto femeninos. No tengo que aclarar que fue elección de mi querida ex enfermera. El suelo es cubierto por una alfombra azul y mullida, con diseños árabes en tonos dorados. Sobre la misma, descansan tres sillones de tapizado oscuro y la mesa de mármol negro. Las cortinas de ambas ventanas frontales, han pasado a ser lisas y uniformes, con apenas unos detalles de color musgo en toda la extensión azabache. Junto a la puerta principal, descansa una mesilla alta y, sobre la misma, un teléfono inalámbrico. Además hay unas flores blancas que perfuman el lugar, cortesía de una enfermera bastante insistente y molesta, es nueva en el hospital y mi apariencia la ha atraído. Si tan solo supiera…

Camino hacia la cocina, la cual no ha sufrido muchos cambios: solo he añadido algunos electrodomésticos y un televisor, además de una foto mía junto a Gyda y Break, las únicas personas a las que realmente considero amigos. Abro la nevera y saco un recipiente con caldo de arvejas, lo paso a una fuente metálica y lo poso sobre una de las hornallas de la estufa para comenzar a recalentarlo. Mientras espero a que esté listo, me permito apreciar el buen sabor de una deliciosa copa de vino y enciendo la televisión, donde una periodista da el informe del clima de modo simpático.

Una vez lista la comida, ceno en silencio para después lavar los platos e ir a asearme. El baño no ha cambiado en absoluto, no había mucho por remodelar. Me desvisto sin prisa y dejo correr el agua para que se caliente, el vapor me rodea y lo aspiro siguiendo el consejo de Gyda. Me encuentro un poco resfriado y ella asegura que el agua en estado gaseoso es ideal para estas situaciones. No me demoro en demasía en lo que respecta a tomar un baño, por lo que, una vez cambiado, voy hasta mi cuarto y me recuesto a leer una de las historias de las que me ha hablado Elsa antaño.

 _El amor en los tiempos del Cólera_ , escrito por Gabriel García Márquez, un escritor latinoamericano. Es una de las pocas cosas buenas o neutrales que recuerdo de esa bella mujer. Ella adoraba al autor, aunque siempre solía quejarse de que las traducciones al inglés no eran buenas. Una semana antes de secuestrarla, le había propuesto darle clases de español y gustosa había aceptado. No puedo evitar pensar que, de haber estado en mis cabales, tal vez en este momento podríamos estar juntos, los dos, en una casa amplia y bonita con niños pelirrojos o rubios correteando y sacándonos de las casillas… Mi amor por ella (No, mi obsesión por ella), era tan egoísta que no me detuve a pensar en nada y actué desjuiciadamente.

No sé qué es lo que siento por Elsa con exactitud… pero es algo más que pena y arrepentimiento. Da igual, de cualquier forma no me acercaría nunca a ella, debe de aborrecerme y no podría hacerla sufrir con todos los recuerdos que de seguro se obliga a intentar borrar día a día. Ya bastante difícil debe de serle convivir con nuestro hijo.

Connor es un niño entusiasta por lo que he sabido. A diferencia de su madre, posee un carácter extrovertido y enérgico, muy similar al que yo tenía cuando era pequeño. Ha cumplido siete años este mes y su semblante muta a cada segundo que transcurre, asemejándose cada vez más a mí. Vive en Chicago junto a Elsa, su tía Anna y su tío Kristoff, esposo de la última mencionada. Break me ha dicho que la menor de las D´ Arendel se ve incapaz de alejarse de su hermana mayor desde que yo la apartase de su lado. Su marido la entiende y respeta tal decisión, a pesar de que Elsa insiste en marcharse para que lleven una vida solos en pareja. Agradezco al hombre, es una buena persona y cuida de Connor como si fuese suyo. Break también me ha traído varias fotos de la restaurada familia, él ha viajado hasta el hogar de Elsa y, discretamente, ha buscado por mí toda la información que le fue posible.

Elsa ha cambiado desde la primera vez que la vi, y yo he contribuido en ello en todas las formas posibles. La angustia, el abatimiento y el cansancio han generado muecas y líneas imborrables en su rostro, su cuerpo, antes delgado, se ha visto transformado bruscamente por la maternidad, dándole unas caderas más anchas, una cintura de mujer madura y unos atributos prominentes. El brillo de sus ojos antaño ha desaparecido y el largo cabello que solía trenzar es diariamente recogido en un moño complicado que impide apreciar su autentica belleza, aunque el color no ha cambiado. Sin embargo, su sonrisa es la misma y resulta radiante cuando de mi hijo se trata. Elsa D´ Arendel, a sus veintiocho años, sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto y su rostro joven de ángel, moteado por pecas, no me produce otra cosa más que odio hacia mi persona.

Anna se ha vuelto más responsable y sobreprotectora, no se separa ni de su hermana ni de su esposo. Ama a Connor aunque Break me ha dicho que la ha visto llorar luego de que el niño dijese o realizase algunas expresiones en particular. Naturalmente que eso sucede porque dichos actos lo vuelven idéntico a mí. Sin embargo, procura ser fuerte por Elsa, para que ella no caiga en viejos y dolorosos recuerdos. Su aspecto es muy similar al que poseía cuando la conocí, a sus dieciocho años. Es una muchacha bonita, de cabellos parecidos a los míos y ojos de aguamarina, cuerpo menudo que se asemeja al que poseía Elsa antes de quedar embarazada, piel acaramelada y salpicada de pecas. Hay que reconocer que Kristoff es afortunado, pero no tanto como lo hubiese sido yo de haber hecho las cosas correctamente. Anna es hermosa, pero Elsa no tiene ninguna palabra precisa que pueda describirla, su belleza no es de este mundo.

Kristoff es un hombre alto, rubio y atlético, con un empleo que realmente ama (es un esplendido oficial de policía), una esposa fiel, una cuñada afable e introvertida y un sobrino enternecedor de origen escalofriante. Break no ha hecho mucho hincapié en él, solo me ha dicho que cuida muy bien de Connor y que desea darle un primo para que se sienta más acompañado.

Y, finalmente, es el turno de mi niño. Nada ha obtenido de Elsa salvo su piel extremadamente pálida. Sus ojos son verdes, un tanto más claros que los míos, pero verdes al fin y al cabo. Su cabello de fuego contrasta con las motas rojizas sobre el puente de su respingona nariz, sus facciones alargadas, y dignas de un príncipe, dan muestras de que se volverá un hombre muy guapo a los ojos de toda mujer, así como yo lo he sido desde que tengo memoria. Su carácter es alegre y curioso, lo cual lo lleva a preguntar mucho por su padre (por mi). Ante esto, Break ha dicho que oyó a Elsa contarle al niño que su progenitor había sido un hombre con _problemas,_ difícil de entender, que debió de llevar una vida dura y que los actos cometidos, de los cuales hablarían cuando fuese mayor, podían ser fácilmente perdonados teniendo en cuenta el pasado. Stephen también mencionó que la familia no planeaba hablar nunca de mí, Connor supo de su padre por error.

-¿Papá fue malo?- preguntó una vez en el parque, mientras veía a su madre tejer y al extraño hombre de cabellos oscuros que leía un periódico a su lado. Break me expresó que Elsa dudo de su respuesta.

-Tu padre no tuvo una vida fácil.

-¿Te lastimó?

-Solo en parte, amor. No podría quererlo nunca, pero tampoco podría odiarlo.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque gracias a él te tengo a ti…

El sonido del teléfono me saca del largo análisis en el cual me había sumido. Me apresuro a atenderlo. Tomo el aparato e inicio la plática.

-Buenas noches, Hans Westergard al teléfono.

-¿Qué tal, imbécil?- el sonido áspero de mi amigo me llega a los oídos.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Stephen? –Alzo la voz para que crea que me encuentro agotado y molesto, no deseo hablar ahora…- Estaba por dormir.

-Sí, seguro. –Dialoga con sarcasmo- ¿Con dormir te refieres a pensar durante largas horas en tu hijo, Elsa y la vida que podrías haber llevado junto a ella?

-Púdrete.

-Eso pensé. -ríe- Escucha, hablé con el Director hoy- No sé a dónde quiere llegar pero espero que se dé prisa, es una gran amigo pero no estoy de ánimos para hablar.

-¿Y a mi qué?-gruño- ¡¿Puedes dejarme dormir?!

-Cierra tu maldita boca y déjame terminar- vuelve a reír- Le dije que te veía muy cansado, que te habías desenvuelto muy bien en tu labor y que creía que necesitabas un receso.- Bien, ahora sí que estoy confundido…

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- inquiero con el tono más desorientado que me es posible.

-Te conseguí vacaciones, hermano. –lo pronuncia como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Hace una pausa para beber algo, posiblemente la cerveza belga que siempre ingiere- Supongo que buscarás ya mismo un vuelo a Chicago.- soy incapaz de asimilar lo que me está diciendo. Tardo varios segundos en procesar todo- ¿Sigues vivo?

-S...Si.- la emoción y el miedo me invaden…. Viajar, Chicago, hijo, Elsa…

-Me alegro.

-Gracias, Stephen.-pronuncio con lentitud.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?-indaga retóricamente, sin buscar respuesta alguna de mi parte- Además realmente te veías cansado…

-Lo único que me agota es esa estúpida enfermera nueva.- Break ríe de buena gana y yo lo acompaño.

-¿La que te regaló flores?

-Ajam…

-¡Hermano, eso sí fue patético!

-¿Crees que debería decirle que soy uno de los pocos enfermeros sin más experiencia que una rehabilitación psicópata?

-No estaría mal- suelta otra carcajada- si le dices, por favor avísame. Quiero estar presente para verle la cara de espanto- lo acompaño en su nuevo lapso de diversión.

-¿Cuándo me darán vacaciones?- indago para comenzar a organizarme.

-En un mes, tienes tiempo para alistarte- hace una pausa- Tendrás ocho hermosas semanas para ver a tu principito. Parece demasiado tiempo ¿Verdad? Pero es lo justo para la gente que vive tratando con enfermos mentales.-se ríe con ánimos-Pídele a Gyda que te ayude, pero no vayas a decirle a donde te diriges. Pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Lo sé… -hago una pausa mientras pienso con detenimiento- ¿Qué tal Miami?

-Me parece bien, veré si te consigo un pasaje falso para que se lo crea.

-No me agrada mentirle…

-A mi menos, es como si engañásemos a nuestra madre. –Hace una pausa- Pero si da aviso a tus doctores te encerrarán de nuevo y a mí por cómplice.

-Seguro, creo que han estado vigilándonos mucho…

-¡Que se vayan al demonio!- reímos nuevamente- Voy a darme una ducha, hoy he llevado al campeón a jugar soccer al parque y se le dio por armar una pelea con lodo. ¡Es un inmaduro! Acaba de cumplir quince años y sigue con esas estupideces… -suspira- quisiera decirle que soy su padre para reprenderlo como es debido- no acoto nada, yo mejor que nadie sé que las palabras que levantan el ánimo no sirven para personas como nosotros- Bien, hasta luego, hermano.-me saluda luego de tomarse un respiro para aclarar sus ideas.

-Saludos- suspiro un momento antes de añadir- y gracias otra vez…

-No hay por qué…- asegura Break- Averigua lo que necesitas para tu viaje.

-Eso haré.

-¡Hasta luego!- rio ante su inesperado énfasis y cuelgo el teléfono… tengo mucho que hacer. Me dirijo a la cocina y sirvo un vaso con agua, no me lo bebo, solo lo llevo conmigo hasta la habitación y lo dejo en la mesa de noche junto a la lámpara de lava naranja y negra que me ha obsequiado Gyda. Camino hacia el armario y extraigo de su interior un ordenador portátil junto con su cargador. Conecto el aparato en el interruptor que se halla junto a mi lecho y apago la luz. Enciendo la computadora y bebo el agua mientras espero a que se cargue por completo. Aguardo pacientemente, me permito observar las sombras anaranjadas cual ocaso que se proyectan en la pared…

 _-¿Qué tipo de novela quisieras llevar hoy, Elsa?-te pregunto admirando tus orbes azules y cautivantes. La mueca de una sonrisa asoma en tu rostro pulcro y te devuelvo el gesto con la misma naturalidad… si supieras lo que causas en mí…_

 _-Supongo que alguna de interés amoroso…- respondes tímida al mismo tiempo que tus mejillas se colorean de un rojo enternecedor- Anna me la ha solicitado- agregas de antemano y rio ante tu nerviosismo._

 _-Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto una romántica…_

 _-El romance no va conmigo- explicas._

 _-Así como los libros no van con tu hermana, Elsa. – Me miras de soslayo, intranquila e incapaz de formular una buena excusa- Yo creo que hay algo de romance en ti… incluso, quien sabe, podrías tener un espíritu sensual- el color que adquiere tu rostro me fascina, no hay más bello tono para las mejillas de una mujer, que el matiz con que el rubor las tiñe. Y a ti te sienta de maravilla… podría tomarte justo ahora…_

 _-Sería lo mismo- espetas._

 _-¿Por qué?- indago, no queriendo que esta plática acabe. Muy pocas veces consigo que hables tanto como estas haciéndolo ahora._

 _-_ _La espiritualidad de la sensualidad se llama amor- recitas y presiento inmediatamente que no son palabras propias de ti._

 _-Buena frase- articulo- ¿Dónde la has leído?_

 _-El ocaso de los Ídolos, Friedrich Nietzsche._

El sonido del ordenador encendiéndose al completo me saca del recuerdo que estaba teniendo. Es increíble como una simple palabra, un color, una nimiedad, puede convertirse en Elsa en cuestión de segundos. Aparto mi vista de las sombras naranjas de crepúsculo y fijo mis ojos verdes en la pantalla. Ingreso a _Google_ e ingreso los datos necesarios para la compra de un pasaje. Un sinfín de ofertas aparece de inmediato, comienzo a compararlas y termino por elegir una que incluye una estadía gratis en un hotel cuatro estrellas, próximo a la casa de Elsa y Connor. Siete cuadras será lo que me separe de ellos. Reviso el bastardelo requerido: documento, visa, pasaporte y… certificado de alta médica para aquellos pasajeros que hayan sufrido problemas de índole física o mental… perfecto, todo en orden, supongo. Reservo el pasaje con fecha próxima a un mes y dos semanas y un anuncio destellante me felicita por mi "esplendida elección". El cuadrado brillante es adornado por una mujer bella de cabello rubio…

 _-¡No por favor!- gritas implorando, te agitas desesperada, enredando tu cabellera platinada como la luna- aún me duele…- sé que es así, puesto que no ha pasado mucho de nuestra primera intimidad, sin embargo las ansias por estar dentro de ti me dominan. Sin hacer caso a tus súplicas, llantos y gritos entremezclados con gemidos, me introduzco en ti lentamente y comienzo a embestirte con todo el amor y la pasión que soy capaz de expresar. Oh, Elsa, quisiera que me correspondieras de igual manera… Tu grito llegando al clímax corona la habitación de mi apartado hogar y el mío se le une, formando así un canto glorioso a mis oídos. Me desplomo sobre tu frágil cuerpo y escucho como tu llanto vuelve a hacer eco en la habitación._

 _-¿Por qué?...- preguntas desesperada- ¡¿Por qué?!- intentas apartarme de ti pero es inútil. Con mi fuerza considerable logro amainar tus intentos por golpearme._

 _-¡No me desafíes, Elsa! – Río con sátira- No sabes de lo que soy capaz… y, si no pecas de ignorancia, verás lo te conviene y empezarás a respetarme._

 _-¡O qué!- gritas mirándome directo a los ojos, llenándome de tu odio- ¿Vas a matarme?- te ríes insanamente- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hasta el infierno y la muerte suenan mejor que tener que estar encerrada contigo en este lugar!- te tomo de la mandíbula y hago presión, ahogas un grito de dolor._

 _-¡Guarda silencio, Elsa! – Imito tu risa insana mientras acaricio tus labios con la yema de mis dedos- que boca tan insensata… - te beso castamente- Jamás te mataría, Princesa, eso me destruye de solo pensarlo- vuelvo a apoderarme de tus belfos- pero no queremos que nada le ocurra a Anna ¿Verdad? Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto…– la sola mención de su nombre, hace que tu cuerpo tome un temperamento rígido, sin embargo vuelves a removerte buscando hacerme daño.-Si mal no recuerdo hemos tenido esta plática muchas veces… te dije que no te mataría nunca, princesa, pero Anna…_

 _-¡Y yo creo haberte dicho que no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana, monstruo, basura de primera, asquerosa bestia!- tus improperios no me llegan, sin embargo utilizo fuerza para acallarlos. Vuelvo a llevar una de mis manos hasta tu cuello y corto tus gritos cuando la falta de oxigeno hace acto de aparición en tu organismo. –Anna…- pronuncias con lentitud, entrecortadamente y sin empujes- ¿Por qué?...- vuelves a indagar desesperada, pero con un sonido quebrajado._

 _-Así está mejor, princesa- deshago mi agarre de tu garganta- Compórtate- Me observas detenidamente, quisiera poder leer tu mente. No soy capaz de anticipar el movimiento de tus labios, de los que brota tu saliva bendita, la cual empaña mi rostro. Me seco la mejilla y formo una mueca perversa antes de alzar mi mano y golpear tu bello semblante. Tu quejido de dolor se extiende por la habitación- Eso, Elsa…- articulo con voz ronca y molesta mientras limpio el rastro de sangre que baja desde tu labio partido- ¡No es propio de una muchacha tan recatada como tú!-termino por gritar. Me escupes de nuevo, sin temerme, sin respetarme, y yo detesto hacerte daño pero… Mi mano vuelve a alzarse contra ti, provocando otro impacto y más alaridos._

 _Repito la acción hasta que pierdes la conciencia._

-¡Lo siento, Elsa!- exclamo inconscientemente mientras vuelvo a la realidad, arrojo el ordenador lejos de mí, sin llegar a romperlo, como si de un objeto letal se tratase. Respiro agitadamente y cierro los ojos, recostando mi cabeza contra la madera del lecho en el acto. Estúpido anuncio destellante, con su estúpida azafata de estúpido cabello rubio.- De verdad lo lamento… - tardo unos segundos en normalizar la respiración y comienzo a incorporarme para levantar la computadora portátil del suelo. La reviso para comprobar que funcione y me dirijo a guardarla dentro del armario.

- _Por favor, Hans, por favor… esto no tiene ningún sentido…_

Recuesto la cabeza contra el ropero, buscando apartar la bella voz desesperada que se escurre por mi cabeza, juguetona, malévola, susurrándome que todo esto me lo he ganado por mis actos meramente justificables.

- _Eres un maldito enfermo…_

Golpeo la superficie de madera repetidas veces hasta lograr hacerme daño. Me odio, soy un monstruo, no debería de estar libre… Mi madre también lo era y pagó el precio: yo la maté con solo doce años. Eso es algo que obviamente el hospital no sabe, así como lo del bebé de una de mis casas de acogida. ¿Qué?... ¿Madre? ¿Bebé?... Los recuerdos me sacuden.

 _-¡Suéltame, Monstruo!_

Llevo ambas manos a los costados de mi sien y hago presión, luchando por no dejarme dominar por todo los gritos ensordecedoramente fatídicos. Lo siento tanto… de verdad… no quiero escuchar esas voces, solo deseo ser otra persona… diferente a aquel niño que ahogó a su madre, a aquel adolescente que asfixió a ese bebé, al joven que traicionó la confianza del anciano y acabó con su vida… Diferente a el demente insano que te acechó, Elsa.

 _-¡Vete a la mierda, enfermo maldito!_

Me dejo caer al suelo por competo. No he tenido ni una crisis desde que me dieron de alta y es por eso que estoy tan preocupado. No sé cómo controlarme… ¿Y si vuelvo a ser el monstruo de antes? ¿Y si me fugo en busca de Elsa y Connor y les hago daño? No quiero… tengo que retomar el control sobre mi cabeza…

 _-Poe es uno de mis autores preferidos, mi trabajo para el final del semestre va a ser acerca de él…_

Mi cuerpo se ovilla por instinto, el suelo frio me consuela y sirve como punzón para mantenerme alerta y sujeto a la realidad. Miles de recuerdos ingresan a mi mente y se escabullen por todos lados. Memorias buenas y memorias sátiras.

 _-Te odio, Hans -dices en medio de un sollozo-¡No sabes cuánto te odio!_

Todo comienza a volverse oscuro a mi alrededor, no logro ver u oír nada, he dejado de sentir el tacto frio de la cerámica del piso, nada tiene sentido. Me voy adormeciendo con un solo pensamiento en mi mente: Quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar convertirme en un monstruo desgraciado...

 _-¿Por qué?..._

Oh, Elsa, yo me pregunto lo mismo.

* * *

.

.

.

Ahora que me encuentro en el avión, al fin puedo respirar tranquilo. Siento el peso de la espera huir de mis hombros, mi corazón y mi conciencia. El viaje no será largo, según me han dicho, y me resultará placentero puesto que me han promovido a primera clase, todo por mantenerme tranquilo y disoluto ante el certificado de alta que debí de entregar al aeropuerto. Quieren que me relaje, no vaya a ser que me vuelva loco otra vez y los mate a todos. Pobres y cobardes ilusos.

El mes se me había antojado como una maldita eternidad… Gracias al cielo no he vuelto a tener más ataques y nadie, ni siquiera Break y Gyda, se ha enterado de la noche en que ese anuncio provocó uno. ¿Si tengo miedo? Pues naturalmente. No me gustaría que mi pequeño hijo resultase lastimado. Mucho menos la desdichada Elsa.

Me ofrecen unos bocadillos de queso y jamón y una bebida de soda. El sabor del queso y jamón fundido en conjunto con el pan es maravilloso, aunque el refresco tiene un gusto verdaderamente extraño que no logro descifrar. La gente es muy amable conmigo, quizás demasiado. Creo ver al piloto diciéndole a las azafatas: "¿Ven al hombre pelirrojo de allí? Quiero que lo mantengan tranquilo, puede ser peligroso. Es un ex paciente psiquiátrico. Complázcanlo en todo"

Malditos miedosos.

Descanso mi cabeza en el asiento mullido y una de las azafatas me trae auriculares y un reproductor de música portátil. El mismo tiene cargado varios géneros sonoros, aunque ella me lo entrega con la sección de melodía de relax abierta. Me rio discretamente ante esto y le doy las gracias con una sonrisa de complacencia. Ella se sonroja, como es de esperarse, y se aleja contoneando exageradamente las caderas y meneando su cabellera caoba que contrasta con su piel morena, buscando seducirme. Es una ofrecida, pero al menos no me contempla con recelo y pánico.

Coloco los auriculares en mis orejas y salgo de la sección de música pacifica para luego buscar un poco de Rock, aunque en realidad no soy muy apegado a ese género. Sin embargo, nunca está de más probar cosas nuevas. Decido dejarme llevar por los gustos de Break y elijo una canción de _Bon Jovi_. _Welcome to wherever you are_ comienza a oírse de inmediato. Definitivamente no está nada mal. Voy quedándome dormido. Solo espero que al despertar Chicago se encuentre frente a mis ojos.

…

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los fanales, me encuentro con el rostro de la azafata morena frente al mío, con gesto dulce y apacible, tiene una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y repite mi apellido con plétora, acompañado de un respetable apelativo, _Señor._ No es difícil saber que ha estado intentando despertarme desde hace rato.

-Señor Westergard, hemos llegado. – me anuncia cuando por fin soy capaz de enfocar mi mente en la realidad por completo. Es muy extraño, parece que he dormido todo el viaje de doce horas. Es técnicamente imposible. Suelo despertarme sin falta todas las noches, agobiado por las pesadillas que me traen nuevos recuerdos. Algo me dice que me han sedado. Creo saber qué es lo que tenía la soda de gusto extraño.

Me suelto del agarre de la azafata y acomodo mi ropa ligeramente arrugada por la posición en que he dormido. Busco mi pequeño bolso y acomodo las cosas que he utilizado la noche anterior: solo un peine y pastillas de menta. Acomodo mi cabello de fuego con la mano y desabrocho el cinturón. Definitivamente me han sedado ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de que el avión ha aterrizado?

-Su maleta ya está lista, señor- habla la azafata- solo debe de pasar a retirarla en la sección de despache del aeropuerto. Aquí tiene e ticket- acepto el pequeño papel azul y me giro en todas direcciones. El vehículo carece de pasajeros.

-¿Hace cuanto hemos aterrizado?- Indago con el ceño fruncido. La mujer me observa con algo de reticencia pero termina por hablar.

-Dos horas, señor. Me he encargado personalmente de todos sus trámites. Solo debe buscar su maleta y disfrutar de Chicago.

-¿Por qué no me han despertado antes?- se muerde el labio con preocupación y yo comienzo a reír- No podían- afirmo- ¿Verdad?- ella asiente con vergüenza- ¿Enserio era necesario drogarme?

-Lo lamento mucho, señor, solo cumplíamos ordenes del Piloto…

-Descuide- suspiro- supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a este tipo de… sucesos- me quito los auriculares y le extiendo el reproductor de música- Gracias por encargarse de todo, ha sido muy servicial.

-Fue un placer, señor Westergard. – me asegura recibiendo el objeto. Comienzo a marcharme pero ella vuelve a hablar, haciendo que me pare en seco- ¿Usted… tiene teléfono? – La miro con la confusión plasmada- es decir… no lo sé… ¿No quisiera… salir? Algún día.

-Créeme, muchacha, no quieres salir conmigo.- respondo brusco.

-No le tengo miedo, señor.

-No es cuestión de temerme o no. – Alego - No puedo permitirme estar con nadie porque… tengo un pasado particular… - Elsa regresa a mi mente- Además, lo siento, preciosa, pero no me atraes. No eres mi tipo de chica.- asiente cabizbaja y yo me retiro a buscar mis cosas para abandonar el aeropuerto. Sin voltearme, vuelvo a agradecerle su preocupación y le deseo suerte en su vida. Espero no volver a cruzármela, es del tipo de mujer insistente.

Desciendo del avión y el aire de Chicago me recibe con una brisa templada y fresca. Me gusta. Voy caminando con decisión hasta la sala de despacho y entrego el ticket azul luego de hacer diez minutos de fila. Me devuelven la maleta y doy con la salida. La gente camina feliz por el aeropuerto, alguno que otro pasa corriendo, preocupado por perder el velo, hay personas tristes también, supongo que las despedidas son dolorosas, la gente de limpieza parece estar siempre enfadada, no los culpo, su trabajo no es precisamente el más bonito del mundo. Cuando atravieso la puerta principal, me llega una mezcla de aroma a pizza, combustible, cerveza y monotonía. Chicago no es mi tipo ideal de ciudad, pero supongo que, para Elsa, habrá sido una localidad prospera como para empezar una nueva vida. Busco mi móvil dentro de mi bolsillo y lo enciendo por primera vez desde que subí al avión. Espero unos segundos hasta que actualiza la información, tecleo táctilmente el archivo con la dirección del hotel y, tras obtenerlo, me paro cerca del asfalto y detengo un taxi extendiendo mi mano. El conductor me ayuda a cargar las dos maletas y luego me pide que le indique el destino. Eso hago, inmediatamente me sumo en el silencio y, contemplo la cuidad pasar ante mis ojos. Qué bueno que el taxista no es muy hablador.

…

 _Holiday Inn Express Chicago - Magnificent Mile_. El anuncio perpetuamente magnífico, me recibe en la entrada del hotel de equiparable esplendor. Cuatro estrellas de lujo impactante dan giros en mi mente al ingresar por la muy labrada puerta principal, con remaches de madera oscura y cristal notablemente costoso. Un vestíbulo de cerámicas pálidas y una escalera pequeña a la izquierda es lo primero que percibo, además de las flores amarillas en los maceteros que se hallan ubicados en el exterior. Un hombre gentil y vestido de camarero toma mis maletas y me indica la escalera para que realice los trámites de hospedaje. Le agradezco el gesto y sigo sus indicaciones hasta llegar a la mesa de entrada, la cual consta de un escritorio alto y recubierto de vidrio, lámparas modernas que contrastan con la iluminación tenue que ofrece la habitación, un sinfín de tarjetas a modo de llaves (todas con una numeración diferente), ordenadores fijos, teléfonos inalámbricos y tres mujeres atareadas con sonrisas forzadas y miradas de hastío. Debo esperar unos minutos hasta que atienden a las seis personas que hacen fila delante de mío. Cuando al fin es mi turno, muestro el código descargado en la pantalla de mi móvil, una de las mujeres lo escanea y toma la tarjeta número 22 de todas las disponibles y me sonríe sin esfuerzo o disgusto en la mirada.

-Disfrute de su estadía, señor…- lee la tarjeta de identificación- … Westergard- finaliza- Recuerde que estamos para servirle. Si puedo serle útil solo búsqueme, lo serviré en lo que sea… - He estado siete años en un sanatorio mental, supongo que en ese tiempo las mujeres se han vuelto más promiscuas que antaño. Se sirven en bandeja.

-Gracias- respondo escuetamente.

-El joven Alex lo escoltará a su habitación. Lamento no poder hacerlo yo misma- puntualiza llevándose la mano a su escote pronunciado y abriendo el segundo botón de su camisa.

-Escuche- digo poniendo las manos sobre la mesa- Soy casado y tengo un hijo. Estoy aquí por un viaje de negocios. He reservado este hotel porque me han dicho que era excepcional, pero si usted desea transformarlo en un cabaret, le aseguro que volveré sobre mis pasos, atravesaré la puerta principal y buscaré otro lugar.- La cara de la mujer es un poema, debo contener mis ganas de reír. El efecto logrado con mis palabras es magnífico. No podría haber resultado mejor.

-Lo lamento, señor- asegura- Espero pueda disculpar mi desfachatez. No quisiera tener problemas con mi superior.

-Créame, su superior habría sido el último de sus problemas. No le gustaría ver a la señora Westergard enojada. – la empleada ríe nerviosa mientras teclea los últimos datos de mi recibo en el ordenador.

-¿Su esposa es muy celosa, eh?- asiento por respuesta, solo porque soy incapaz de formular una palabra. La idea de Elsa como mi esposa me inunda por completo. Puedo imaginármela con su cabello casi blanco desordenado, en medio de una escena de celos. Una diminuta sonrisa asoma a mi rostro sin darme cuenta. Tomo el papel que me ofrece la mujer y me doy vuelta sin mediar palabras. Alex, el joven maletero, me espera con mi ligero equipaje cargado en un carrillo dorado y me pide que le siga con un gesto de su mano y un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de respetuoso saludo.

-¿Es su primera vez en Chicago, señor?- me pregunta luego de unos momentos.

-Si- respondo, aunque en realidad no estoy seguro. No recuerdo casi nada de mis treinta años de vida Las nimiedades no son prioridades para mi cerebro, el cual se empeña en recuperar las vivencias oscuras de mi existencia: mi madre, el bebé, el anciano cuyo nombre aún desconozco, Elsa. Solo espero no haber cometido ningún otro crimen…

-¿Viene por trabajo o vacaciones?

-Trabajo- miento, no creo que sea conveniente dar dos versiones diferentes en el hotel. Comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo estrecho, con las paredes tapizadas de rojo, cerámicas pulcras y luces atenuadas, en el frontón izquierdo, hay un ascensor y una pantalla con un mapa de todo el hotel. Puedo vislumbrar una moderna cocina comedor general, en la cual han de almorzar las personas que solo se hallan de paso. Como no tardamos en subir al ascensor no puedo detallarla con precisión, solo sé que es muy luminosa y cómoda a juzgar por los sillones blancos y rojos. Tal vez le eche un vistazo más tarde.

El elevador nos lleva a un pasillo de blanco apagado en la paredes y alfombra roja en el suelo, con puertas de caoba- doce en total- y cuadros con la misma fotografía en diferentes gamas de colores, todos citan _Hotel Cass, North Wabash Avenue, Chicago._ La imagen muestra al edificio en todo su esplendor frontal, con sus flores en las ventanas inferiores del vestíbulo y la entrada y el tejado en forma de caparazón sobre la puerta principal, con los dos letreros de _Holiday Inn Express Chicago_ a la vista, uno de ellos colgando del techo curveo y el otro incrustado en la pared, en el lado derecho de la abertura. Tal como los vi al bajar del taxi.

En el costado de la puerta del ascensor, hay un número grabado en oro y Teca que señala el segundo piso del hotel. No me agradan las alturas en demasía así que me fascina la idea de hallarme a solo unos cuantos metros del suelo, por así decirlo. Caminamos hasta llegar a la habitación 22 y yo inserto la tarjeta en el marcador electrónico. La entrada se abre tras emitir un sonido de aceptación acompañado de una luz verde.

El lugar consta de solamente dos ambientes, el baño y la recamara. Supongo que deberé almorzar en esa cocina-sala tan amplia y moderna. El cuarto de servicio está revestido de tonos dorados por las paredes y los azulejos de la bañera, aunque el posa toallas y otros elementos son plateados y, claro está, el lavabo, el sanitario y el bidet son níveos.

La recamara posee un ventanal, que me enseña a Chicago tan monótono y rutinario, con cortinados blancos y transparentes. La cama es enorme, podrían dormir cuatro personas en ella. El cabecero ocupa media pared y resalta siendo de un verde oscuro. Los acolchados mullidos, son pálidos y cortados por una sabana decorativa de tonos musgos sombreados. A un costado del lecho, se encuentra la mesa de noche, infaltable, con una lámpara cuadrada de luz cegadora. A lo largo de toda la pared que enfrenta a la cama, se extiende una mesada de ébano con tres escasos adornos abstractos y un televisor de alta definición. Por último, junto a una de las paredes que dan al baño, hay un armario individual para guardar la ropa y las maletas.

Es la habitación ideal para un hombre, o una mujer, que viaja sin compañía

-El teléfono está en el cajón de la mesa de noche- habla Alex- lo conectaré y podrá comunicarse sin problemas. – Asiento ante su explicación- Recuerde: el botón grande y azul es para servicio a cuartos.

-Gracias, aunque dudo que se pueda comer aquí- digo señalando la habitación sin mesa.

-Pues si así lo desea solo debe pedir que le faciliten una mesilla- me informa- también puede realizar otros pedidos, como jabones, toallas… lo que usted necesite. – Vuelvo a asentir y lo observo realizar su trabajo- ¡Listo!- exclama al terminar de conectar el objeto- ahora solo debe llamar a quien quiera. ¿El señor necesita de mí para algo más?

-No, gracias- digo mientras busco mi billetera y extraigo cien dólares- has sido muy amable.- el muchacho me mira incrédulo ante tamaña propina- anda, no es una broma, ni es falso. Solo espero que no lo malgastes.- toma el billete aún de forma reticente y luego me sonríe.

-¡Gracias, señor! Hoy llevaré a Jenny a comer- arqueo una ceja y él se ríe nervioso- es mi novia- explica.

-En tal caso… es una buena inversión. Supongo.

-¡Qué va! Hace años que estamos juntos, es una chica maravillosa. Invertir dinero en ella es lo mejor de la tierra. – Se ríe mientras guarda el dinero y yo lo acompaño- ¿Usted tiene novia?- entorna los ojos- lo siento, no quiero ser indiscreto.

-Descuida- le digo y luego me esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y seguir con la farsa de hombre casado- Tengo una esposa y también soy padre- contesto.

-Vaya, tiene su vida hecha- corrección: Tengo mi vida deshecha- Aunque no parece muy mayor…

-Tengo treinta.

-Bueno, alégrese, yo no lo creía mayor de veinticinco- rio junto con él y le agradezco el improvisado alago.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas con… Jenny?-demoro en acordarme el nombre de la chica.

-Cuatro años-dice sonriente- nos conocemos desde hace doce.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintisiete y ella veinticuatro.

-¿No piensas pedirle matrimonio?

-Aún no. Creo que no hay que apresurar las cosas.

-Oye, es una mujer. Ella debe estar gritando porque se lo pidas. Tienen cuatro años juntos ¡Por todos los cielos!

-¿Usted cree?- asiento.- Tal vez debería reconsiderarlo….- se sume en sus pensamientos y luego abre los ojos de forma brusca- ¡Ya me he demorado demasiado!- exclama de repente- Un placer conocerlo, señor Westergard. Lo veo luego, si necesita información sobre la ciudad, avíseme.

-Creo que podré apañármelas. – Alego mientras lo veo salir- gracias de todas formas.

-¡Hasta luego!- en cuanto se marcha, me asomo al ventanal disponible en el cuarto y observo el lugar. A siete cuadras de este hotel se encuentran Elsa y mi Hijo, y la vida que jamás podré tener junto a ellos. Creo que iré a dormir un poco antes de buscar a Connor. Me recuesto en la cama y escondo mi cabeza entre los brazos para luego entregarme a una tierra imaginaria y llena de dolorosos recuerdos.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, ya casi es de noche. Me he perdido el día y la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo… supongo que ese sedante era realmente fuerte.

…

El _British International School of Chicago_ , se levanta orgulloso ante los ojos de cualquiera. Con sus tonos marrones, su letrero digno de respeto, su campo de deportes ocupado por niños de diversas etnias y su patio escolar con pasillos al aire libre que dibujan serpenteantes caminos, basta y sobra para ver cuanta atención le deben de dedicar las personas que allí trabajan. Debe ser muy costoso cuidarlo, tan costoso como la cuota a pagar. Kristoff debe de querer mucho a Connor para gastarse tamaña cantidad de dinero, porque sé que es él y no Elsa quien brinda tal cosa. Naturalmente, ella podría pagarlo con su sueldo de institutriz pero, ante las suplicas de su cuñado, cede esa responsabilidad sobre el niño al tío del mismo.

He venido con una hora de anticipación, por si acaso. Tengo tiempo de sobra para analizar la flamante estructura, aunque, la verdad, la expectativa por conocer a cierto pequeño me impide pensar con claridad. Mi hijo ha de salir en tres minutos y desde ese momento tendré quince conjuntos de sesenta segundos para acercarme sin que ninguna maestra me vea. No puedo dejar que lo hagan, el colegio debe de saber mi historia y que Connor se parezca tanto a mi solo empeora las cosas. Cualquiera sabría que es mi hijo. Debo actuar con cuidado o podrían alertar a la policía y, peor aún, a Elsa.

Mantengo mi mirada fija en la puerta, aplacando las ansias de verlo por primera vez en persona. Quince minutos será poco tiempo pero no puedo quejarme. Es Anna quien viene a retirarlo, Elsa y Kristoff trabajan a esta hora. Ella es la única que puede darse una pequeña escapada para venir por él, aunque siempre llega con esos quince minutos de retraso.

El timbre suena, seguido de los gritos alegres de todos los niños. Centenas de cabezas de cabelleras diferentes, o similares, se esparcen por el lugar, llegando a los brazos de sus respectivos padres o abordando un autobús escolar. Estiro el cuello para tener una mejor perspectiva y entonces lo veo. Tal como me dijo Break. Obedeciendo a las palabras de su madre, el pequeño pelirrojo se posiciona junto a un pilar cercano al estacionamiento, junta sus manos y saluda a un par de compañeros para luego bajar la mirada y esperar la llegada de su tía. Mi respiración se acelera mientras me decido a cruzar la calle, lo único que me separa de él. Los quince minutos resuenan en mi mente y apresuro el paso. Al final, debo de frenarme en seco para no atropellarlo, no puedo pensar con claridad. Mi pierna golpea contra su pequeño hombro cubierto por el color Marron de su uniforme escolar. Suelta una pequeña exclamación y levanta su mirada verdosa hasta la mía, me contempla un poco asustado pero cuando le sonrío su expresión se suaviza.

Es como verme a mí mismo en mi infancia, pero con un ligero matiz diferente. Nos desigualamos en el brillo en los ojos, sus pupilas irradian felicidad, reflejan que es un niño al cual aman y hacen muy feliz. A diferencia de mí, el loco Hans Westergard, cuya madre era una irresponsable y ebria mujer que se acostaba con cualquier hombre que pagara sus cuentas un tiempo. Así terminó por tener trece hijos, siendo asesinada por el último de ellos, su favorito. Ya estoy volviendo al pasado de nuevo. No debo dejar que eso me afecte, solo debo de concentrarme en esos orbes esmeraldas aclarados que me miran expectantes.

-Lo siento, pequeño- articulo y me acuclillo para estar a su altura- venía con la cabeza en otro lado…

-Descuide, señor. Me sucede a veces- su voz me golpea como una dulce melodía matinal y enternecedora, quisiera abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas por ser un maldito maniático, quisiera llevarlo al parque de la mano y compensar todos esos años de ausencia- ¡Es como si estuviese pensando en algo importante y olvidara luego el camino y me tropezara o golpeara y luego volviera a la realidad y… y…! ¡Siempre me sucede! – rio ante sus atropelladas palabras y me atrevo a acariciarle un poco el cabello- Mi madre siempre me regaña por ser un tanto despistado- me cuenta rodando los ojos y es entonces cuando me atrevo a hablar un poco más, es bueno saber de su carácter sociable.

-No debería, a todos nos puede pasar.- le aseguro.

-Pero es que a mí me ocurre siempre… muchas veces me puse en peligro yo solito.

-¿De verdad?- asiente enérgicamente- Cuéntame- le pido enarcando una ceja de forma interesada, debo mantener viva la plática.

-Bueno…- lleva su pequeña manito pálida a su mentón y se lo acaricia mientras piensa- Una vez iba leyendo un comic en la calle con mi tía y ella se paró a ver una vidriera y yo no la vi y seguí caminando y no puse atención por ir leyendo y casi me atropella un auto y mi tía lloró desconsolada todo el día y mi madre me abrazó por horas cuando le contaron y mi tío debió calmarlas a ambas…- vuelvo a soltar una risa ante su forma enérgica de hablar.

-Ese comic de verdad debía de estar interesante- comento.

-¡Sí!- exclama dando un saltito- ¡Era la edición limitada de _La Liga de la Justicia_! – sus ojos brillan por el entusiasmo y no puedo evitar sonreír bobaliconamente.

-¿Te gustan los súper héroes?- inquiero mientras miro disimuladamente a ambos lados para cerciorarme de que nadie nos esté poniendo atención.

-¡Me encantan!- grita con alegría- Y tengo un cuarto con posters de ellos, y un disfraz de _Superman_ y mis cosas del colegio también son de los héroes de _Marvel…_

-¿ _Superman_ es tu favorito?

-No, me gusta más _Thor_ \- admite- pero aún no consigo un disfraz de él, al menos no uno decente- un sonido divertido y mutuo brota de nuestros labios, aunque se interrumpe cuando él se me queda viendo un momento, como si intentase adivinar algo- ¿A usted le gustan los súper héroes?-indaga luego de un momento.

-No mucho- admito- lo que sé de ellos es gracias a mi mejor amigo.

-Yo podría enseñarle mucho más- me rio al apreciar su mirada orgullosa, esa que tanto me caracteriza y que ha heredado, y vuelvo a revolverle el cabello.

-Apuesto a que si… -suspiro.

-¿Porqué no le gustan?

-En realidad, jamás les he puesto atención…

-Ya veo… - baja la mirada un momento- A mi madre no le gustan, dicen que son violentos, igual que mi Tía Anna.- se me acerca un poco y me habla al oído.- es mi tío Kristoff quien me deja leer los comics y me compra cosas de _Marvel…_

-A tu madre no le gustará mucho eso…

-No, pero deja que mi tío me consienta.- mantiene una postura regia un minuto y luego me extiende su mano con rapidez- Me llamo Connor- su actitud me fascina es como un pequeño hombrecito lleno de educación. Acepto el gesto y le devuelvo la radiante sonrisa que esboza.

-Mucho gusto, Connor, mi nombre es…- dudo si darle o no mi verdadero apelativo pero termino por proporcionárselo- … Hans- completo. No parece reconocer nada malo en esa palabra.

-El gusto es todo mío, Señor Hans.- su inocencia me conmueve, será fácil encontrar un pretexto para que no le cuente nada a nadie de nuestra plática. Contemplo con fijeza todo su pequeño rostro, sus cejas rojizas, sus ojos de un esmeralda suavizado, el puente de su nariz recubierto de pecas, sus labios rosados y su piel de mayólica blanca, tan blanca como la nieve. Él mantiene un silencio seguro durante mi escrutinio y tardo un momento en comprender que también está analizándome. Vuelvo a realizar una mueca de felicidad y su diminuta boquita se apresura a devolvérmela, sin apartar sus orbes de los míos.

-Usted se parece mucho a mi… - pronuncia con lentitud y, por primera vez, inseguridad. Una de sus manos asciende hasta mi rostro y se posiciona bajo mi barbilla. La mueve a un lado y otro, haciéndome ladear el rostro dos veces para ser observado con precisión- mucho…- musita con el ceño levemente fruncido. Recompone su expresión y suaviza el agarre- ¡Que extraño! ¿Verdad?- suelto un largo suspiro, por un momento creí que se daría cuenta, pero es imposible, su inocencia innata le impide ver la realidad. Se nota que ha crecido con Anna.

-Sí, muy extraño- concuerdo mientras rio levemente: no hay nada de extraño en que un hijo se parezca a su padre. Connor empieza a parlotear sobre parecidos y personas desconocidas que se asemejan y, mientras lo hace, aprovecho para darle un vistazo a mi reloj: trece minutos. Anna estará aquí en menos de un parpadeo. Interrumpo a mi pequeño, me apena hacerlo, pero si lo quiero volver a ver debo de conformarme con este escaso tiempo. – Lo siento, campeón- alego mientras le revuelvo el cabello de fuego- pero tengo que irme, me temo que ya me he demorado mucho.

-Oh…- su rostro se ve desilusionado y eso me alegra, significa que no quiere que me marche. Agacha la cabeza y yo se la levanto para que me mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto expectante por lo que pueda ser su respuesta.

-Nada… - musita dudoso- es que no muchas veces hay adultos agradables con quien platicar- explica y se me acerca cómplice- la mayoría son aburridos- susurra con malicia y no contengo mis ganas de reír- Espero tenga un buen día…- alega sereno- ¿¡De verdad ya debe marcharse?! ¡Hay mucho de _Thor_ que me gustaría contarle! – exclama efusivamente, causándome un sobresalto.

-Sí, de verdad debo irme- su alegría se esfuma y baja la cabeza nuevamente- Pero…- comienzo a decir y su mirada brilla- estaré por aquí un tiempo, tal vez me pase otro día. Quizá mañana…

-¡Mañana!- expresa saltando- Me ha gustado hablar con usted, señor Hans- admite enrojeciendo un poco.

-También me ha gustado, Connor.- le vuelvo a sonreír- vendré mañana.

-¡Sí! ¡Le traeré un comic para que lo lea en cuanto tenga tiempo!

-Bueno, gracias- comento divertido por la situación. Me alegra que sea tan fácil ganarse la confianza de un niño. Pienso que si lo hubiese conocido de adolescente, sería mucho más difícil. Extremadamente difícil. Pero mi hijo apenas si tiene siete años, su dulce edad le impide mirar con malos ojos a las personas que se comportan de buena manera. Eso puede ser peligroso, ahora que lo pienso. Connor, no sé como haré, pero te prometo que contarás siempre con mi protección aún cuando me halle lejos. –Tengo que irme- digo mientras me pongo de pie- tu madre ya debe de venir por ti.

-En realidad es mi tía quien viene a buscarme. – me informa y procuro actuar como si desconociera ese dato.

-Ya veo…- comento- Connor, procura no decirle a nadie de mi. A tu madre no le gustará que hables con extraños ¿Verdad?

-No…- musita dudoso- pero usted no es un extraño. Es mi amigo. – la palabra me alegra en cierta forma.

-Pero los adultos no lo verán así... ¿Entiendes?

-Eso creo.- pienso en algo que me ayude a asegurar su silencio.

-Es porque, como tú has dicho, somos muy aburridos.

-¡Ya entiendo!- enuncia- Aunque usted no es aburrido- me permito una risa antes de llevar un dedo a mis labios y chistar entrecortadamente.

-No digas nada.- le repito mientras retiro mi índice de los belfos.

-No lo haré- me asegura guiñándome uno de sus ojitos. Me inclino un poco y beso su frente de forma lenta, queriendo alargar, definitivamente, el momento juntos.

-Hasta mañana, campeón.

-Hasta mañana, señor Hans… - giro sobre mis pasos y me aparto con rapidez, justo en el momento en el cual el auto de Anna, un flamante _Cabriolet_ Blanco _,_ idéntico al de Gyda, dobla en la esquina. Desde mi anterior escondite, veo como la bonita pelirroja desciende de su vehículo, enfundada en unos ajustados jeans azules, botas marrones y suéter y pañuelo a juego. La mujer avanza hasta mi pequeño hijo y él se lanza a sus brazos emocionado. Ella lo recibe gustosa aunque un tanto incomoda a mi parecer. Juntos avanzan hasta el automóvil y, una vez que mi pequeño se ha sentado, ella le ayuda a abrocharse el cinturón. Está en buenas manos.

Parece que Anna inicia un largo parloteo, muy propio de ella, mientras enciende el auto. Connor mira por la ventana en múltiples direcciones, me atrevo a salir un poco de mi escondrijo, lo suficiente para ser visto. Su carita adorable se torna feliz y agita su manito con secretismo al mismo tiempo que el vehículo se pone en marcha. Le correspondo con sigilo para luego marcharme con una curva emocionada en mis labios.

Hoy he conocido a mi hijo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Cuando comenté el último Capitulo de MAO, no pensé que me metería en un embrollo tan grande como escribir un one-shot. Por un motivo particular, dicho OS ha dejado de existir para dar paso a un Short- fic Helsa. ¿Cual es ese motivo? ¡Pues superaba las 20.000 palabras! XD

Aceptando una sugerencia de A Frozen Fan, decidí dividirlo y transformarlo. Y aquí tienen la primera parte de la historia. Le puesto rating M por algunos recuerdos que pueda llegar a tener Hans, como ya han visto.

Muy pronto continuaré con el próximo Capitulo, espero que este pequeño fic sea bien recibido, es mi primer Helsa.

Sobre el nombre del niño, Connor, seguro habrá preguntas. Si, es un apelativo bastante normal para un pequeño de Chicago pero además existe toda una historia detrás de eso. El escrito fue inspirado por The Lonely Frozen Wolf (Loba) y A Frozen Fan convirtió a nuestro Hans en una especie de lobo malo y feroz (ajajja), sumado a que MAO está basada en la cancion _Animals_ de M5, me pareció que el nombre era perfecto. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Connor significa "Familiar del Lobo" ejejej saquen sus propias conclusiones XD. Además, a los chicos llamados Connor se los describe como _sociables, simpáticos y amables en su trato con los demás, seguros de sí mismos, buenos amigos y les gusta que los demás escuchen sus opiniones._ Tal y como ha sido descrito el niño.

Si hay lectores de primerizos que se han interesados por este fic, los saludo con alegría, saben que los amo. Pronto tendré la actualización del próximo Capitulo,la cual conlleva una gran sorpresa, ya creo habérselos dicho.

Volviendo con el fandom Helsa, el supuesto OS que se transformó en Short- fic aún nno esá terminado, por lo que creo que esto viene para rato ajajja aunque no van a ser muchos capitulos, puesto que es una humilde continuación de MAO.

Si tienen preguntas o algo serán bienvenidas.

Un beso enorme...

¡QUE VIVAN LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE! uups... esa no era jejeje

¡QUE VIVA EL HELSA!


	2. Chapter 2

_(...) no supiste tener paciencia para ganarte mi cariño. Sin tratar de forzarme... (...)_

 _-Mi Amada Obsesión, A Frozen Fan._

* * *

Cuatro de las ocho semanas disponibles para ver a mi niño han pasado. Durante todo este tiempo, Connor y yo nos hemos frecuentado diariamente a la salida del colegio, incluso ha mentido a su madre y sus tíos, alegando sobre una tarde de juegos con sus amigos, un trabajo escolar o una salida al parque a pasear a su perro. Naturalmente, en todos esos momentos ha estado conmigo, juntos vamos a las plazas más alejadas de los sitios concurridos por su familia, caminamos por las tiendas, paseamos a su pequeño y anciano perrito _Olaf_ \- El nombre me es familiar aunque no logro recordar de donde- tomamos un helado, comemos hamburguesas o simplemente nos sentamos en la habitación de mi hotel a leer uno de sus comics favoritos. En los quince minutos disponibles luego de cada jornada escolar, preferimos conversar de nuestros gustos, o de lo que realizaremos en el próximo encuentro extenso. Debemos cuidar no llamar mucho la atención de nadie.

Me bebo un sorbo de café caliente mientras tecleo la contraseña de mi cuenta de _Skype_. Mi foto de perfil, un gatito naranja de procedencia desconocida, aparece de inmediato, seguida del nombre que Connor ha elegido para mí: Han Wesmergarden. Cuando le dije que lo más seguro era no dar mi nombre por si su madre se extrañaba de tal contacto electrónico, él mismo me proporcionó la identidad de uno de sus pequeños compañeros, el cual carece de una cuenta en _Skype._ Tiene en total seis colegas sin dicho software, peo a él le pareció divertida su elección debido a que mi nombre y el de su amigo son similares. Hablamos siempre que podemos e incluso le he ayudado a hacer los deberes algunas veces. Es increíble que el mes se haya ido tan rápido… solo espero que las cuatros semanas restantes sean igual de maravillosas.

Mi mano busca la tasa de café y tropieza con una pila de papeles. Sonrío al ver que, en realidad, se trata de uno de los tantos comics que me ha prestado Connor. Están desperdigados por todo el lugar, lo cual me llena de emoción, es como si estuviera conmigo aunque se halle ausente. Mi hijo no está conectado en la red, pero aún así le dejo un mensaje.

 _-Te veo en una hora, campeón._

Hoy lo llevaré al cine a ver la nueva película de _Marvel,_ no le tengo mucha fe pero habrá que darle una oportunidad. Además, cierto niño pelirrojo muere por verla. _Ant Man_ no está entre sus héroes favoritos pero, si se trata de una película Marvel, no va a perdérsela. Se supone que Anna va a dejarlo en la tienda municipal para una convención infantil de comics, en cuanto ella se mache, yo saldré de una cafetería vecina y buscaré a Connor para que vayamos al cine. Debo salir ya para estar a tiempo. Pero al parecer el mundo no opina lo mismo, puesto que el teléfono comienza a sonar con insistencia y me veo obligado a atenderlo. Portando un ceño terriblemente fruncido, y arrojado mí abrigo a la cama de la habitación, levanto el objeto y presiono el botón verde, ese que indica la aceptación de cualquier conversación.

-Hans Westergard al teléfono- pronuncio con rapidez mientras observo el reloj con recelo. El tiempo vuela.

-Corrección: _imbécil_ al teléfono- resoplo hastiado al reconocer la voz de mi inoportuno mejor amigo.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Stephen?- indago molesto- debo recoger a Connor en menos de una hora.

-Oye, serénate. Solo quería saber cómo estabas.- me asegura- No has llamado desde tu partida y Gyda me rogó que interrumpiera tus vacaciones en Miami, temía que te hubiese sucedido algo. – Ríe levemente- He insistido en que las playas de Miami son muy hermosas y que de seguro estarías tomando un buen bronceado, pero ya sabes cómo es ella.

-Sí, lo sé….- suspiro- lamento no haber llamado… Connor ha ocupado mi mente al completo aún cuando lo veo solo quince minutos al día. Te lo aseguro, me he estado pasando días enteros hablando con él. - escucho como bebe algo por lo que continuo hablando- ¿Gyda no sospecha nada?

-Nada de nada- me afirma- aunque tuve que decirle que se te ha roto la cámara del móvil y que por eso no envías fotografías.

-Gracias…- musito mientras enciendo inconscientemente la pantalla de mi teléfono. En él aparece una foto de Connor con su uniforme escolar, sonriente y sonrojado por el sol que le da de lleno en la piel pálida. En sus manos lleva un muñeco de edición limitada de _Thor_ que me ha costado conseguir y que ha valido lo suyo, pero la felicidad de mi niño no tiene precio. Le ha dicho a su madre que lo ha ganado en un sorteo en una de las convenciones para niños a las que tanto asiste.

-¿Y cómo va todo? ¿Cómo es?- inquiere mientras mastica algo. Seguramente allí apenas es la hora del almuerzo, mientras en Chicago ya es de tarde.

-Es maravilloso…- suspiro- quisiera que lo conocieras como yo lo estoy haciendo. Te sorprenderías. Es terriblemente listo para su edad, cuando se emociona habla atropelladamente, pero en los momentos de seriedad su voz tiene el porte de un diplomático. Es como si creciera de golpe.

-Puede ver eso cuando fui a investigarlos- me informa- aunque era dificultoso escuchar sus pláticas porque no podía acercarme demasiado. Siempre debí seguirlo discretamente.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Has tenido problemas con Elsa?- inquiere adoptando un tono de voz severo.

-No, gracias al cielo, ella no sospecha nada y he cuidado que nadie me viese cerca de Connor en el colegio. De igual forma procuro llevarlo de paseo a lugares apartados… por si alguien lo reconoce.

-Bien… - se lleva otro bocado de lo que sea que esté comiendo a la boca- Voy a colgar, seguro ya tienes que irte.

-Sí, gracias por llamar.

-Hasta luego, hermano.

-¡Salúdame a Gyda!- exclamo antes de que se corte la comunicación. Vuelvo a posar el teléfono en su lugar correspondiente y tomo mi abrigo. Me enfundo la prenda y apago las luces. Con velocidad, tomo mis llaves – la tarjeta electrónica- y desciendo hasta la planta baja del hotel, saludo rápidamente a las mujeres del vestíbulo y a Alex, el maletero. Salgo a la calle y abordo un taxi. El camino a la tienda de comics no está lejos ni de mi hostería, ni de la casa de Elsa, es por ello que lo dejan quedarse solo, la gente le conoce. Otro detalle que complica nuestra huida. No tengo de que preocuparme, Connor es inteligente, sabe ingeniárselas en cuanto a travesuras concierne y, para él, esto, nuestra relación, no es más que eso: una travesura.

Llego hasta el lugar acordado y entro en la cafetería, pido el segundo café que voy a beber en el día y me regalan una medialuna a cuenta de la casa, aunque no entiendo bien por qué. Desde este lugar tengo una perspectiva excelente del salón de convenciones. Jugueteo impaciente con la servilleta de papel pero pronto me parece insuficiente por lo que la voy cortando en pedacitos hasta que no es más que un montón de basurilla blanca y acolchonada. Apoyo, aburrido, mi codo sobre la mesa y descanso mi rostro sobre la palma de mi mano. ¿Cuánto más debo esperar para ver a Connor? Tamborileo los dedos sobre la taza con hastío y busco alguna distracción. Así termino analizando cada cuadro de la estancia y descubriendo que, evidentemente, el dueño del lugar es un hombre de serios problemas humorísticos. Es un maldito desabrido. El auto de Anna aparece en mi campo de visión y me enderezo con rapidez involuntariamente. Supongo que estoy algo ansioso… El _Cabriolet_ se estaciona frente a la tienda y, de la puerta trasera izquierda, desciende mi hijo. Qué extraño… siempre viaja en el asiento del conductor, probablemente Kristoff ha acompañado a Anna. La pelirroja baja del automóvil, mientras que la puerta contraria del vehículo me deja vislumbrar como un cuerpo de buenas contexturas le sigue el paso. Con solo ver su cabello platinado sé de sobra quien es. Elsa extiende su mano a mi hijo y luego lo acompaña hasta la entrada, acomoda su abrigo, le otorga su mochila, besa sus mejillas y le da un teléfono de poca tecnología para que se comunique en casos de emergencia, tal como de costumbre. Connor sigue el plan y entra a la tienda, no sin antes abrazar a su madre.

Es hermosa. El moño holandés de su cabello le dibuja unos rasgos maduros y perfectos y el tapado azul ceñido a su cintura le sienta de maravilla en conjunto al pantalón blanco y las botas negras. Las ganas de arrodillarme ante ella e implorarle perdón no me faltan… Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, no hay arrepentimiento más grande que el mío ¿Cómo he sido capaz de dañar a alguien como tú? Rememoro mis antiguos pensamientos sobre ella, todos ellos lascivos e idealizadores. Con el tratamiento he logrado apreciar su belleza desde el punto de la admiración, aunque no he podido dejar de idealizarla. Simplemente me parece única, admiro su fortaleza y dedicación en todo lo que hace y ni hablar de la valentía y bondad que guarda al criar un hijo fruto de una violación. Múltiples violaciones.

-Disculpe.- esa voz…- ¿Podría preparar dos vasos de chocolate caliente para llevar?- ¡Mierda! ¡Me he olvidado de Anna! Con toda la discreción posible, me escurro hasta el baño de caballeros, solo espero que termine de comprar pronto las bebidas… Estaba tan concentrado en Elsa que no me percaté de cuando se marchó de su lado. La joven sonriente y enérgica paga su pedido y recibe las infusiones junto con su cambio- Señor… me ha dado mal el cambio… le entregué un billete de cincuenta dólares, los chocolates valen diez cada uno. Debía darme treinta, no veinte. – el hombre la mira despectivamente y luego analiza la lista de precio.

-El precio ha cambiado.

-Pues yo no veo que lo modificasen de los anaqueles. – replica la pelirroja.

-Pues yo lo modifico ahora- contraataca el dueño.

-¡Eso no es justo!- chilla la mujer- ¡Usted es un embustero!

-Vamos, muñeca, mueve ese lindo trasero fuera de la tienda. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡Como se atreve!- Anna comienza a tomar temperatura, sus pómulos se pintan de rojo- ¡Usted es un ladrón! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Un ladrón y un pervertido!

-Cariño, no me importa lo que pienses. Solo vete y vuelve pronto, tienes una bonita vista que ofrecer.

-¡Cerdo! – Anna comienza a realizar un escándalo, deja el chocolate sobre la mesa de unos clientes y grita a todas las personas la clase de tipo que es ese bastardo. No lo negaré, tiene agallas.

-¡Anna! ¡Te escucho vociferar desde afuera! – Elsa. Trago en seco al verla entrar… estamos tan cerca… sus ojos azules destilan genuina preocupación por su hermana y su cuerpo toma una postura digna de reinas al ver la mirada despectiva que le lanza el dueño de la tienda. Perfecta. Sumamente perfecta. El ceño levemente fruncido le sienta adorable y atemorizante a la vez mientras que sus mejillas sonrosadas y las pecas sobre el puente de su nariz forman un conjunto enternecedor. Pero, en cuanto vuelvo a reparar en sus orbes, toda mi emoción al verla desaparece…

 _-¿Eres aficionado a la literatura griega?-indagas con inocencia al ver el libro que llevo entre mis manos. Tu trenza francesa, posicionada sobre tu hombro izquierdo, se agita en cuanto te mueves para quitarme el escrito durante unos momentos. Contemplo tus ojos, resplandecientes cual estrellas del firmamento y no puedo evitar suspirar disimuladamente cuando me percato de ese brillo de paz que siempre los inunda. Nada te atormenta gracias a tu sencillez, Elsa, tu fortaleza nunca ha sido quebrajada por ningún acontecimiento, ni siquiera por la muerte de tus padres._

 _-¿Cómo podría no ser aficionado si los griegos han creado con las palabras el arte de la escritura?- inquiero por respuesta- Bueno, esa es mi opinión. –agrego al final mientras continúo viendo como analizas el libro. –Permíteme- digo arrebatándotelo de las manos al mismo tiempo que empiezo a hojearlo para buscar un pasaje que resulte convincente- Aquí está- pronuncio tras un minuto y te devuelvo el objeto, señalando en el proceso el sitio que deseo que analices- Léelo._

 _-_ _Mientras estaba recogiendo flores con sus compañeras en un prado, la tierra se abrió y Hades, dios de los muertos, apareció y se la llevó para que fuese su reina en el inframundo. Antorcha en mano, su afligida madre la buscó por todo el mundo._ _..-_ _pronuncia cada silaba con delicadeza y pausa. Oírte leer es precioso. Te detienes y analizas el pequeño párrafo- Es muy hermoso… -me aseguras- y también un poco oscuro…_

 _-Eso es lo que me fascina de los griegos- te digo mientras mis pupilas se centran directamente sobre las tuyas- su capacidad para crear algo hermoso que nos produzca escozor…-asientes sin retirar tus orbes de los míos._

 _-Ceo entenderte…- ríes un poco y me encuentro deseando perpetuar ese sonido- Así me siento yo con Poe…-relees unas de las líneas centrales del texto-…aunque por nada en el mundo me gustaría ser secuestrada y arrastrada a los infiernos, así que la belleza oscura puede mantenerse alejada de mi…_

Ya no queda nada de ese antiguo brillo ocular de paz… Nada. Sé perfectamente bien que, así como ella me atormenta con su dolor, yo la atormento con el daño causado. Lo que le he hecho jamás se borrará de su memoria y lo único que me queda es rogar al cielo porque sea lo más dichosa posible…

-¡Este hombre es un ladrón, Elsa! ¡Y además un maldito depravado!-Los berrinches molestos de la pelirroja se agolpan en mi cabeza y me apartan de los recuerdos. _Hades y Perséfone_ … Me pregunto si cuando le di ese texto mi plan de secuestro ya se había puesto en marcha… no logro rememorarlo. Vuelco toda mi atención en esa disputa que se ha prolongado más de lo debido. Elsa frunce el ceño y gira su vista hacia el individuo.

-No me veas así cariño, es mi tienda, hago lo que se me antoja, con tu amiga o contigo, me da igual.- replica el hombre ante la mirada asesina de la bella platinada.

-Guarde respeto, señor, está usted hablando de mi hermana. – peticiona Elsa guardando los modales.

-Bien, si no le gusta podemos hablar de usted y de su equipo. –Comenta el bastardo mirándola lascivamente. La sangre me hierve de celos- Buena retaguardia, señorita y, definitivamente, excelente delantera.

-¡Pero quien se ha creído!- grita Elsa perdiendo su compostura- ¿Qué clase de rata despreciable es? Usted está hablando con una madre. –replica.

-No me importa si es madre o la Reina de Inglaterra. Lo único que me importa es mi dinero pero, si quieren esos diez dólares por los cuales se están quejando, allí atrás hay un deposito, si son buenas en ciertas actividades se los devolveré- DESGRACIADO. Un enojo potencialmente grande me recorre y de pronto me encuentro entre la espada y la pared: si defiendo a las hermanas perderé todo, principalmente a Connor… no puedo exponerme. Pero a ese imbécil se le ha ido la mano. Los clientes se levantan indignados ante tamaña ofensa y se retiran sin pagar, algunos no le dan importancia y siguen en lo suyo.

Mi debate interior se detiene al ver el rostro de Elsa, contorsionado en una mueca asustada, llena de dolor. Su palidez habitual se vuelve cadavérica y sus orbes azules se nublan por el sufrimiento. Sé en lo que está pensando. Anna deja de poner atención al hombre y contempla a su hermana. La toma por los hombros, la sacude ligeramente y le palmea el rostro.

-Elsa…- le susurra- Está bien, estas a salvo…- le asegura con el semblante realmente preocupado- Vamos, Elsa, no puedes hacerme esto…- dice zamarreándola un poco más fuerte- Elsa, Connor te necesita… piensa en él, no en el otro, piensa en que es lo único bueno que te ha dejado…- El _otro,_ soy yo. La figura rígida de mi antigua víctima se relaja al oír esas últimas palabras. -¡Elsa, gracias a Dios!- estalla Anna notablemente aliviada para luego abrazar a la platinada. – Creí que te había perdido de nuevo…- ¿A qué se refiere?- ¿Estás bien? – la blonda asiente y luego fija sus fanales en el dueño de la cafetería con rencor.

\- ¡Anna, dame los vasos de chocolate!- exclama Elsa de repente y su hermana, aunque confundida, la obedece. La platinada toma el primer vaso y lo avienta contra la cara del bastardo, luego abre la tapa del otro y vacía su contenido sobre la ropa del mismo. Anna empieza a reír orgullosamente y, ante los aplausos de algunas personas, se retiran tomadas por el brazo. El dueño de la cafetería maldice e intenta apagar el ardor de la quemante infusión.

-¡Y ni crea que esto termina aquí!- grita Anna antes de salir- Usted tendrá noticias de mi esposo, ¡el oficial Bjorgman!- bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco. Sé que el esposo de la pelirroja ama su empleo y en cuanto se entere de lo que les ha hecho ese pervertido a su esposa y cuñada no tendrá piedad. Salgo despacio del baño y las veo subirse al _Cabriolet_ entre risas y gestos exagerados. Cuando están dentro del auto, puedo apreciar como la de menor edad posa su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana y le infunde ánimos con palabras que, obviamente, no logro escuchar. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido con Elsa hace unos momentos? Sacudo la cabeza despejándome, suspiro y recuerdo a Connor, ya me he demorado demasiado. Me asomo a la barra, en donde el imbécil aún blasfema.

-Mozo- le digo buscando llamar su atención mientras cercioro de que mi cuerpo esté bien ubicado para lo que pienso hacer. El bastardo levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un fuerte golpe de mi puño, cortesía de la casa.- Aprenda a respetar a las damas. –voy en busca de mi hijo, ignorando la sarta de improperios que el imbécil me propina y los gritos de varios comensales felicitándome. Mientras camino la escasa distancia no puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Anna. Oficial Bjorgman. Sé que lo he oído antes… aunque no sé de donde… ya lo recordaré y si no lo hago supongo que no es de mucha importancia.

-¡Señor Hans!- el grito de Connor me saca de mis cavilaciones. Me volteo y lo veo correr hasta mí. Lo recibo con los brazos abiertos, para luego elevarlo del suelo y hacerlo dar unas vueltas en el aire.

-Hola, Campeón- digo riendo tanto como él.

-Creí que no vendría…- articula mientras se empuja contra mi pecho y enreda sus bracitos níveos alrededor de mi cuello. El gesto simplemente causa que me sienta en el cielo.

-Jamás te fallaría, Connor, solo he tenido un pequeño percance.-vaya percance- ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Claro que sí! – expresa con ímpetu. Acto seguido, se separa del abrazo, lo dejo en el suelo y tomo su mano para empezar a caminar, al mismo tiempo que me ofrezco para llevar su pequeña mochila- ¿Vamos a ir al cine?

-Así es… ¿O acaso quieres hacer otra cosa?

-¡NO!- Se apresura a pronunciar y yo carcajeo un poco.

-Eso pensé. Vamos a tomar un auto.- le informo y juntos nos asomamos al cordón de la acera.

-¿Puedo frenar el taxi?- sus ojos verdes me observan de forma entrecerrada por culpa del sol que le da pleno en los ojos, aún así, el verde se hace notar sin estorbo alguno. De hecho, podría jurar que hoy sus fanales son idénticos a los míos.

-Claro que si, campeón. – Aguardamos unos minutos hasta que un coche aparece y mi hijo extiende su pequeña manito para frenarlo. Abordamos el automóvil e indico el destino al conductor. Connor comienza a hablarme de las cualidades de _Ant Man_ y yo le realizo alguna pregunta de vez en cuando, porque la verdad me encanta oír como dialoga. El cine aparece ante nuestros ojos en cuestión de minutos y, luego de pagar el taxi, bajamos rumbo a una función que promete muy poco, pero que se transforma en algo muy especial por el simple hecho de quien me acompaña.

…

-¿Te ha gustado la película?- Lleva un rato callado y la verdad me está preocupando. Lo veo asentir cabizbajo y luego mirarme para sonreír un poco- ¿Qué tienes, Connor?- indago muerto de curiosidad- Todo estaba bien antes de la película. ¿Acaso hubo algo que te asustó?

-No… Es que… - se frena.

-¿Si?- lo obligo a detener el paso, fijo mis ojos en una banca cercana y lo hago sentarse en ella. Imito tal acción y poso una mano en su hombro- Puedes decírmelo si quieres…- Por toda respuesta, mi pequeño se abraza a mi torso y yo le correspondo con lentitud.

-Me la paso muy bien con usted, señor Hans…-afirma- Siento que, junto a usted, mi vida completa cierto espacio vacío que creía incapaz de llenar.- sus ojos verdes se cierran con dolor. Sé a qué espacio se refiere. A mí mismo. ¿Será que me toma por un padre después de todo?- No quiero decirle más… porque es un tema que parece delicado para mi familia. Además no sé casi nada sobre ello.

-Sea lo que sea….- hablo con lentitud mientras procuro tomar un semblante pasivo e incapaz de comprender- me alegra poder ayudarte a llenar ese espacio. Lo siento sonreír contra mi camisa antes de verlo apartarse de repente. Connor me mira con los ojos brillantes y maliciosos, ha vuelto a retomar su brío característico.

-¡Le apuesto lo que sea a que no puede ganarme una carrera!- me rio gustoso.

-¿Eres rápido? Me parece que no podrás ganarme- comento punzando su interés.

-¡Claro que lo soy…! Bueno el profesor de Educación Física me lo ha dicho y mi madre y también mis tíos y un policía dijo que yo sería bueno combatiendo el mal y atrapando criminales y eso me sonó a superhéroe y me entusiasma la idea y como mi tío también es policía él se pondrá feliz por mi elección y mi madre se preocupara y me regañará aunque sea mayor en ese entonces y… y…

-¡Respira, Connor!- digo riendo al ver como su pecho se deshincha con rapidez ante el esfuerzo que hizo por pronunciar todas aquellas palabras atropelladamente. Mi niño sonríe conmigo pero pronto cambia su actitud por una seria, da una bocanada de aire fuerte y se lleva la mano al pecho. No tarda en caer de rodillas sobre la hierba.

Los problemas respiratorios de los cuales me hablaron el día en que me dieron de alta.

-¡Connor!- grito y me arrodillo a su lado, él se voltea y toma mi mano mientras recuesta su cabeza sobre mis muslos- Connor… no… no, no, no, no…- mi pequeño pelirrojo vuelve a boquear, mirándome directamente a los ojos, con el molesto brillo de la luz, golpeándole sin reparo, en sus orbes esmeraldas suavizados. –Vamos, campeón, no hagas esto…- unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos a medida que se esfuerza por conseguir oxigeno

-Mochila…- le oigo decir- la mochila… - atendiendo a sus palabras, y suponiendo que en el bolsito habrá algo que lo ayude, me desespero por alcanzar el objeto y revisarlo en toda su extensión. Un broncodilatador aparece en uno de los bolsillos sin demora. Lo obligo a sentarse derecho y a levantar la barbilla para abrirle las vías respiratorias. Quito la tapa que protege el área que se debe de poner en la boca y agito el elemento medico con rapidez y fuerza para luego entregárselo a Connor, quien empieza a aspirar el aire y a soltarlo en múltiples intervalos antes de llevarse el inhalador a la boca. Con experiencia, mi hijo inicia una respiración lenta por medio de la boquilla mientras aprieta la pequeña bomba que libera medicina. Luego de un momento, eterno a mi juzgar, el pelirrojo aparta el broncodilatador y lo cierra mientras vuelve a sonreír tranquilo. Lo veo guardar su inhalador con parsimonia y la expresión que refleja su perfil me recuerda a Elsa.

 _Te veo escabullirte entre los estantes, como si fueses una niña, tu ceño fruncido me deja claro que no has tenido un buen día. Comienzas a ojear los títulos disponibles y resoplas frustrada, lo has hecho once veces en lo que llevas aquí. Es momento de ver qué te ha sucedido, princesa. Salgo de detrás del mostrador y me asomo con cautela hasta el sitio donde te encuentras._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Elsa?- indago con la voz marcada por la preocupación._

 _-Nada- contestas bruscamente para seguir viendo los textos. Bufas molesta mientras cierras los ojos y levantas la cabeza hastiada- Lo siento, no pretendía ser descortés- afirmas mirándome un tanto azorada. Te dedico una sonrisa de lado a modo de aceptación.- No he tenido una jornada ejemplar…_

 _-¿Te apetece hablar de ello?- inquiero mientras señalo una mesa con dos bancos extensos, ideales para lectores. Te muerdes el labio inferior y miras de reojo el lugar propuesto. Sé que estas dudándolo, el hecho de que lo consideres es realmente todo un avance contigo. Eres demasiado tímida y nunca aceptas citas o atenciones por parte de nadie. La coquetería no es tu fuerte. Aunque seducirte no me interesa justo ahora, lo único que me preocupa es saber tu problema. Oh, Elsa, si tan solo fueras mía nada volvería a aquejarte… - Tengo chocolate caliente…- canturreo con galantería y en tus ojos ya no hay espacio para cuestionamientos interiores o titubeos._

 _-Lo bebo con dos de azúcar…- musitas a modo de aceptación, bajando la mirada en el acto mientras vas a ocupar una pequeña porción de uno de los asientos disponibles. Me escabullo hasta la diminuta cocina, que se halla tras unas de las puertas medulares, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Una vez allí, me encargo de buscar el cacao y calentar la leche para preparar la infusión. Tras unos minutos, vierto ambas cosas en dos tazas, las revuelvo y le agrego el endulzante que has pedido. Coloco los recipientes en una bandeja y vuelvo contigo. Dejo tu bebida frente a ti y veo como la tomas con necesidad. Aspiras el aroma del chocolate y emites un gemido involuntario. La sangre me hierve. Me atrevo a sentarme a tu lado y bebo el liquido dulce al mismo tiempo que tu lo haces._

 _-¿y bien?- me aventuro a decir. Tú resoplas por respuesta y pasas una mano por tu cabello platinado, despeinando la trenza francesa en el acto. Eres adorable y el aroma que desprendes te vuelve irresistible._

 _-Mi hermana se ha estado metiendo en problemas últimamente—Anna. ¿De quién más podría tratarse?- Frecuenta un grupo de amigos muy revoltoso y ha comenzado a descuidar sus estudios. –Asiento demostrándote comprensión. Estúpida Anna. El día en que te tenga entre mis brazos pondré mucho cuidado en alejarla de ti.-Además uno de los profesores reprobó mi tesis sobre Poe… ha dicho que he omitido detalles importantes…- tu mirada se vuelca en la taza de cacao- Me ha dado una última oportunidad pero el libro que necesito no aparece por ningún lado._

 _-¿Cuál es?- te pregunto mientras dejo mi recipiente y me pongo de pie para ver entre los estantes._

 _-Eleonora…- respondes despacio. Llevo mi mano hasta mi barbilla y me la acaricio pensativo. Siento tus ojos en mi espalda, expectantes- Es un libro romántico- comienzas a nombrar detalles- Algunos lo consideran como una autobiografía… no es tan trágico… carece de un final angustiante…- Sonrío victorioso ante los datos. Ya sé lo que necesitas._

 _-Lo siento, Elsa- digo sentándome nuevamente mientras contemplo, sin miramientos, tus orbes azules cual cielo divino. – Ese libro no lo tengo a la venta…- vuelves a resoplar- Pero creo tener uno en mi casa que estará feliz de ser parte de tu tesis…- la expresión de tu rostro se torna alegre de repente y una sonrisa infantil prorrumpe en tus labios._

 _-Hans…- musitas con el agradecimiento explicito en todo tu actuar- No sabes cuánto…_

 _-No me lo agradezcas…- te silencio- pásate mañana que estará aguardándote sobre el mostrador junto a otra taza de chocolate caliente- bajas la cabeza ruborizada y miras tus manos mientras las mueves nerviosa. ¿Es posible que seas tan maravillosa? Princesa, esto que siento ya no es una mera atracción… estoy enamorándome de ti…_

 _-Eres un muchacho muy amable…- ladeas un poco el rostro y contemplo tu perfil pacífico, lo grabo en mi mente para rememorarlo eternamente- Has hecho que este exhaustivo día valiese la pena…- pronuncias azorada mientras examinas mis orbes esmeraldas intensos. Continúo vislumbrándote mientras acerco un poco mi rostro a ti, miro tus labios, advirtiéndote silenciosamente lo que deseo hacer. No retrocedes, aunque tu rostro refleja una batalla de duda contigo misma…_

 _-¡Elsa!- una jovencita de vestido rosado y ligero, con cabellos cortos y castaños y enormes ojos verdes saltones que la vuelven bonita, se aproxima hasta nosotros y tironea de tu brazo._

 _-¿¡Pero qué ha pasado!?- indagas mientras te arrastra hasta la puerta, apenas permitiéndote tomar tus cosas._

 _-¡Es Anna!- grita la otra- ¡Se ha metido en una pelea! ¡Tienes que detenerla, podrían expulsarla!- ahogas un grito mientras huyes despavorida sin siquiera mirar atrás._

 _Anna, eres una maldita hija de perra. Definitivamente no gozarás de una larga vida…_

-¡Listo!-Exclama mi hijo colocándose la mochila y riendo jovialmente. Aún continúo arrodillado en el pasto, con el temor por perder a Connor y el cosquilleo que me produce ese recuerdo. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…? Me obligo a regresar hasta la realidad al ver como el pequeño pelirrojo me examina contrariado- Señor Hans… ¿Todo va bien?- Fijo mis orbes en los suyos y lo atraigo con fuerza hasta mi cuerpo para envolverlo en un abrazo necesitado. Coloco mi mano sobre su nuca y acaricio su melena de fuego.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso, Connor!- exclamo al mismo tiempo que siento sus bracitos rodear mi cuello.

No se inquiete, señor Hans…- alega- Me ocurre cada tanto, está bajo control. – Parece patético que sea él quien me consuele pero no me importa.

-¿Desde cuándo sufres esos problemas?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Desde los cuatro años… no fue nada sorpresivo- asegura- el doctor le dijo a mi madre que podría nacer con problemas… - me cuenta- Su embarazo fue complicado…- Creo saber por qué… la pérdida de sangre, el cuchillo… es un milagro que mi bebé esté con vida. – En realidad es una suerte que tenga asma, podría haber sido peor…- Se separa de mi y da un brinco emocionado- ¡Vamos a jugar esa carrera!

-Ni de chiste, niño- espeto autoritario- Necesitas descansar. Voy a llevarte a la convención de comics, llamarás a tu madre y te irás a dormir.

-¡No, por favor!- me pide aferrándose a mis rodillas.- Quiero seguir divirtiéndome con usted…

-No.- impongo modosamente.

-¡Solo una hora….!

-Connor, basta.

-¡Por favor!- bajo mi mirada hasta la suya y analizo sus orbes bonitos y esperanzados. Resoplo rindiéndome antes su ceño suplicante coronado por las cejas pobladas y pelirrojas y las motas que pintan su nariz fina.

-Solo una hora más…- acepto derrotado. Inmediatamente comienza a saltar y a decir cosas sin coherencia- ¡Despacio, campeón!- reprendo- acabas de sufrir un ataque de asma.

-¡No me importa el asma!- exclama- ¡Solo quiero disfrutar un rato más con usted!- la emoción me invade y le sonrío enternecido, él se queda quieto, devolviéndome el gesto. Su móvil comienza a sonar desprevenidamente.

-Anda, atiende…- lo incito. Me obedece y busca en su bolsillo el destartalado _Nokia_ que apenas y usa.

-Hola tía…- habla con simpatía – no… - hace una pausa- ¡¿Pero por qué?!- patea el suelo haciendo un berrinche- ¡Me la estoy pasando fenomenal en la convención de comics!- otro intervalo- ¿Una hora? ¿Nada más?- Connor juguetea con sus pies mientras mantiene la conversación viva. No tarda en ponerse rígido- ¿Cómo está?- lo observo preocupado al ver que implementa su tono de voz diplomático- No… - Me llega el chillido de la voz de Anna intentando calmar al niño- si… te veo en una hora…- corta el teléfono con velocidad y me mira con súplica otra vez- ¡Necesito volver, señor Hans!- exclama mientras sus ojos comienzan a desbordarse.

-Connor… ¿Qué sucede, campeón?- inquiero a medida que lo tomo de la mano y lo sereno con un suave apretón. Hipa un poco y luego suspira para iniciar la plática.

-Es mi madre…- La sola mención de Elsa hace que se me erice la piel. No son buenas noticias desde luego, puedo prever que algo malo le ha sucedido. Mi hijo se refriega el ojo con una de sus manos y solloza sin consuelo. Bien, esto no me gusta. No me gusta nada. Lo abrazo con delicadeza.

-¿Qué tiene tu madre?...- indago intentando adoptar un tono preocupado pero no excesivo, de lo contrario, eso me pondría en evidencia.

-Es… es complicado…- susurra entre lagrimas- ella… ella tiene unos problemas raros…- me cuenta- no entiendo mucho del tema ¡NUNCA ME CUENTAN NADA!-estalla molesto mientras se remueve enfadado entre mis brazos.

-Shh… Connor…- pronuncio logrando apaciguarlo- Eres muy pequeño, tal vez no puedes saberlo aún… -Le comento- Habla. Dime lo que sabes.

-Ella… entra en trances psi… psico…

-¿Psicológicos?

-¡Sí!- se aparta las gotas saladas del rostro- Si escucha alguna frase de un tema en particular, no quieren decirme cual, se paraliza y entra en un estado… estado… depresivo- me informa con toda la precisión que le es posible. De repente viene a mi mente el momento de la cafetería, cuando el depravado mozo insinuó que ambas hermanas recibirían diez dólares por acostarse con él… Elsa había adoptado una postura asustada, rígida, paranoica…

Yo estaba en lo cierto, la madre de mi hijo piensa en mí cada vez que le hacen una insinuación sexual. La atormento constantemente…

- _Elsa…- le susurra- Está bien, estas a salvo…- le asegura con el semblante realmente preocupado- Vamos, Elsa, no puedes hacerme esto…- dice zamarreándola un poco más fuerte- Elsa, Connor te necesita… piensa en él, no en el otro, piensa en que es lo único bueno que te ha dejado…- El_ otro _, soy yo. La figura rígida de mi antigua víctima se relaja al oír esas últimas palabras. -¡Elsa, gracias a Dios!- estalla Anna notablemente aliviada para luego abrazar a la platinada. – Creí que te había perdido de nuevo…- ¿A qué se refiere?- ¿Estás bien? – la blonda asiente y luego fija sus fanales en el dueño de la cafetería con rencor._

Por todos los cielos…

-Tranquilo, capeón- logro articular- todo irá bien, tu madre es fuerte.

-¡Tengo que irme, señor Hans! ¡Debe llevarme a la convención para que mi tía me busque!- me ruega- ¡No quiero perder a mi madre de nuevo…!

– _Creí que te había perdido de nuevo…_

-Mírame, Connor- ordeno al mismo tiempo que tomo su rostro entre mis manos. Al demonio con el disimulo y las apariencias, necesito saber que le sucedió a Elsa- ¿A qué te refieres con perderla de nuevo?- hipa tres veces antes de responderme.

-Ella estuvo seis meses paralizada cuando tenía cinco años…- llora- miraba al vacio y gritaba por las noches…-hace una pausa- me temía…- agrega finalmente con dolor- Esos meses fueron los peores del mundo… ella… ella parecía odiarme… ella parecía estar viendo a un monstruo cada vez que intentaba acercarme…- Una sensación horrenda se apodera de mi cuerpo. Connor, idéntico a mí, siendo odiado por su propia madre. La mujer que lo daría todo por él. No sé por qué demonios no estoy muerto, todo sería mejor si… ¡No! ¡Ya no debo pensar así tengo que luchar por mi niño, por lo único que vale la pena en este mundo! Es estúpido culparme y atormentarme cuando lo único que debo hacer es intentar remediar esos endemoniados errores. Jamás obtendré el perdón de Elsa, es verdad. Pero, si de algo estoy seguro, es que es más que evidente que ella no desea que Connor sufra por nuestro pasado en común. Y yo tampoco.

Princesa… (Resulta extraño llamarte así estando cuerdo…) a cada minuto me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado, no sabes cuánto daría porque las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre nosotros. Deseo entender el destino que nos ha tocado pero no puedo. No pretendo victimizarme, ni nada parecido, mucho menos pretendo justificarme… ¿Pero por qué un niño sin culpa es condenado a vivir una vida horrible desde el momento de concepción? Elsa, mi vida ha sido un desastre desde que tengo memoria- y eso que aún no logro recordar todo- y tú has pagado por ello. También lo ha hecho ese anciano, el bebé de mis padres de acogida y mi propia madre, la cual no se haya libre de pecado ante lo que me he convertido. Ella es la principal victimaria de mi mente e inocencia infantil. Su negligencia hizo de todos sus hijos unos bandidos sin corazón y sin juicio, seres incapaces de saber sobre el amor en su cara afable o, como yo, seres incapaces de discernir entre amor y obsesión. Probablemente, de haber llevado una vida fácil, no nos hubiésemos conocido, puesto que no habría asesinado al anciano y no me habría apropiado de sus posesiones, entre ellas la librería donde te vi por casualidad. O tal vez si, quien sabe. Imagino a cada momento una escena de esas que pueden leerse en los libros con finales felices. Tú, Connor y yo. Eso me hace sentir desilusionado y frustrado. ¿Realmente todo sucede por algo? ¿Realmente no hay mal que por bien no venga? Eso podría ser parcialmente cierto. Fui tu mal, recibiste tu bien: nuestro hijo. Sin embargo yo no me he ido del todo, sigo dentro de tu mente, causándote desdicha y pena. Elsa… vuelvo a decirte que tu y mis otras víctimas han pagado las culpas de un pequeño repleto de odio desde sus primeros pasos. Pero no te preocupes. No dejaré que Connor también lo haga. No puedo hacer nada para recomponer las cosas contigo. Puedo hacer todo para lograr un final feliz con él, aunque sea secreto durante lo que me resta de vida. Es una promesa, princesa, no vivirá lo que tú, no sabrá que soy un monstruo y no me odiará aunque tenga millones de motivos para hacerlo. Él crecerá tranquilo, creyéndome su amigo, queriéndome en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna de nuestra amistad. Tu voluntad era que Connor no supiese jamás de mi, a juzgar por lo que me ha dicho Break, no le es absolutamente indiferente la historia. Supongo que alguien se lo habrá comentado, pero estoy seguro de que no puedes haber sido tú. Soy plenamente consciente de que buscas lo que yo: evitar que sepa del oscuro pasado compartido entre sus padres. Quisiera que pudieses oír estas palabras… te sorprenderías al notar cuanto he cambiado. Aunque probablemente te asustarías y pensarías que estoy fingiéndolo todo. Pero es verdad, Elsa, estoy bien. Sé lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que quiero ser. Pero por sobre todo, mi mente se mantiene en pie por un solo sentimiento, el amor de a nuestro hijo ¿Y por qué no admitirlo? El amor hacia ti también. Te quiero, Elsa, te quiero aunque casi nada recuerdo de ti y te quiero aunque cada vivencia que atesora mi memoria sea oscura y de malas intensiones. De todas formas descuida, por ningún motivo me acercaré a ti, hermosa…

Desvío mis pensamientos sobre la madre de mi hijo y me centro en ayudar al mismo. Me necesita y pretendo estar siempre para él. Sé que nada puede afectarle más que ver dañada a la mujer que le dio vida.

-Escucha eso no pasará- afirmo para apaciguar el miedo de mi primogénito, el cual me hubo expresado hace unos instantes- y si sucede no le darás importancia ¿Oíste?- me mira extrañado- Tu madre te ama por sobre todas las cosas. Cualquier hecho que haga en estado de trance no debe importarte. ¿Has oído?- asiente resignado y adolorido para luego acurrucarse contra mí de nuevo y esconder su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. El cabello pelirrojo de mi hijo amenaza con hacerme cosquillas en la garganta pero no hago nada para apartarlo. Quisiera perpetuar los abrazos que me otorga durante toda una eternidad. – Te quiero, Campeón- le revelo casi inaudiblemente para cualquiera, aunque, teniendo en cuenta nuestra cercanía, sé que ha podido oírme perfectamente. Confirmo mi suposición en cuanto lo escucho hablar con pausa…

-Y yo a usted…- confiesa.

…

-Llevo más de tres horas acostado sin poder dormir- le digo a Break, por medio del teléfono, con una voz que denota cansancio y temor. En realidad, podría decirse que me he acostado desde que regresé a casa. Aún no puedo quitar de mi mente la expresión de Connor al ser recogido por su tía Anna y mucho menos los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto de la misma… Oh no, Elsa…

Realmente fue terrible… recuerdo haberlo dejado en la entrada, me costó mucho apartarme de él. Cuando por fin logré hacerlo, le aseguré que estaría cerca hasta que la hermana de su madre pasase por él. El viento frío del invierno le revolvía el cabello pelirrojo, en especial esos mechones sediciosos que caen sobre su frente pálida, las luces fugaces de los vehículos sempiternos le iluminaban el rostro entristecido y preocupado, en busca de consuelo, mi consuelo y el de su madre. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el modo brusco en que Anna estacionó el _Cabriolet._ Parecía nerviosa, incontrolable, aquejada… No demoró en descender de su transporte para acuclillarse, aferrar a Connor contra su pecho y sollozar sonoramente en el medio de la calle. Las lámparas de la carretera, encendidas a temprana hora, arrancaban destellos de sus cabelleras pelirrojas y de sus ojos repletos de lágrimas sazonadas. ¿Cómo dormir luego de presenciar tal panorama? ¿Cómo no desesperarse ante la ignorancia de los hechos? Deseo saber de todo corazón que es lo que está sucediendo con Elsa en este momento, quiero averiguar si se ha repuesto o si ha recaído en una nueva ola depresiva.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- indaga Break preocupado en verdad, sé que teme por mi salud cerebral. Lo último que necesito en este viaje es hundirme en la locura yo también y acabar cometiendo más crímenes desastrosos… Si volviese a ser lo que mi amigo teme, buscaría a Elsa y Connor y los raptaría para luego llevarlos a quien sabe donde… No debo dejar que la situación me domine, de lo contrario eso se volverá una realidad - recuerda mantenerte siempre sereno y…

-¡Stephen ya no eres mi maldito enfermero!- estallo preso de la coerción interna que sufren mis sentimientos. Estoy intentando mantenerme tan calmado que no puedo formar un solo pensamiento coherente. Tengo miedo. No quiero que nada les suceda, no quiero que ella recaiga, no quiero que él se sienta odiado y no quiero volver a perder la cordura.

-¡Voy a volver a serlo si no te tranquilizas, con un demonio! – tiene razón. No sientas, Hans, contrólate. Haciendo acopio de toda mi capacidad de razonamiento, permito que la memoria de la risa de mi hijo se expanda por mi mente y envíe una señal de paz y plenitud a mi cerebro, indicándole que no hay nada de que temer, que Elsa es fuerte y sabrá anteponerse a las circunstancias. Dejo que un suspiro ahogado huya de mis labios – Así está mejor- me asegura Stephen- Ahora habla.- dictamina.

-Elsa sufre ataques psicológicos… - espeto sin rodeos y soy consciente de cómo algo se cae del otro lado de la línea. Stephen guarda silencio. Un silencio demasiado extraño para mi gusto… uno que escolta secretos y… no puede ser. Maldito hijo de perra no puede haberme hecho esto…- ¡LO SABÍAS!- escupo con ira, del otro lado solo se escucha el zumbido de la televisión encendida.

-Si…- termina por corroborarme. Lo que siguen son una serie de suspiros agotados y agitados por mi parte. Paso una mano por mis cabellos pelirrojos absolutamente frustrado y herido. No puedo creerlo… tanto tiempo estuvo cerca de ellos, investigándolos, obteniendo toda la información posible… Y me oculta justamente lo más peligroso. Intento normalizar la entrada de oxigeno a mi cuerpo y Break habla desde el otro lado del auricular de forma apresurada, otorgándome instrucciones de lo que debo hacer. Con la cólera en los labios vuelvo a retomar la palabra.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?- gruño notablemente enfadado, casi como un susurro de advertencia y odio.

-Jamás hubieses ido a Chicago de ser así…- me explica- Necesitaba que idealizaras a Elsa como una mujer lo más fuerte posible, para que no te echaras atrás y tuvieses la oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo. – termina por agregar pero, al contrario de tranquilizarme, solo logra que la ira vaya en aumento.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- exclamo sin medir la voz. ¡ A la mierda el hotel y todas las personas que se hospedan en él!

-¡Lo sé!- ambos gritamos e iniciamos una batalla verbal hiriente, ninguno se mide, ninguno cede. Puede que nos arrepintamos, de todo lo que estamos diciendo, en un futuro pero en este instante no me importa. Es un irresponsable, un desgraciado idiota que ha puesto en riesgo la salud mental de Elsa al límite. Lo que ha pasado en la cafetería no es nada, lo que podría pasar si me viese es…

-¡¿Te das cuenta de que, si las cosas no hubiesen salido como hasta ahora, ella podría…!? ¡NO!-interrumpo mis propias palabras y, por un momento, armonizo mi voz para volverla serena y peligrosa- Te haré otra pregunta: ¿¡Te das cuenta de que, si se entera, podría iniciar una serie de ataques de pánico!?¡ ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE, SI LLEGASE A ASUSTARSE EN DEMASÍA, PODRÍA SUICIDARSE?!- grito olvidando el antiguo tono con el que me hube expresado.

-Soy consciente de ello- asegura sin culpa alguna, aferrándose a la excusa que me brindó previamente- Y ahora dime tu, Hans- habla denotando seguridad en cada oración, está convencido de que hizo lo correcto, salta a la vista- ¿Te arrepientes de conocer a Connor?- guardo silencio enfadado y me paso una mano por los cabellos, ya de por sí, despeinados.- ¡Responde!

-¡NO!…- exclamo con cólera para luego observar hacia la ventana-No…- musito escondiendo mi rostro en la palma de mi mano libre- Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado…- alego y doy espacio a una pausa notablemente incomoda- ¿Por qué, Stephen?- indago.

-¿Por qué, qué?- inquiere él a su vez.

-¿Por qué te has empeñado en que conozca a mi hijo?- mi mejor amigo suspira con dolor y angustia, creo que puedo visualizarlo transpirando, con la mata de pelo oscura igual de desordenada que la mía y los ojos un tanto desorbitados. Tarda en contestarme.

-Porque hasta los monstruos, como nosotros, merecen algo bueno en sus vidas… - arguye por respuesta. Mantengo mis ojos centrados en la ventana mientras corto la llamada sin mediar palabras. Apago el teléfono y concentro mis fanales en la belleza del cielo nocturno. Necesito pensar y aclarar las ideas. Tengo que dejar Chicago, no puedo arriesgarme a que Elsa me vea, no ahora que sé lo que le sucede y qué tan traumatizada la he dejado. Ya no puedo solucionar nada, pero, vuelvo a repetir, tampoco puedo dejar a Connor a la deriva del dolor. Ha dicho que me quiere… Si lo abandono solo duplicaré su martirio. Una madre que lo odia y un padre- un amigo soporte para él- que lo deja en estacada. Otra vez. Esto es muy difícil. Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras siento a mi celular vibrar bajo mi cuerpo. Lo llevo hasta mi rostro y contemplo la imagen de Stephen. Corto sin siquiera limitarme a responder. Mis orbes esmeraldas vuelven a admirar las estrellas, escasas por la contaminación lumínica, que se cuelan esplendorosas en ese manto azul ennegrecido. El móvil vuelve a vibrar reiteradamente y yo lo ignoro. Mis ojos se desvían hasta mis manos, extremidades manchadas por la sangre y la vergüenza…

 _-Tienes que dejarme ir…- Lloras desconsolada, luchando contra mis caricias demandantes y mi fuerza descomunal- no quiero esto... ¡Déjame ir!- te revuelves insistente bajo mi cuerpo, pero opto por ignorarte, igual que siempre- ¡Vas a pudrirte en el infierno!- gritas para después soltar un gemido al sentir mi lengua entre tus piernas. Me dedico a sonreír contra tu femineidad a medida que la voy cubriendo de besos y te veo aferrarte a las sabanas con fuerza. Eres irresistible, Elsa, y el verte tan acalorada por el esfuerzo que te impones al luchar solo incrementa el deseo que siento por ti. -¡Basta…!- No sé como lo haces, pero te arqueas con ira y logras flexionar unas de tus piernas hasta patearme el rostro con fuerza. Naturalmente eso causa que me aparte bruscamente, preso de la conmoción del momento. Te observo incrédulo un instante y paso una de mis muñecas sobre mis labios para limpiar el rastro de la caricia intima que previamente te estaba efectuando. Tu pecho sube y baja con velocidad, estás asustada, Elsa, sabes que has cometido un grave, gravísimo, error. Me rio sínicamente para luego levantarme de nuestra cama, tu no pierdes de vista un solo movimiento que realizo. Con lentitud empiezo a vestirme a medida que silbo una vieja nana que una niña solía recitar en una de las casas de acogida para niños en la que estuve durante mucho tiempo. Me desplazo hasta la cómoda del cuarto y abro uno de los cajones para extraer mi navaja. Mirándote de reojo percibo como te tensas- ¿Q-qué…?- te oigo intentar hablar- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntas finalmente. Imito mi anterior risa, esta vez acompañada de un deje de ironía. Me aproximo al lecho y gateo sobre él hasta tenerte aprisionada con mi cuerpo, totalmente obediente y bajo mi merced. Y la de la navaja. Dejo que vislumbres la punta metálica y la asomo a tu rostro, te acaricio con ella en movimientos suaves. Sé lo que piezas, Elsa, crees que me he hartado de ti y que voy a rebanarte el cuello de una vez por todas. Mi tonta princesa… Aparto de tu rostro atemorizado dos mechones de cabello platinado y te beso con un deje de arrogancia. Ni siquiera intentas evitar el contacto, solo lo recibes con verdadera angustia._

 _-Te veré luego, Elsa- susurro sobre tus labios. Tus ojos azules entran en contacto con los míos. Los mantienes plagados de confusión y desconfianza. Sabes que ese golpe no quedará en el pasado así sin más. Me levanto de la cama matrimonial y voy hasta la puerta, tomando las llaves en el proceso._

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer?- indagas de nuevo, con la voz un tanto más segura pero no menos estremecida. Te ignoro hasta que tengo medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación, entonces me vuelvo sobre mi hombro y esbozo una mueca repleta de malas intenciones._

 _-Creo que ya es tiempo de hacerle una visita a Anna- revelo antes de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad y echarle llave. Me quedo quieto un segundo, escuchando tu grito de espanto y el sonido de las sabanas apartadas con brusquedad de tu cuerpo. Tus pisadas agiles llegan hasta la entrada y la puerta comienza a vibrar producto de los golpes que le propinas._

 _-¡NO!- exclamas- ¡NO, HANS, ESPERA!- Lloras exasperada y tu voz se quiebra con facilidad- ¡ESPERA, POR FAVOR!- Súplicas- ¡LO SIENTO, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER!- Tu lamento se extiende por toda la estancia como un eco repetitivo y repleto de angustia- ¡HANS! – Me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre- ¡HANS, VUELVE! ¡TE LO PROMETO! ¡JAMÁS INTENTARÉ RESISTIRME DE NUEVO! –Aseguras y creo que hasta siento un poco de lástima por ti, princesa- Hans…- tu voz se vuelve débil e irregular y percibo el peso de tu cuerpo cayendo y resbalando en la textura de madrea- Hans…- Sollozas e hipas sin control- Hans… - casi no puedo contener la risa ante la situación que estamos viviendo, lo daría todo por ver tu rostro.- ¿Qué hice…?- te preguntas mientras ahogas tus gemidos de tristeza contra algo, supongo que con tu propia mano- ¿Qué hice, Dios mío, qué hice?...- te indagas una y otra vez- ¡HANS!- vuelves a elevar la voz con esperanza y yo debo contener las carcajadas que insisten en fluir de mi garganta- Dios no… - Tu lloriqueo se extiende de nuevo- Anna… Anna, lo siento…- pronuncias con culpa- Anna… no quise…- Me siento contra una de las paredes laterales y durante lo que parecen horas, soy testigo del más grande desconsuelo que haya presenciado alguien jamás. Poco a poco tu lamento se apacigua y no sé si te has dormido o si te has quedado inconsciente. Con lentitud, abro la puerta y empujo tu cuerpo levemente puesto que la obstruyes. Oh, mi ángel… Desnuda, acurrucada en el suelo frio, con la piel pálida amoratada y el cabello platinado cubriendo tus pechos turgentes, me pareces más maravillosa que nunca. Te tomo en brazos y observo tu semblante aquejado por los rastros de lágrimas. Ni eso te resta belleza. Cuando te remueves un poco recito esa vieja nana, esta vez tarareándola con calma. Por instinto natural, y porque no te hayas en pleno uso de tu facultades, te dejas mecer y levantas una de tu manos para reposarla sobre mi pecho, mientras que la otra se enreda en mi cuello, buscando protección. Tu cara inmaculada se oculta en mi hombro. Con delicadeza poso tu cuerpo sobre nuestra cama y lo cubro con las sabanas que has dejado desparramadas en el suelo del cuarto. Como no tengo nada más que hacer hasta que despiertes para continuar con mi diversión me siento junto a ti y comienzo a leer uno de tus libros favoritos sobre Poe, obsequio que te di hace dos días._

 _Tres horas y dos minutos más tarde, te revuelves con pereza y sé que empezará la acción nuevamente. Ocultando mi sonrisa, busco la navaja en mi bolsillo y comienzo a jugar con ella, intentando parecer indiferente. Abres tus ojos azules cual zafiros de océano y las fijas primero en mi rostro y luego en el objeto. Con esfuerzo rudo te incorporas levemente y me miras horrorizada. Ni siquiera debes preguntarte cómo has llegado a la cama. Yo te sonrío con malicia y sencillamente vuelves a iniciar tu lamento, ahogándolo en la almohada._

 _-¡Anna…!- pronuncias desolada en varias ocasiones, cuando tu respiración escandalizada te lo permite. - ¡Anna…!_

 _-Oh, Elsa- susurro acariciando tu espalda- No hay razón para que reacciones de esta manera- te aseguro con lentitud- El asesinato es casi tan común como la muerte natural hoy en día- afirmo y el solo hecho de oír esa frase hace que tu llanto se vea dramatizado. – Nadie echará de menos a Anna- susurro mientras acaricio tu cabello- … cuando ella muera…- completo sínicamente. Detienes tu escándalo con esperanza y haces un esfuerzo notorio por incorporarte y verme a la cara._

 _-¿q-que?- indagas presurosa y yo alargo el brazo para atraerte contra mi pecho._

 _-Lo que has oído, princesa._

 _-Tu…- musitas- tu no le has hecho nada- enuncias con temor y algo de ilusión, aunque no el todo confiada._

 _-No… admito como si de un detalle menor se tratase.- Te he dicho que quiero que seas feliz, cariño, sé que ella significa mucho para ti. – Le comento, aunque en realidad matarla sería una fantástica idea. Claro que la torturaría un poco previamente. Sería divertido ver su expresión.- Antes de pensar en mi debo de pensar en ti ¿No?-continuo con la farsa- Eso es lo que hace el amor- lo que sigue es una nueva ronda de lágrimas, pero estas, a diferencias de las anteriores, están repletas de alivio e incluso agradecimiento._

 _-Está viva…- musitas._

 _-Si- confirmo mientras te acuno en una posición más cómoda- pero te juro, querida, que si vuelves a…_

 _-¡Lo sé!- me interrumpes histérica y con efusividad, separándote de mi abrazo para verme de frente- ¡No me atrevería, no…!- poso un dedo sobre tus labios y chisto entrecortadamente._

 _-Calma, princesa, respira.- digo mientras te devuelvo a tu anterior posición, tú te dejas hacer, como si fueses una muñeca de tela inservible. – Sólo pórtate bien y tal vez me olvide de este pequeño percance…_

 _Tenemos un imperceptible pacto, Elsa, aunque puedo prever que no durará mucho._

Algo vibra bajo mi cuerpo nuevamente y por un instante me asusto pensando que pueda ser la puerta que me separaba de Elsa en esa ocasión. Para mi fortuna, sé que es mi celular. Respiro profundamente y me preparo para colgar la llamada, es entonces cuando veo que la foto que aparece en pantalla no pertenece a mi mejor amigo, ex enfermero -y maldito bastardo desde hace unos instantes- si no al niño más guapo y enternecedor del universo. Con temor a que una demora pueda ocasionar la pérdida de la comunicación telefónica, atiendo desesperado aunque esforzándome porque parezca que lo he hecho esporádicamente.

-¿Connor?

-¡Señor Hans!- exclama mi pequeño con su brío de siempre y me permito soltar el oxígeno acumulado por los nervios. Si se encuentra feliz es porque nada ha pasado ¿Verdad?- ¡Llevo un rato llamándolo!- me informa.

-Estaba dormido…- miento, no creo que sea prudente decirle: _"Estaba recordando cómo es que hacía sufrir a tu madre"_ – Lo lamento…

-¡No hay problema!- me asegura- perdón por llamarlo pero necesitaba hablar con usted- afirma- ¡Estoy muy feliz!- exclama ensordeciéndome un poco- ¡Ha venido un médico a ver a mi mamá y dijo que estará bien, que solo ha sido un susto y le dio unas pastillas, pero dijo que puede dejar de tomarlas en cuanto se sienta mejor, y ella me dijo que me quería y le dio las gracias al médico, bueno, eso no importa, ella me dijo que me quería ¿Eso si importa verdad? No es que lo demás no me importe pero creo que eso realmente es importante porque yo tenía miedo de que dejara de quererme, entonces no tiene importancia que para mí eso sea lo más importante ¿Verdad? Aunque la verdad si debería darle importancia a lo demás… ¡Como sea! ¡Ella está bien! Ahora está descansando, no porque tuviese sueño o algo, sino porque el médico le dijo que lo hiciera, o podría tener agotamiento…. Mmm… ¡emocional! Sí, eso. Aunque no sé qué es lo que significa precisamente, pero eso no tiene importancia ¿Cierto? Lo que importa es que está bien y que me quiere, porque, a fin de cuentas, el amor es lo más importante y si no tuviésemos amor no importaría mucho que estemos todos bien o todos mal ¿Es correcto'? Yo lo veo así… tal vez otros lo vean de otra forma, porque cada uno puede tener su opinión y eso debemos respetarlo aunque puede que a veces no nos guste aceptarlo, eso también es importante y…- lo corto riendo sonoramente y el suspira dócil y lleno de paz.- Ya estoy hablando mucho de nuevo, ¿A que sí?- corroboro su afirmación y me siento en la cama mientras preparo mis palabras.

-Me alegra oír que todo haya ido tan bien, Campeón- pronuncio aliviado de verdad- Y si, mientras tu madre te quiera no debe importarte nada.

-Bueno pero, aun así, también me importan otras cosas- me cuenta- Como el colegio, mis tíos, mis amigos y los superhéroes de _Marvel_ – se ríe nervioso- Y como usted también- puntualiza al final- Usted es muy bueno conmigo, señor Hans y siento que lo quiero mucho a pesar de conocerlo hace poco- hago amago de responder pero él insiste en seguir hablando- No sé que tiene, pero es como si me sintiese ligado de una forma única a usted ¿Tiene eso sentido? No me responda. – Rio levemente emocionado- Me será difícil dejarlo partir…- confiesa.

-Aún falta para eso, Connor- comento- Y yo también te quiero…- asevero- lo hago como no tienes idea. – Su risita se oye al otro lado de la línea.

\- Señor Hans… en verdad estoy muy feliz…

-Lo sé, Campeón, tu madre es una buena mujer, sería una pena que sufriese- hablo tragándome el odio que siento hacia mí mismo.

-Es verdad…- me secunda- Solo hay una cosa que me haría más feliz, que su buena salud, en este momento.

-¿Qué es eso?- indago curioso y divertido al mismo tiempo, pensando que ya saltará con alguna cosa de superhéroes.

-Bueno debo hacerle una pregunta un tanto indiscreta- me anuncia frenético, casi puedo verlo revolviéndose el cabello debido a la ansiedad. Emito un sonido que le indica que puede indagar lo que sea- Ya sé que no tiene hijos, señor Hans… pero verá… es que… mi madre es una mujer muy, my hermosa y muy encantadora y los que la conocen saben que es muy, muy dulce, aunque sea un poco tímida y algo callada… - no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación- bueno… es que… yo…

-Puedes hablar, Connor- ratifico, aunque creo que estoy infundiéndome más valor a mí que a él…

-Bien…- suspira- ¡Ya qué más da!- exclama fehacientemente tras respirar con decisión- ¿Señor Hans, tiene usted esposa o novia?... Porque ¿Sabe? Me encantaría que mi madre lo conociese…

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hans, estás jodido. jajajaja

Holiiisss :333 Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza... Me he demorado y mucho. Lo cierto es que este capitulo ya debería de estar publicado desde hace unos días. Pero mi adorado hermano hijo de la gran... *piiiiiiiiiiii* bueno, se entiende, jejejej. Eliminó accidentalmente casi todo el capitulo. Lo que están leyendo lo acabo de escribir y si notan algún error es porque no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo :'(

En fin fue una entrega un tanto intensa. Los que quieren matarme por los ataques de Elsa por favor levanten la mano * todos lo hacen* creo que voy a necesitar guardaespaldas D: JAJAJAA no, ya enserio. Era obvio que luego de ser maltratada y violada no iba a salir bien librada Psicológicamente, al menos no del todo. Esto suma otra pequeña razón para los tormentos de nuestro sexy Hans jajaja pobre chico...

No voy a hablar mucho hoy porque carezco de tiempo, pero si voy a decirles que presten atención a diferentes detalles que tal vez solo parezcan escenas de relleno. ¡No se quejen después!

¿Han leído bien la frase del inicio? si es así, no tendré que explicar mucho la escena media romántica de la librería. Desde que leí esas lineas no he dejado de pensar en que a Elsa podría haberle gustado Hans en su momento. Es como si se lo hubiese restregado en la cara ajaja ¿Si saben a lo que me refiero? El epílogo de MAO. Esas lineas me tuvieron maquinando mucho tiempo. Al ser un Short- Fic Frozen Fan obviamente redujo mucho las escenas, solo incluyó las que más servirían a la trama de la historia. Pero hubo un lapso importante desde que Elsa entró a la librería, comenzó a frecuentarla y Hans terminó por obsesionarse con ella. Yo estoy extendiendo esas escenas y la frase redactada en el principio me dio mucho para trabajar. Tal vez me equivoque, si es así, Frozen Fan, dímelo ya mismo.

Connor bonito divino de Ali :3 ¿Es posible querer tanto a un OC de creación propia? ajajajaja no lo sé, es como el hijo que quisiera tener XD Lo de pelirrojo y ojos verdes incluido :3 Bueno, él no la pasará nada bien en el momento culmine de la historia. No diré mas D: Seré una maldita perra T-T

Voy a agradecer los comentarios recibidos en este primer cap, ya he respondido algunos, así que solo quedan los anónimos:

Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por comentar y un saludo grande *-*

elin: tranquilízate ajjaja ya he actualizado primerizos ¡Si hasta lo he terminado! ajajja y aún no te he visto comentar por ahí...¿Puedo recomendarte algo sin ofender? Sería bueno que le otorgases mas atención a tu ortografía. Tienes un par de errores que deberías analizar. Gracias por comentar ¡Saludos!

En fin, un beso enorme y hasta la próxima actualización.

Los quiere,

Aliniss

PD: ¿Soy la única que sigue llorando por la noticia de The Lonely Frozen Wolf? :'(


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene un par de saltos en el tiempo para desarrollar el escaso periodo vacacional de Hans con claridad.

* * *

 _"Aprovecha las cosas que son escasas, en especial el tiempo"- Primerizos, Aliniss._

* * *

Creo que soy un maldito cobarde. Sin duda alguna, lo soy. Pero no es mi culpa… Bueno, sí lo es, supongo, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Connor ha insistido mucho en que conozca a Elsa y, naturalmente, me he negado a ello. No puedo dejar que me vea, sería una locura. Y ya no quiero más locuras. Le he dicho a mi pequeño que el hecho de conocer a su madre debe de esperar por temas de adultos aburridos. Honestamente, no sé qué le diré cuando crezca, y pierda una gran porción de su inocencia, pero por ahora eso ha funcionado.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la recaída de Elsa. Ella ha estado bien, se ha repuesto y ha vuelto a ser una mujer emprendedora, gentil e introvertida. Su jefe le ha concedido una licencia, por lo cual el tiempo que he pasado con Connor fue escaso, pero aún así nos la hemos arreglado para vernos. Además, siempre estuvo- y está- el _Skype_. Gracias al cielo el beneplácito de la blonda está por acabarse. Solo debo esperar un día más. Es triste saber que solo contaré con dos semanas para disfrutar junto a mi niño tras esa última jornada.

Ni modo, hay que aprovecharlas.

Me llevo una lata de soda a los labios y disfruto de la sensación ardiente de las burbujas de lima limón fría en mi lengua. Tecleo las letras correspondientes en mi ordenador portátil y abro mi casilla de mensajes. Hay una infinidad pertenecientes a Break. Los ignoro. Se me hace imposible perdonarlo y, al contrario de lo que creía, el rencor y la impotencia van en aumento constantemente. Ha sido un imbécil.

He hablado con Gyda en estas últimas semanas, me ha contado del ánimo decaído de Stephen y, obviamente, fingí no saber nada acerca del tema. Mi antigua enfermera siempre habla de cuanto lamenta el hecho de que no pueda enviarle fotografías ante la falta de la cámara de mi teléfono. Le he asegurado que algún día visitaríamos Miami juntos, por suerte no ha dudado de tamaña mentira. Si tan solo supiera donde estoy… pondría el grito en el cielo.

También he seguido a Elsa en este tiempo. Quería asegurarme de que no le pasara nada. Creo que se ha sentido un poco amenazada, ya que en ocasiones volteaba en medio del camino y miraba en todas direcciones. Se ha comportado mucho más seria y fría que de costumbre, ignoraba a casi todas las personas a su paso y se limitaba a hablar lo justo y necesario. Antes la gente lograba sacarle alguna que otra suave conversación, e incluso sonreía mientras realizaba algo tan simple como las compras del día. Es obvio que no se ha repuesto del todo, aunque ha hecho un gran avance. Su aspecto se ha vuelto mucho más recatado, si es que eso es posible. El moño bajo que solía lucir ha pasado a ser una coleta, enroscada sobre su propio eje que, a su vez, se halla oculta bajo un sombrero negro, deduzco que será su favorito. Es una pena que aparte de los ojos del mundo esas hebras de cabello platinado que tanto me recuerdan a la luna. Su ropa no ha variado en demasía aunque procura usar sobretodos y tapados abultados. Verla tomar tantas precauciones me parte el corazón. ¡Como me gustaría confesarle que ya no soy un peligro para ella! ¡Cuánto anhelo declararle que me arrepiento de todo y que lo único que quiero es su felicidad y la de Connor! Pero eso es algo imposible, claro está.

Me acabo la bebida y cierro la computadora sin molestarme en apagarla. Hoy iré por Connor al colegio, ha dicho a su madre que se quedará haciendo deberes en la casa de su amigo. Ella, recelosa, termino aceptando, aunque creo que sospecha que su pequeño se trae algo entre manos. Tengo que tener mucha precaución. Como el día está hermoso, y no hace mucho frio, solo me molesto en agarrar una cazadora ligera junto con la tarjeta que abre la puerta de mi habitación de hotel. Realizo el mismo recorrido de siempre y abordo un taxi, el cual se pone en marcha tras indicarle mi destino.

Llego a nuestro punto de encuentro y aguardo, con algo de impaciencia, el toque de la campana que indica el final de la jornada de los niños. No tarda en escucharse, puesto que he llegado sobre la hora. Veo un sin fin de cabelleras, de diferentes tonalidades, escabullirse por todas partes hasta encontrar a sus respectivos progenitores. Resaltan entre ellas dos o tres melenas anaranjadas cual las de Anna y, finalmente, alcanzo a apreciar el centenar de hebras rojizas, como las amapolas del verano, que se revuelven al compas de la suave brisa rugiente. Sonrío sabiendo de sobra a quien pertenecen. Connor no tarda en encontrarme con sus ojos repletos de vivacidad. La curvatura que lleva en sus labios se ensancha al contemplarme y no puedo evitar corresponderle con el mismo carisma. Mi pequeño llega hasta mis brazos y se acurruca contra la dureza de mi pecho mientras yo beso su coronilla.

-Lo extrañé mucho...- susurra con pesadumbre y un cierto ápice de queja.

-También te extrañé, campeón- aseguro mientras le quito la mochila de las manos y la cuelgo sobre mi hombro. Él no tarda en aferrarse a mi extremidad para luego comenzar a parlotear sobre su largo día de escuela. Al parecer se le hizo muy exhaustivo, más que de costumbre. Todo se debe a un proyecto, de elaboración artesanal con madera, que se presentará en el próximo acto escolar y...

-¿Connor D' Arendelle?- La voz femenina y gruesa a nuestras espaldas nos hace voltear a ambos sobresaltados, solo para encontrarnos ante un par de ojos ambarinos que nos miran de forma severa, especialmente a mí. Se trata de una mujer cercana a los cincuenta años, de cabello castaño corto y ondulado, bastante corpulenta, portadora de un guardapolvo ceñido con el escudo de la institución. El atuendo es completado por un par de botas bajas, marrones y puntiagudas. A pesar de tener una estatura bastante pequeña, su figura impone respeto. La descripción finaliza con su voz autoritaria y mordaz.

-Buenas tardes, señora Directora- dice mi pequeño irguiéndose mecánicamente mientras se suelta de mi mano y entrecruza sus brazos tras su espalda. La autoridad máxima del establecimiento me examina brevemente, abriendo sus ojos con horror. Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una maldita treta del destino. Fui cuidadoso, me fijé en todas las maestras cercanas, ¿Por qué no fui capaz de percibir a esta mujer?

-¡¿Quién es este hombre, Connor?!- brama con temor en la mirada, pero con fortaleza en su voz. Mi hijo se remueve incómodo. Veo de reojo como mueve sus manos nerviosamente- No voy a repetirte la pregunta- pronuncia amenazante, inclinándose hacia mi campeón mientras enseña sus dientes cual fiera del perpetúo Amazonas. Frunzo el ceño y doy un paso al frente, dejando al niño tras mi protección.

-El horario escolar ha acabado- hablo respetuosamente y con un timbre pausado- No tiene derecho alguno de tratar de tal modo a un niño fuera de la institución. – Siento como las manitos de Connor se aferran a mi pierna izquierda y como su cabeza reposa en mi cintura. – El muchacho tiene derecho a estar con quien desee si su madre así lo autoriza. – la directora me estudia sin abandonar su expresión perpleja y autoritaria. Sus ojos me recorren con desprecio desde la punta de los zapatos hasta la cima de mi cabellera de fuego. Los orbes ambarinos regresan a Connor, quien continúa oculto tras mi cuerpo. Sin inmutarse, alarga su brazo hacia él y lo peina a su gusto, apartando su prolijo flequillo de su frente, partiéndolo al medio y dibujando dos gruesos mechones a cada lado de su anverso. Exactamente como yo llevo el pelo. La siento murmurar algo imperceptible para luego volver a ponerme atención.

-Dudo que su madre haya autorizado que el niño permanezca bajo su cuidado - me gruñe entre dientes, procurando que solo yo oiga sus palabras. No le respondo, pues veo que desea continuar- ¿Acaso cree que no sé quién es?- vuelve a hablar- Es fácil deducirlo, ¿No le parece?- miro hacia abajo, encontrándome con dos esmeraldas suavizadas y repletas de preocupación. Con los mechones pelirrojos a ambos lados de su frente, es mucho más que indudable nuestra relación sanguínea. Es asombroso incluso para mí. -¿Qué es lo que pretende?- indaga pero no pongo atención, solo soy capaz de concentrarme en esos pequeños orbes bellísimos. -¿Se ha fugado, verdad?- acusa mientras extiende su dedo índice a modo severo y en mi dirección.

-¿Fugado?- el sonido cristalizado proveniente de mi hijo me provoca odio hacia esa mujer. ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar ese tema frente a Connor? No puedo permitir que lo sepa, aún no es momento, me conoce hace poco. En realidad dudo que pueda decírselo algún día, pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que lo deducirá solo cuando tenga más edad.- ¿A qué se refiere la señora directora, señor Hans?- indaga. Con un rudo suspiro, me pongo a su altura y le beso la frente ante la expresión escandalizada de la mujer.

-A nada, campeón- susurro- ve a esa columna-ordeno suavemente mientras le señalo un sitio apartado, donde una de las vigas de la escuela enseña orgullosamente los logros del equipo de soccer del establecimiento.- te alcanzaré en un instante- Prometo, pero su carita refleja duda, le levanto la barbilla y lo obligo a verme- Todo estará bien, solo obedece- asiente en silencio, resignándose. Cuando veo que se ha alejado lo suficiente me pongo de pie y encaro a la directora. La escruto con rabia y descaro, tal como lo hizo ella conmigo. Preparo mis palabras- No me he fugado- escupo con ira- no vuelva a mencionar eso frente al niño o…- dejo la frase inconclusa al percibir que no es buena idea amenazar a nadie. Mucho menos si ese alguien conoce mi historia. Y a Elsa.

-¡Miserable!- exclama, captando la atención de algunas personas en el proceso-¡Sabía que era usted!- la ignoro y prosigo con mis palabras. Con un ademán paciente de mis manos, bajo un poco los parpados y le ordeno silenciosamente que me escuche durante un momento. Parece dispuesta a replicar pero basta una mirada de súplica de mis ojos verdes para que se tranquilice con reticencia.

-Me han dado de alta casi hace un año- cuento con seriedad- no me he acercado a Elsa y no planeo hacerlo- aseguro , pero ella me contempla con desconfianza e incredulidad- Solo quiero estar con mi hijo- musito y paso una de mis manos por mi prolijo peinado- por favor… - digo desesperado – Tiene que creerme… he cuidado cada detalle para que Elsa no se entere siquiera de que he sido dado de alta- puntualizo- Sé de su situación, sé que debe odiarme aunque lo niegue por mi hijo, sé que nunca me perdonará…- siento un cúmulo de sentimientos agolparse dentro de mi pecho – Y por eso también sé que no podría ver a Connor de otra forma…- su expresión se suaviza un poco- Le juro que no haré nada en contra de nadie… yo…- me falla la voz- Yo he cambiado…- la mujer mira al suelo y ladea su rostro levemente. Acto seguido, fija en mi rostro sus ojos ambarinos y me contempla expectante.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta- Necesito saberlo todo. – Y yo también necesito decirlo, por lo que, en tan solo diez minutos, desahogo mis penas y revelo las cosas que recuerdo (y que pueden mencionarse, claro está). Le hablo de mi estadía en el hospital, de las cuales solo soy capaz de rememorar algunos episodios violentos con los enfermeros; le hablo del día en que desperté siendo otro, sin poder recordar nada y absolutamente perplejo ante mi estado; le hablo de cómo los médicos comprobaron que realmente había recuperado la cordura y que no se trataba de una treta por mi parte; le hablo de los años que consiguieron tal descubrimiento, del intento de suicidio, de los interminables días en los que los recuerdos me golpeaban de la forma más horrorosa que alguien puede imaginarse, del inicio de mi mejora definitiva, de mis reflexiones; le hablo del día en que decidieron analizarme en profundidad para saber si merecía o no ser libre; le hablo del momento en que dejé de ser un paciente del sanatorio; le hablo de los diez meses trabajando en el psiquiátrico, siempre con la mente fija en Connor a pesar de la tortura que representaba oír la voz de Elsa dentro de mi cabeza; le hablo de mi arrepentimiento, caracterizado por poseer una gran magnitud… Le hablo de lo maravilloso que es despertarse sabiendo que un niño, a quien he hecho daño sin que él lo sepa, me quiere y desea pasar tiempo conmigo. Para cuando termino de departir, la mujer gira su cuerpo macizo hasta enfocar la vista en Connor, quien se ha sentado contra la columna, probablemente se ha cansado de esperar de pie. Lo contempla sin que él se percate de ello y luego regresa su atención a mí. Al parecer la he dejado sin palabras, puesto que no hace ademán alguno de reiniciar la plática. La veo meditar durante lo que me parecen siglos y, al final, retoma la palabra.

-La señora Elsa ha sufrido mucho a causa suya.

-A causa de ello sufro yo también- contraataco- Si estuviese en mi poder hacer feliz a Elsa juro que borraría todo nuestro pasado e incluso buscaría a el hombre ideal para ella. Alguien que la cuidase como se merece y que procurara el bienestar de Connor…- me estudia otro momento.

-Es una historia fascinante- confiesa mientras saca un papel de su ropaje- Tenga- me tiende una tarjeta con un nombre y un número escritos en ella.- Esta noche ha de llamarme para otorgarme el número de su psiquiátrico. No diré que ha venido a conocer al niño, mentiré diciendo que soy su familiar y anhelo saber de su paradero y estado de salud. Si los médicos me devuelven un diagnostico favorable, mantendré mi silencio. De lo contrario, puede esperar a la policía.- asiento perplejo e intento avanzar hasta el sitio donde se encuentra mi heredero, pero ella me detiene bruscamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Permítanos un momento- pronuncia con seriedad, interrumpiéndome, para luego alejarse de mi lado e ir en busca de Connor. Mi hijo se levanta espontáneamente al verla y adopta la posición formal que había realizado antes. La mujer mueve sus manos lentamente mientras dialoga con él, en todo ese tiempo, el pequeño pelirrojo parece decir solo unas cuantas palabras o asentir con la cabeza, también niega un par de veces. Cuando finaliza una frase, bastante más enérgica y prolongada que las anteriores, con una sonrisa enternecedora, soy consciente de cómo sus orbes esmeraldas, y los ambarinos de su superior, se fijan en mi persona. Los primeros me estudian con adoración, los segundos mantienen un gesto indescifrable, aunque al menos ya no veo ningún resquicio de temor. La mujer le revuelve los cabellos y lo anima a acercarse, hasta donde estoy, propinándole un empujoncito. Connor no duda en correr hacia mí para esconderse entre mis brazos otra vez. Le devuelvo el gesto al mismo tiempo que me pongo a su altura. Al levantar los fanales, aprecio a la mujer justo frente a nosotros. Separo al niño de mi cuerpo y le aferro la mano.

-Gracias…- musito.

-No me las dé.- dice ella- Su secreto estará a salvo conmigo, en tanto no haga nada y en tanto él como _… ya sabe quien_ , estén a salvo. – asiento enérgicamente ante sus palabras y le sonrío con sinceridad. Ella realiza un asentimiento de cabeza y se voltea para marcharse- Estaré al pendiente- avisa antes de iniciar un paso apresurado. Suelto una suave carcajada antes de mirar la carita confundida de Connor.

-¿Y bien?- alego, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Nos vamos?

Su sonrisa radiante me inunda de alegría.

* * *

.

.

.

Connor lleva más de doce minutos en silencio y en verdad comienza a preocuparme. Solo hay dos cosas que pueden dañarlo tanto, me las ha dicho él: Que algo le suceda a su madre o a sus tíos y mi partida. Como falta una maldita semana para que lo segundo ocurra, deduzco que ya empieza a echar en falta estos momentos, igual que yo. Hoy hemos vuelto a ir al cine, pero se me hace que no ha disfrutado mucho de la película. Su brío característico se ha reducido considerablemente. Creo que ya es hora de saber qué es lo que va tan mal.

-Connor- llamo- Vamos a sentarnos junto al lago ¿Quieres?- un asentimiento es todo lo que obtengo como devolución. Con su mano firmemente aferrada a la mía, nos dirigimos hasta el amplio estanque del parque principal de la ciudad. Extiendo mi chaqueta sobre el pasto para que no se ensucie el pantalón de mezclilla blanco y contemplo el agua temblorosa unos momentos. Espero que a que inicie una plática. Nada ocurre. -¿Vas a decirme que va mal?- indago suspirando de forma cansada y él me mira un instante antes de acurrucarse contra mi brazo. Se queda quieto en esa posición, soy yo quien lo mueve en cuanto oigo su sollozo- ¡Connor!- exclamo levantándole el rostro para verlo bien- ¿Qué sucede, Campeón?

-Lo necesito- pronuncia con dificultad- hoy he estado un poco triste… - me cuenta con la voz apagada- Esta salida al cine ha sido lo único que me ha levantado el ánimo, pero no por la película- asegura- fue porque vine con usted…

-Connor… ¿Qué…?

-Señor Hans….-me interrumpe separándose del abrazo- Soy pequeño, pero puedo darme cuenta de algunas cosas- su afirmación me sorprende y, a la vez, me llena de temor ¿No estará hablando de…?- usted nunca preguntó por mi padre.- mi corazón se detiene- Siempre hablamos de mi madre o mis tíos, pero nunca se ha molestado en preguntarme por él.

Que listo es.

-Bueno, Connor- digo pensando en una réplica- tu jamás hablaste de él, no quería preguntar algo inapropiado, ya sabes… pensé que…

-Que había algo malo con él… - completa mi frase y asiento perplejo- pues sí, lo hay, aunque no sé qué…- gruñe con el ceño molesto- no lo conozco. Ni siquiera sabría lo que le estoy diciendo de no ser porque oí a mi madre y a mi tía hablar… Ninguno de los tres planeaba decirme nada de mi padre… - veo como una suave lágrima se cae de su ojo derecho y me apresuro a limpiársela- Ayer oí decir a mi tío… que no lograba creer como un niño, con mi forma de ser, podía haber nacido de un monstruo…- el dolor se marca en su rostro, haciéndolo más semejante a mi si eso es posible- Soy pequeño, señor Hans, pero sé lo que es un monstruo para un adulto y no tiene nada que ver con fantasmas o alienígenas… ¿Verdad?- asiento confirmando su afirmación- Mi padre, le ha hecho algo a mi madre, estoy seguro- solloza y mi corazón comienza a partirse- pero no puedo odiarlo, porque no siento que sea malo, porque creo que en algún lugar del mundo él piensa en nosotros, sea de la forma que sea… - se quiebra al completo y lo abrazo con fuerza, mi hijo está sufriendo. Por mi culpa.

-Connor, te aseguro que no debe de haber momento en el cual él no piense en ustedes…- susurro- sea de la forma que sea…- concluyo y luego lo consuelo, sintiendo su hipar ahogado contra mi camisa celeste.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –indaga casi inaudiblemente. Debo poner toda mi voluntad en no decirle la verdad. Su expresión me recuerda mucho a Elsa, últimamente veo mucho de ella en su mirar. La forma en que me contempla ahora, con esperanza y desolación, me da la impresión de estar reviviendo un viejo y olvidado momento.

 _-Es que ya no sé qué hacer con ella- te veo resoplar y pasar tus manos por el flequillo platinado y desordenadamente bello. Tus ojos, fijos en un punto en el suelo, se encuentran nublados por el dolor. Hay un vacío extenso dentro de tus bellos zafiros benevolentes, aunque no debo de preocuparme por ello. Yo me encargaré de cubrir ese espacio de desolación. Con paciencia, escucho tus problemas. Nuevamente la torpe e ilusa Anna es protagonista de ellos. - … Y ha ido a bailar el sábado pasado… y aceptó la bebida de un extraño… y… y… ¡Por Dios!- exclamas escondiendo tu rostro, pulcro, entre tus manos- Si el hombre de seguridad no la hubiese visto… ¡La habrían violado!- inicias un llanto suave y desesperado- Ya no sé cómo hacerla entrar en razón…- aseguras- todo lo que digo parece esfumarse para ella en cuanto un muchacho bonito se le acerca. – Te ofrezco un pañuelo y lo aceptas con lentitud, apartas tu rostro para limpiarte la nariz y, posteriormente, me observas mortificada- Lo lamento, Hans…- susurras- No… no me gusta que nadie me vea llorar…- confiesas- y ya te he molestado demasiado contándote mis problemas…- aparto un mechón de cabello que te interrumpe la visión y te sonrío con sencillez._

 _-No me molestas, Elsa- pronuncio sin borrar mi mueca pacífica- Ni aunque pusieses todo tu empeño en molestarme, podrías hacer tal cosa. – eso parece divertirte un poco, pero también te incomoda. Sabes que no es nada más, ni nada menos, que un alago. Me quedo perplejo ante la velocidad con la cual tus pómulos se encienden, es una reacción que me ha fascinado desde que la aprecié por primera vez. Mis orbes estudian con detenimiento la forma en que el color intensifica tus pecas, marrones suaves, imperceptibles para la mayoría de las personas. Solo yo y, muy a mi pesar, Anna logramos ver esos diminutos puntos a toda hora del día y bajo cualquier enfoque de luz._

 _-Eres muy atento… - me aseguras guardando las distancias, incluso te alejas un poco más. Te restriegas un ojo y luego inclinas tus hombros hacia adelante, juntando tus manos sobre el regazo cubierto por una falda albiceleste que te sienta de maravilla e insinúa unas piernas interminables, pero que no deja de ser recatada. ¡Cuán diferente eres de esa estúpida a quien el destino te ha dado como hermana! Anna es aficionada a las faldas cortas y ajustadas y, como es fácil predecir, también a los_ tops _pequeñísimos que marcan sus formas. No negaré que resulta guapa, no puedo esperarme menos de la sangre de tu sangre, pero su encanto me es indiferente. Demasiado corriente y fácil de manipular. Una niñata común, voluble y parlanchina. – Yo… en verdad lamento dejarme llevar por las emociones y…- te silencio negando con la cabeza y haciendo un gesto brusco pero gentil con una de mis manos._

 _-No dejaré que te disculpes- apunto- No debes hacerlo. – asientes bajando la mirada a tus manos entrelazadas y presiento que quieres seguir hablando. Pero eres tan inocente y bondadosa que lo último que ambicionas es cargarle tus problemas a alguien más. – Elsa…- te llamo, pensando en una forma de sacarte las palabras que te atraviesan sin piedad- ¿Anna confía con facilidad en las personas?- tus ojos brillan de amargura pero no derramas ni una lagrima. Inclinas tu cabeza despacio hacia adelante, corroborando mi pregunta._

 _-Ella es muy gentil.- afirmas- Y dulce. Una compañera maravillosa- tu mirada se ilumina- Pero comienzo a creer que no perderá nunca esa inocencia innata. No es malo que tenga un espíritu libre, infantil e inquieto, curioso… pero si es malo que no sepa moderarlo. Se pueden aprovechar de ella sin mayores inconvenientes- suspiras agotada- eso me aterra. – Te tomo la mano derecha y le doy un suave apretón para luego acariciarla con el pulgar. El color de tus mejillas aumenta._

 _-¿Y tú?- te pregunto._

 _-¿Yo qué?- indagas a la vez._

 _-¿Te has escuchado suspirar, Elsa? Piensas mucho en los demás- solo en la idiota de tu hermana- ¿Pero te has detenido a pensar en ti un instante? – Dudas un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.- ¿Anna se ha detenido a pensar en ti un segundo siquiera?- te encoges de hombros, tímida, evitando aceptar la realidad- No, Elsa. No lo ha hecho. – Quieres replicar pero te silencio con otro apretón a nuestras manos entrelazadas- Si sucediese lo contrario ella se detendría un momento y vería que, con sus parrandas sin control y su constante exposición al peligro, te está haciendo daño. – La esperanza disminuye en tus zafiros. Oh, Anna, la batalla ha comenzado- Estoy seguro de que ella te adora- puntualizo acomodando ese cabello rebelde que siempre cae sobre tu rostro- pero, en su ceguera adolescente, solo se preocupa por las fiestas y la popularidad. No se frena para pensar qué efecto causarán en ti sus acciones. – Te pierdes en el verde de mis ojos mientras un torrente de emociones e ideas nuevas te inundan sin control. Que la diosa de la Discordia entre en el juego. Bajas la cabeza nuevamente y frunces el ceño, negando sin emitir un solo sonido._

 _-No me importa- admites. Maldita sea.- Quiero a Anna. Tú lo has dicho, es una adolescente. Ya entenderá que…- suelto tu mano bruscamente y me pongo de pie. Cuando hablo, notas sorprendida que mi tono de voz se incrementa._

 _-¿Y tú?- inquiero otra vez, en un matiz más seco y cortante. Sin abandonar tu expresión, presa de la extrañeza y el asombro, me respondes._

 _-Yo no importo._

 _-¡Pues a mi si me importas! – exclamo enfadado. La confusión y el estupor vuelven a marcarse en tu cara de ángel. No te esperabas este tipo de reacción por mi parte. Creo que puedo usarlo a mi favor. Sigo el juego encaminándome hacia la puerta de la diminuta cocina y miro sobre mi hombro una última vez- Puedes llevarte el tomo de frases Latinoamericanas- agrego- Tal vez te interese la de la página doscientos setenta y seis.- me voy sin decir más, o eso te hago creer. En realidad, me limito a observarte por medio del reflejo de las ventanas de la cocina. Absolutamente apenada, te inclinas hacia la izquierda para recoger el libro del que he hablado y, como me esperaba, lo abres impaciente hasta ubicar el número que te he proporcionado. Tu rostro es un poema. Sabía que esa frase realmente te impactaría. Rio para mis adentros recordando la cita:_

" _ **Ama a quien demuestra la misma entrega no al que solo piensa en sí mismo y te hace derramar lagrimas**_ _ **"-**_ _ **Rosa Di Carmen González Sánchez**_

-Lo presiento… - respondo tras sacarme de la mente esos ojos azules y desolados. Connor esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y vuelve a llorar otro poco. Acepta mi respuesta y eso me tranquiliza. Si no puedo hacerle saber que soy su padre, al menos le daré fe en él (en mí) la esperanza no es lo último que se pierde, como muchos dicen, pero tampoco es lo primero. Mantengo mi barbilla sobre su coronilla, aplastando su flequillo pelirrojo en el acto. Pasa un tiempo considerable antes de que lo oiga hablar nuevamente.

-El tío Kristoff, y ahora usted, han sido lo más parecido que he tenido a un padre… -admite con el cariño y el dolor marcándole la voz… - Cuando lo conocí creí… creí que él había venido por mi…- aprieto los labios de forma tensa, evitando el llanto así como las palabras- usted se parece tanto a mi…- extiende una de sus manos y recorre mi barbilla, mis pómulos y mi frente, punteando mis pecas y admirando mis ojos así como mi cabello. El gesto es realizado de una forma similar al día en que nos conocimos-Tanto… que al solo darle un vistazo quise saltar de alegría, pensé que mi padre había venido a por mí…- repite-… que quería enmendar sus errores… -se aferra a mi abrazo aún más fuerte y le acaricio el cabello para que siga hablando- Pero vi de inmediato que usted era una buena persona, y mi padre, evidentemente, no lo es… de lo contrario mi madre no se levantaría llorando y gritando en las noches y mi tía no me temería bajo ninguna circunstancia…

-Connor…

-Debo ser una carga para ellas… - alega con rencor- ¡el hijo del monstruo!- gruñe. - ¡Un monstruo como su padre! –grita enfadado. Lo separo de mi cuerpo y lo obligo a verme. Mi verde y el suyo chocan, ambos agresivamente.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso, tú no eres ningún monstruo, Connor!- exclamo con autoridad y su carácter se aplaca un momento. Vuelve a llorar- ven aquí, campeón…- suspiro mientras lo atraigo para estrecharlo en otro fuerte cariño.- Tu madre y tu tía te aman por sobre todas las cosas…

-¿A pesar de todo?

\- A pesar de todo. – Afirmo- en especial tu madre. Ella te ama más que a nada en el mundo, sin importar tu padre y la clase de persona que sea- le aseguro mientras siento asco de mi mismo una vez más. Se queda un momento escondido entre mis brazos.

-Desearía que usted fuera mi padre- me asegura luego de un minuto y un golpe en mi pecho me adormece por completo, lo sigue el tamborileo salvaje de mi corazón. La emoción me invade tanto como las ganas de confesarle todo, aunque me estaría arriesgando a perderlo. Sin embargo, se me ocurre otra posibilidad.

-Lo seré si así lo quieres…

-¿En verdad?

-Claro…- aprieta su abrazo y le correspondo.

-¿Entonces le pedirá matrimonio a mi mamá?- me rio con nervios disimulados y niego con la cabeza.

-Digamos que seré tu padre en secreto. No haz de contárselo a nadie. Sabes que los adultos aburridos causarían problemas- resopla frustrado.

-Sí, lo sé- gruñe- Aunque mi madre no es aburrida- replica con altanería y orgullo.

-Me temo que, en este tema, si lo es.- afirmo modulando la voz.

-¿Y usted como lo sabe?- indaga desconfiado, es natural que la situación le parezca extraña.

-Todos los adultos lo son.- le respondo con seguridad y él se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia a mi devolución.

-Usted no- contraataca- Estoy seguro de que ella es como usted.

-Solo un poco.- admito falsamente para terminar de sobrellevar la farsa. Me siento un asco por basar una relación en puras mentira, pero es necesario por ahora- pero no lo suficiente como para contarle nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Está bien…- acepta a regañadientes- Ser adulto me parece horrible- confiesa- ¡Aburridos!- Carcajeo divertido ante sus reproches y ocurrencias pero me detengo en cuanto caigo en cuenta de la forma pacífica en la que me observa. Enarco una ceja a modo interrogatorio y él curva sus labios en una mueca feliz y sencilla, sin necesidad de revelar la blancura de sus dientes. -Gracias… - susurra- usted si es bueno… Estoy seguro de que no cualquiera tomaría por hijo a un niño como yo… - me rio un poco más, es un rictus de desesperación entremezclado con alegría. Creo que hoy he dado el paso más grande de todos en cuanto a Connor. Nada puede arruinar este hermoso momento. Él realmente me considera su padre. Y lo soy.

-Cualquiera tomaría…- _¡No, Hans, no! -_ por…- _¡Por favor…!_

-¿Señor Hans, se encuentra bien?- _¡Vete al demonio, Enfermo maldito!-_ ¿Señor Hans? _-_ cierro mis fanales con fuerza y aparto a Connor de mi lado. Masajeo mis sienes con la yema de los dedos e intento arrancar de mi cerebro los cientos de gritos, que se aglomeran sin piedad, dentro de él -¡Señor Hans!- exclama mi pequeño pero no puedo ser capaz de contestarle. La voz de Elsa es intensa, mucho más fuerte y nítida que cualquiera de las veces en las que la he oído- ¡Señor Hans, por favor, respóndame!- siento como dos pequeñas y delicadas manos me toman por los hombros y me sacuden ligeramente- ¡Señor Hans, por favor...!- _¡Hans, por favor…!_ \- ¿Qué le sucede?- Me obligo a abrir los ojos y los fijo en el semblante desesperado de mi heredero, intento apaciguar los sentimientos, que surgen y hacen bulla sin control, dentro de mi cuerpo. Me es imposible. Admiro como esas pupilas esmeraldas suavizadas, levemente dilatadas, comienzan a decolorarse y, posteriormente, a adquirir una tonalidad cerúlea que puedo distinguir y reconocer perfectamente. La barbilla, del rostro que observo, se alarga y hace que los pómulos se perfilen divinamente en una nueva simetría. Las pestañas espesas comienzan a poblar el borde de esos orbes únicos y las cejas se aclaran hasta perder el color rojizo original, las pecas también se decoloran y, en algunos casos, simplemente desaparecen. Mechones platinados se apoderan de toda esa cabellera pelirroja y la extienden considerablemente, para luego enredarla en una trenza que cae sobre el hombro de un cuerpo que comienza a adquirir contextura y formas excepcionales. Un par de ojos azules me contemplan con odio y rechazo.

 _-¿Por qué?..._

La voz de Elsa se cuela en mi cabeza y me reprocha todas mis malas decisiones… si mi mente hubiese estado sana… si me hubiese ganado el amor de Elsa con paciencia…

Esto no es real, ella no está aquí…

 _-¡Te odio, Hans!-_ No puedo, no logro convencerme de eso. La figura es tan innegable como mi familiaridad con Connor… Soy consciente de cómo Elsa me zamarrea con fuerza e inicia un ataque repleto de palabras hirientes. Me profesa todo el aborrecimiento que siente hacia mí y me recrimina cada error que he cometido. La liste es extensa.

-¡Lo siento!- musito realmente apenado, pero su expresión no presenta cambios.

 _-¡Monstruo!_

*-¡SEÑOR, HANS, POR FAVOR, REACCIONE! *

 _-¡Odio todo esto, odio lo que me haces, te odio a ti!_

*-¡Señor Hans, por favor!*

 _-¡Hans, por favor…!_

*-¡Señor Hans, no me haga esto!*

 _-¡Yo jamás podría amar a un ser tan despreciable como tú! ¡Me das asco!_

*-Señor Hans, le quiero, le quiero, por favor no haga lo mismo que mi madre…*

 _-Voy a irme de la ciudad, Hans._

*-¡TE QUIERO, PAPÁ, TE QUIERO! -eso…- ¡PAPÁ!*

Connor irrumpe en mi cabeza y saca a mi cerebro del trance en el cual se hallaba sumido. Mis ojos son consientes de cómo el cuerpo, que observan, comienza a retomar su forma original hasta convertirse en un pequeño hermoso cuyo rostro se halla empañado por las gotas saladas que ha derramado, y, aunque la voz de Elsa insiste en atacarme, el solo recuerdo reciente de esa vocecilla, chillona y desesperada, basta para anclarme en el mundo real. En el aquí y el ahora.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- musito ignorando los chillidos de dolor de Elsa que van desapareciendo de mi mente. Intento ser indiferente a los sonidos y centrarme en Connor, en mi ancla al presente. Se arroja a mis brazos por enésima vez en el día y suspira complacido, con alivio.

El día ha valido la pena y, a pesar de todo, este pequeño ataque también. Soy su padre y nada más debe importarme. Soy consciente de la segunda oportunidad que me ha dado la vida y de cómo planeo aprovecharla. Nada se interpondrá en mi camino, nada me detendrá. Tengo un arma con que combatir los malos recuerdos.

 _-¡Hans, no!_

 _-¡PAPÁ!_

 _Papá._

…

Horas más tarde, ya en el hotel, revivo todos los momentos que he compartido junto a mi hijo a lo largo del día, resaltando, entre todos ellos, esa hermosa palabra.

 _-Papá…_

El sonido del término en labios de Connor, y dirigido hacia mí, se me antoja glorioso. Miro la hora, descubriendo en la pantalla una _selfie_ de ambos que nos hemos sacado antes de que lo regresara a el sitio donde se supone debía estar. Anna no se demoró en recogerlo.

La verdad las cosas de las que hemos hablado hoy me han dejado algo aturdido, demasiado. Nunca podré reparar el daño que he causado, muchas veces me lo he repetido ya, pero si estuviese en mis manos lograr que Elsa sonriese una sola vez más, de mi propia mano, lo haría todo. Aunque, naturalmente, no puedo hacer tal cosa. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando dominar mis pensamientos para poder dormir.

Últimamente las vivencias recordadas han sido suaves, pero nunca cuerdas. Todas las acciones de mi pasado encubrían una manipulación tan innata como la inocencia de Connor y Anna.

El sueño comienza a hacer acto de presencia en mi, los parpados me pesan y…

 _-Quiero disculparme por lo del otro día… bueno, no lo sé… creo que…-hablas atropelladamente y tus pómulos se encuentran pintados por ese rubor que tanto he aprendido a amar. El color se entremezcla con el maquillaje, ese que pretende simular un sonrojo que no es ni la mitad de bello que el que se da en ti de forma natural. Resoplas frustrada, tu expresividad espontanea es una de las pocas cosas por las cuales te sientes orgullosa de ti misma, lo he averiguado. Fallar en ese punto, debe de resultarte odioso. – Creo que he dicho algo que te molestó mucho- completas con satisfacción- No pretendía…- ruedas los ojos y vuelves a suspirar quedadamente. Tomo tu mano y te doy un suave apretón._

 _-Descuida- pronuncio- te comprendo- subes tu mirada lentamente y te encuentras con mi sonrisa engalanada. El rubor en tus mejillas se incrementa abruptamente. Oh, Elsa, puede que seas absolutamente diferente a todas las mujeres, pero es simplemente imposible que te resistas a mis encantos. Soy apuesto y mi actitud pacífica, sumada a mi simpatía, me vuelve el candidato ideal para ti. Eres mía, Elsa, lo he decidido. Nadie más pondrá nunca una mano sobre ti. Seré yo quien acaricie ese cuerpo de porcelana y quien lo venere eternamente, seré yo el dueño de tus labios, de tus suspiros jadeantes y, tus gemidos de placer…_

 _Me sonríes con los nervios a flor de piel y luego mueves nuestras manos, aún unidas, para leer el título del libro sobre el cual se encuentran reposadas. Abres tus orbes azules con admiración._

 _-¡No puedo creer que estés leyendo a Dan Brown!- exclamas- Es un gran autor… - agregas con menos énfasis._

 _-Una mente brillante- concuerdo- Este libro es mi favorito. De los que ha escrito él, claro está- Te sueltas discretamente de mi agarre y observas la encuadernación en varios tonos desiguales._

 _-Ángeles y Demonios…- lees frunciendo el entrecejo y puedo percibir que reconoces el español de inmediato- Ha de ser muy hermoso… he leído El Código Da Vinci. Es un libro magnífico y, confiando en tu buen criterio de lectura, de seguro este ha de superarlo por mucho._

 _-Te prestaré mi ejemplar con gusto- sonríes con timidez- Aunque me temo que está en español, al igual que este. Me lo ha solicitado un profesor de Literatura y no puede evitar tomar uno para mí._

 _-La lengua española es magnífica- afirmas- muy rica y variable. Los autores juegan mucho con ella- suspiras- Es realmente frustrante que muchos libros no puedan traducirse al inglés, como se debe, a causa de la constante implementación de jergas y malas pronunciaciones, faltas de ortografía, acentos indebidos, todos ellos intencionales. Es por ello que me rehúso a leer el Martín Fierro. El inglés es horrible en ese aspecto – Suspiras con desilusión- No sabía que hablabas español- cambias el tema desprevenidamente._

 _-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Elsa- aseguro enigmático. Verdaderamente, hay demasiadas… Cruzas tus brazos sobre la tapa del libro y te acomodas el flequillo, sin atreverte a mirarme. Creo que debo acecharte por otro lado, mi princesa- Puedo enseñarte si quieres._

 _-¿Lo harías?- inquieres realmente interesada._

 _-Claro que si- te respondo- Así dejarás de quejarte de las traducciones y podrás leer "El amor en los tiempos del Cólera"- sueltas una suave risilla avergonzada y yo mantengo mi mueca agradable._

 _-¿Cuál es el precio de las lecciones?- me preguntas enarcando una de tus finas cejas. Finjo pensar una suma de dinero y luego te contemplo con una mueca seductora._

 _-Una taza de chocolate caliente tras cada clase- alego juntando mis manos sobre el mostrador. Sabes de sobra que no servirá de nada discutir. Contemplo con triunfo como asientes casi imperceptiblemente._

Me despierto agitado. Ese día… una semana después realicé su secuestro…

Me inclino sobre la mesa de noche y tomo mi teléfono, no han pasado ni dos horas desde que me quede dormido. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conciliar el sueño con ella atormentando todo el tiempo mi cabeza? Desbloqueo la pantalla y me encuentro con un mensaje de mi niño favorito deseándome buenas noches. Le respondo rápido aunque ya debe de haberse dormido y devuelvo el objeto a la mesa de luz.

Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… ¿Cómo podré seguir adelante con el recuerdo de tu aroma ultrajado, tu piel amoratada por mis besos y rudas caricias y tu pureza manchada por la humillación? ¿Cómo evitar que Connor vuelva a presenciar algo similar a lo de hace unas cuantas horas?

Necesito paz, ambos la necesitamos.

Juro que no sé qué hacer para conseguirla.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Date prisa, papá!- grita Connor corriendo hacia el parque cercano a su escuela- ¡le dije a mi mamá que tardaría solo media hora en hacer esa tarea con John! – atendiendo a sus palabras, corro tras él e imito todas sus acciones. El agua clara del lugar muestra nuestros semejantes reflejos cuando nos sentamos a orillas del lago. Un ambiente de armonía predomina en el círculo, dándonos por resultado una atmosfera ideal y familiar para un padre y un hijo. Mi niño agacha la cabeza y juega con un poco de lodo producto de la vertiente cercana. Me limito a contemplarlo sin ser capaz de pronunciar nada- ¿De verdad tienes que irte?- habla luego de unos minutos y yo suspiro. Desearía extender mi estadía todo lo que pudiese, pero ya es momento de dejarlo. Asiento por respuesta, me cuesta mucho decirlo en palabras.- No quiero que te vayas…

-Estaré contigo siempre, Connor- le aseguro- no importa la distancia.

-¿Hablaremos a menudo?- indaga con expresión triste mientras me observa con sus ojos esmeraldas suavizados, las lagrimas provocan que los mismos brillen y que se genere en mis emociones el anhelo de permanecer por siempre a su lado.

-Todos los días, sin falta- respondo y luego me acerco para rodearlo con mis brazos. Ocho semanas han pasado desde mi llegada a Chicago y cada día ha sido mejor que el anterior. He sabido aprovechar mi tiempo y desde la primera vez que hablé con mi hijo me he sentido completo, aunque aún queden cráteres que rellenar en mi vida. Elsa es uno de ellos, aunque dudo que pueda hacer algo para resolver eso. Por lo pronto, me alegra saber que hay una ciudad que guarda y esconde a un niño especial, un pequeño que me quiere y me ve como su padre sin saber que lo soy realmente. Nada puede derrumbar eso, ni siquiera Elsa y los asesinatos que he cometido. ¿Iré al infierno? No lo sé pero, si es lo que merezco, no me importa, siempre tendré en el corazón y el alma la mirada cariñosa de Connor. En este viaje he aprendido que la confianza y el amor de un niño son fáciles de ganar pero, por sobre todo, he aprendido también que un niño tiene el poder para cambiarte la vida de la forma más drástica posible. Y Connor lo ha hecho conmigo. Soy feliz por ello.

Acaricio el cabello de mi hijo y beso su sien dos veces seguidas. Me será muy difícil estar separado de él, pero me siento tranquilo. Elsa lo cuidará tan bien como hasta ahora y Kristoff y Anna la secundarán en el trabajo. Agradezco al cielo que la platinada no haya sido de esas mujeres crueles que se deshacen de los niños no deseados. Y realmente tenía motivos suficientes para acabar con la vida de nuestro hijo. Si, nuestro hijo, porque lo sepa o no y le guste o no, soy padre de Connor y no pienso ceder en ese punto.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas chocado contra mi ese día, papá- me confiesa- has sido uno de los mejores golpes de mi vida- lo abrazo con más ímpetu, mientras rio por su afirmación, y él me corresponde.

-Te quiero mucho, campeón- alego mientras lo oigo sollozar- Prométeme que vas a comportarte.

-Te lo prometo.- pronuncia entre lágrimas.

-No hablarás con ningún extraño ¿Oíste? No todos son como yo, enano.- advierto con autoridad mientras lo apunto con mi dedo índice.

-Sí, papá.- alega él al mismo tiempo que entorna los ojos con fastidio. Creo que es la doceava vez que se lo digo en el día.

-Cuida de tu madre, es una gran mujer.

-Lo haré, lo juro.- Me gusta cuando promete cosas con ese semblante serio. Su rostro revela en este momento una madurez muy extraña en los niños de su edad.

-Continúa alegrándole la vida a tus tíos y procura darle hoy un gran abrazo a Kristoff, no se cumple años todos los días.- Asiente en silencio y comienza a hacer un puchero que me parte el corazón en mil pedazos.

-¿Entonces aquí acaba todo? ¿No te veré hasta el año entrante?- inquiere con velocidad y reproche.

-Me temo que no, campeón- le revuelvo el flequillo el cual lleva peinado de la misma forma que yo desde el día en que nos descubrió la directora del establecimiento- Quizás venga algún que otro fin de semana largo ¿Te parece?

-Si…- susurra antes de hundir su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, empapándolo poco a poco- ¿Volverás pronto?- indaga cuando acabo de darle una respuesta certera. Resoplo ante su insistencia. Vaya que sí es mi hijo.

-No, Connor- admito sin rodeos- pero volveré. Estaré aquí cada año y pasaremos todos los días posibles algunos momentos juntos ¿Bien?

-Bien…- lo aparto un poco para memorizarme cada detalle de su apuesto rostro. Su flequillo pelirrojo se encuentra alborotado, sus ojos verdes se ven vidriosos y notablemente enrojecidos, sus pecas se destacan debido al tenue rubor que le ha provocado la fuerza del llanto, su boca carece del tono sonrosado que la caracteriza normalmente.

-Tienes que volver- hablo con lentitud. Media hora es muy poco tiempo, pero no disponemos de más. Es cumpleaños de Kristoff, debe llegar temprano a su casa. Apenas si pudo convencer a Elsa de "quedarse en el colegio para realizar deberes con John". Mi hijo asiente, se levanta, acomoda su ropa, limpia su nariz y espera a que yo me ponga de pie. Cuando lo hago, toma mi mano y, con tranquilidad, volvemos al pilar escolar, ese donde lo he visto por primera vez.

Lo dejo en ese sitio y me aparto con rapidez, no sin darle antes un último abrazo. Llego a mi escondite justo cuando el _Cabriolet_ de Anna dobla la esquina y avanza hasta estacionarse junto a la vereda. La pelirroja baja con la preocupación marcada en su rostro y se arrodilla junto a mi hijo de ojos hinchados por el llanto. Desde aquí oigo sus gritos alarmados.

-¡Connor, Connor! ¡Mírame! ¿Qué sucede, principito?- le dice absolutamente desesperada. El pelirrojo, mi copia casi exacta, se lanza a sus brazos y ella lo consuela y arrulla.

\- He peleado con John…- miente entre sollozos el niño. Solo espero que no se acostumbre a falsear. Anna inicia un largo discurso sobre las amistades y el cariño mientras guía a mi bebé hasta el auto.

Nos contemplamos con complicidad y sigilo una última vez hasta que el _Cabriolet_ desaparece. Cuando ya no hay ni rastros de Anna y Connor, salgo a la vista y veo en la dirección por la cual han desaparecido. Una mano se posa en mi hombro y la presiona ligeramente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará lejos, señor Westergard?- indaga la directora del _British International School of Chicago,_ me toma por sorpresa, más al saber queestá completamente sola y tiene posada una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Hasta dentro de un año- susurro bajando la cabeza. De reojo ve como asiente en silencio.

-¿Planea visitarlo antes o mantener comunicación?

-Si- respondo escueto, si no abandono Chicago ahora voy a ir corriendo tras el auto de Anna.

-Realmente me ha sorprendido. Nadie pensaría que usted es el mismo hombre de quien me ha hablado la Señora Elsa. – Me asegura- Lo he estado vigilando desde nuestro primer… - busca una palabra suave que no denote el enfrentamiento pasado- …encuentro.- Me volteo para verla con sorpresa.

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo- admito- no lo he notado- se sonríe orgullosa y rebusca algo en su bolsillo.

-Connor me pidió que le entregase esto- dice sacando una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul- No quiso otorgárselo en persona porque creyó que no lo aceptaría- suspira pesadamente- es muy listo.

-¿Por qué no habría de aceptarlo?-indago- ¿Qué es?

-Es un obsequio bastante caro y peculiar- me comenta- Se habrá gastado la mitad de sus ahorros en esto. Me los ha encargado a mí en persona. Ambas piezas.- Acepto la bolsa sedosa y vacio su contenido, encontrándome con una alianza de oro.

-Que… - no soy capaz de acabar la frase- … locura- se me ocurre decir al final.- Debe dársela mañana cuando venga a la escuela- aseguro tendiéndosela.

-Señor Westergard-, no creo que deba hacer eso. Lo ha hecho con el más puro de los afectos, es por eso que no he intervenido. Apuesto a que lo estuvo planeando con mucha dedicación. Consérvela. – observo el suave circulo dorado, con felicidad y reticencia en partes iguales, hasta percatarme de un pequeño detalle, casi imperceptible a simple vista. Sobre uno de los bordes, el grabado más diminuto de todos resalta de forma magnífica. Es una letra _E._ Caigo en cuenta de un dato.

-Dijo usted ambas piezas- alego y sacudo la bolsa azul para ver si oculta algo más. La mujer asiente- ¿Dónde está la otra alianza? – La dama sonríe con amargura y enigma.

-La lleva la señora Elsa en su mano- contesta con un jadeo de cansancio-Se la ha dado ayer por la tarde, según sus propias palabras. Su anillo posee una _H_ aún más diminuta que la letra _E_ que contiene el de usted- niego preocupado. Elsa no necesita ningún anillo, lleva una _H_ en su propia piel. Yo se la he hecho con una navaja… Connor, no puedes empeñarte en vernos juntos… - dudo que pueda descubrirla, pierda cuidado- me tranquiliza al ver mi expresión. Eso es lo último que me atormenta. No tengo que ser adivino para saber en qué dedo debe ir el objeto. Con decisión lo deslizo por mi anular y admiro la forma perfecta en la que me calza.

Después de todo, Connor ha logrado salirse con la suya. A sus ojos inocentes, Elsa y yo estamos casados.

 **Nota del Autor:**

¿Cómo les ha ido a todos? Les pido por favor que no me maten por la tardanza, he tenido muchos contratiempos, pero, aunque ahora mismo debería estar estudiando, me las he arreglado para entregarles otro capítulo.

Debía concluir ya con el periodo vacacional, es por ello que debí implementar los saltos en el tiempo. A partir de ahora, las cosas van a estar un poco más complicada ( si, aún más). El que los haya descubierto la directora del colegio fue solo una pequeña probadita de lo que va a suceder, una falsa alarma ya que resultó fácil de persuadir.

Quiero agradecer a aquellos que han comentado en la historia y que no han recibido una devolución, lo lamento, los problemas me han atosigado mucho últimamente y el fin de curso no ayuda mucho ni aunque seas buena alumna.

Creo que este Capitulo me ha salido un poco más corto que los demás, pero era lo necesario para que Hans se despidiera de Chicago de una vez por todas jajaja. Supongo que, al ser un short - fic, los saltos en el tiempo van a ser vitales para esta historia, así como lo fueron para MAO de A Frozen Fan.

Hablando de esta última señora, la felicito por haber concluido con su maravilloso fic, Pasión de Invierno, uno de los mejores que he leído.

No puedo decir mucho más porque tengo que irme a estudiar T-T solo sepan que los quiero y que estaré aquí tan pronto como me sea posible.

Un beso enorme y perdonen si hay algún error por ahí, no lo he releído al igual que al anterior.

Aliniss is back and now... is gone(?

Byee mis queridos y psicópatas Helsas!


	4. Chapter 4

A los seguidores de esta humilde secuela de _Mi amada obsesión_ , quiero ofrecerles una sincera disculpa por la tardanza.

Si bien me he librado del colegio, y de los problemas que me habían aquejado recientemente, diferentes actividades me mantuvieron alejada de la escritura todo este tiempo. El día ocho de Diciembre, pude retomar tal acción, llegando a redactar casi seis mil cuatrocientas palabras para la cuarta entrega de este fic. Si Dios así lo hubiese querido, esta madrugada lo habría terminado y subido para mis queridos lectores.

Pero, momentáneamente, lo he perdido todo.

Esta vez no fue un descuido de mi hermano ni nada que se le asemeje. He tenido un inconveniente relacionado a la tecnología. Todas mis historias, capítulo por capítulo, se encontraban _bien guardadas_ en un _pendrive_ , o eso es lo que creía. El artefacto, en efecto, se ha dañado en un descuido, impidiéndome acceder a la información que allí alojaba. Entre videos, fotos familiares y tareas de mi secundaria, se encontraba una carpeta nombrada " " la cual naturalmente, desapareció junto con lo otro.

Intentaré recuperar la información del _pendrive_ y, si no lo logro, iniciaré nuevamente el Capitulo, aunque eso sería completamente tedioso. Una cosa es segura: habrá actualización antes de que acabe Diciembre, pues entre navidad y año nuevo, me iré de vacaciones durante un mes, lo cual me dejará imposibilitada para escribir.

Espero sepan entenderme. Mañana mismo mi hermano probará reparar el artefacto, si falla, reiniciaré inmediatamente la escritura de la cuarta entrega de _Mi amada Obsesión: El resultado de un insano y oscuro amor (_ Más largo no podía ser el titulo e.e).

Aprovecho para saludar a A Frozen Fan, ahora mismo iré a comentar ese capítulo de _Bajo el mismo techo._

Sepan que los quiero, tanto a mis tributos contagiados de Helsa, como a los puramente Helsa y viceversa.

Intentaré aparecerme por aquí pronto, lo juro por mi corazoncito tributo y, recientemente, Helsa.

Saludos,

Aliniss.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Olvida uno su falta después de haberla confesado a otro, pero normalmente el otro no la olvida."_

 _-Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

No puedo creerlo.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

Me paso una mano por mi cabello pelirrojo, despeinándolo con desesperación. No puede ser que esto esté pasando.

Observo a mí alrededor, reconociendo el lugar en el que me encuentro sin ningún problema. Se identificarlo como a la palma de mi mano. Paredes blancas, una sola cama, una mesa de noche, nada de ventanas. He despertado hace tres días en una de las habitaciones del psiquiátrico.

Ni siquiera procuré fingirme sorprendido. No he preguntado por qué han vuelto a encerrarme. Lo sé perfectamente bien. Ellos lo saben. Alguien ha corrido la voz. Se han enterado de mi relación con Connor.

Cuando regresé de Chicago todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado, y así permaneció durante cuatro extensos meses, tiempo en el cual jamás dejé de comunicarme con mi hijo…

Pero todo eso se ha ido de repente.

Escucho el familiar chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y subo la mirada para toparme con los fanales entristecidos y dulces de Gyda, la cual adopta una actitud idéntica a la que usaba cuando estaba fuera de mis cabales. En sus manos lleva una pequeña pila de ropa: un pantalón y una camiseta blanca de tela liviana. El traje de los pacientes. Sacudo la cabeza antes de enterrar mi rostro entre las manos, dejando ir un suspiro de cansancio y dolor.

-Hola, cariño- la oigo hablar mientras se me acerca y me acaricia con cautela el cabello.- ¿Te sientes a gusto?

-No me pregunte eso, Señora Gyda- pronuncio mordaz- se lo suplico. No me siento a gusto. Jamás podría estarlo en este lugar.

-Bueno, tesoro… ya verás que pronto te dejarán salir de nuevo…

-¡Y una mierda!-grito levantándome y asustándola en el acto. Como por reflejo, la mujer se pega a la pared, soltando los elementos que sostenía en sus manos-¡Nunca volveré a salir de aquí! ¡Me encerrarán de por vida! ¡Jamás volveré a saber nada de mi hijo!- La puerta se abre con brusquedad y un séquito de enfermeros fornidos, cuatro en total, ingresan con el ceño sufrido, alertados por mis gritos. Gyda los detiene con un gesto de su mano extendida.

-No se atrevan a acercarse- les advierte-Este hombre es intocable para ustedes- prosigue- no le harán ningún daño. –Los individuos no se mueven, pero tampoco se retiran- Hans…- susurra mientras da un paso hacia mí, como si fuese un león agazapado listo para devorarla- No solucionarás nada comportándote de esa forma, mi cielo- La contempló con algo de recelo, sé que tiene razón pero detesto que me traten como si fuese un maldito lunático. Otra vez.- Tengo unos calmantes para ti, pelirrojo guapo. Quizá te hagan sentir mejor- Eso ya es intolerable. Siento como mis ojos se cristalizan a causa de las lágrimas y me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, rendido. No importa lo que haga o diga, para ellos he vuelto a ser el de antes.

-Basta, por favor- ruego- no siga hablándome de ese modo- Percibo sus manos acunando mi rostro, haciendo presión para que levante la mirada- No estoy loco, señora Gyda. Tiene que creerme. No he tocado a Elsa. No tenía planeado hacerlo. Todo cuando quería era conocer a mi hijo y reparar en él los errores que he cometido en su madre. –La enfermera suaviza su expresión y asiente despacio.

-Te creo, cariño- Alega despacio- Pero entiende que ellos jamás lo verán de la misma forma. – Con su ayuda me levanto del suelo y camino hacia la única cama disponible del sitio, Gyda me sigue de cerca. Remuevo las sabanas blancas y me acuesto despacio. – Apuesto a que tienes muchas preguntas- pronuncia la mujer, sentándose a mi derecha.

-Solo dos- aseguro mirándola a los ojos y ella asiente mientras me sonríe con simpleza- O tres.- la oigo reír.

-Pregunta, cariño.- dice incentivando mi habla.

-¿No estás enfadada?-Indago- Te he mentido- Gyda me toma la mano y se prepara para responder.

-Solo porque me has subestimado, Hans- me responde con algo de amargura y reproche- ¿Cámara de fotos estropeada? ¿Tiendas de recuerdos cerradas? ¿Vacaciones sin demasiadas aventuras? ¿Ninguna chica que conocer?- Niega con la cabeza, mofándose de las antiguas devoluciones que Stephen y yo le dábamos ante sus preguntas sobre mis largas jornadas de descanso- Lo supe desde que tu cómplice- se refiere a Break- me enseñó ese boleto falso que quisieron hacerme pasar por válido… y lo confirmé en cuanto lo hallé en el fondo del bote de la basura…- se mesa los cabellos con intranquilidad- Pero no me opuse…- susurra y no puedo esperar al porqué de esa realidad- Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es no poder saber nada de un hijo… Dios sabe que no deseaba, y no deseo, lo mismo para ti. – Su mirar se cristaliza y toma aire para lo que parece ser un largo monólogo- Yo solo tenía quince años, ¿Sabes? Y lo único que conocía era el desprecio de una madre y los abusos de un padre. Así que cuando él apareció y me enseñó el cielo no dudé en seguirlo al fin del mundo- Realiza una pausa y saca un pañuelo del bolsillo, con el cual se seca las lágrimas. Una risa histérica y pequeña huye de sus labios ancianos- Claro que yo no sabía que el fin del mundo era un antro de mala muerte…- Mis orbes se abren por la sorpresa y con lentitud observo como los enfermeros se retiran incomodados por la penosa confesión, regalándonos algo de privacidad-Me prostituyeron durante cuatro años y más tarde, cuando quedé embarazada por error, ordenaron al personal que me mantuviesen bajo cuidados especiales hasta que naciera el niño. Mes a mes lo sentí crecer dentro de mí hasta que se convirtió en lo único bueno que me había pasado en mucho tiempo. No sabía quién era su padre (Atendía a demasiados clientes al día y la mayor parte del tiempo me drogaban sin consideración) pero eso no me importaba. Porque era mío. – Mi enfermera solloza sonoramente y se cubre el rostro tal y como lo he hecho yo antes- Durante cinco meses disfruté de su compañía… jamás me hubiese esperado que mis captores estaban planeando venderlo…- aprieto su mano con fuerza, reconfortándola- El día en que lo arrebataron de mi lado enloquecí por completo y me abandonaron a mi suerte cerca de un edificio en ruinas. La policía me encontró poco después y me internaron en este sanatorio… - Levanta una de sus manos y me acomoda los mechones largos de flequillo que me caen sobre la frente- Él también tenía ese color tan bonito de cabello…- susurra admirándome como si fuese un sueño- Los directores no me asignaron a ti… fui yo la que suplicó atenderte… En el fondo deseaba que fueras mi hijo, aunque tuvieras una mente tan insana como la mía antaño.

-Gyda, yo…- me silencia con un ademán tenso y sonríe con tristeza.

-No opines, no me des palabras de consuelo- ordena- Tu mejor que nadie sabe que, para personas como nosotros, no sirven. – No puedo evitar devolverle la mueca que forman sus belfos al repetir el viejo mantra de los enfermeros que, previamente, fueron salvajes maniáticos.- Quiero que me veas. Quiero que me escuches- dictamina con seriedad y carente de emoción alguna, borrando la sonrisa anterior- Saldrás de aquí a como dé lugar- me toma la mano izquierda y la presiona con fuerza, fijando especial atención en la zona donde descansa el anillo que me ha dado Connor- No tienes porque estar aquí. No lo permitiré bajo ningún concepto aunque sea solo una vieja enfermera.

Las otras preguntas quedan olvidadas mientras la veo salir por la puerta.

No me queda más que esperanzarme y confiar en sus palabras.

* * *

Los días transcurren vacíos y sin prisas. La soledad no es una buena compañía. Break solo tiene permitido visitarme en la hora de la medicina- la cual no bebo jamás- y Gyda ha desaparecido desde hace tiempo.

Stephen ha respondido las dos preguntas restantes que tenía para mi enfermera antes de oír su historia de vida: La primera… ¿Cómo es que lo supieron?

La opción más viable desde luego: La directora del establecimiento de Connor no soportó demasiada presión ante tamaño secreto y terminó por soltarlo todo a Elsa (lo cual generó una cuarta pregunta, en el total, de la que hablaré luego). A su confesión se sumaron los testimonios de los dueños de las tiendas de comics, los cuales aseguraban haber visto a Connor retirarse acompañado de un hombre, pelirrojo y alto, en más de una ocasión. Fue cuestión de minutos, supongo, para que Kristoff peticionara un informe sobre mi estado de salud dentro de las redes del sanatorio. Con su tecnología policial logró infiltrarse en las maquinas centrales del psiquiátrico y descubrió mi alta. Es obvio que ha tenido que hacer tal cosa puesto que, cuando llamaron para solicitar los datos legalmente, les habrán dicho lo mismo de siempre _. Él no ha mejorado y se encuentra muy lejos de su alta._

Las mentiras jamás duran demasiado.

Yo creo que el sanatorio enfrentará una gran demanda a causa de todas esas hipocresías.

La segunda pregunta, que vendría a ser la tercera, es más que obvia: ¿Qué ha sucedido con Connor? -

Pues… nada bueno.

Desde que hemos dejado de comunicarnos ha optado por volverse histérico. Se ha sabido que, a pesar de su corta edad, exige con frecuencia saber el motivo por el cual todos se han alterado ante nuestra "inocente" amistad. Ha bajado sus calificaciones en el colegio e incluso se atrevió a huir de su casa en más de cuatro ocasiones. Ha llegado a golpear a sus propios amigos por entrometerse en sus asuntos, cuando todo lo que querían era darle apoyo ante la difícil situación por la cual pasaba. La directora del establecimiento recibió, de su parte, una sarta de improperios sorprendentes para la edad que mi hijo posee. Él la culpa de haberlo alejado de mi lado. Sus tíos no han logrado controlarlo, es un pequeño demonio repleto de ira e ignorancia de hechos. Hablo de Anna y Kristoff, porque Elsa no está en condiciones de afrontar a su propio hijo.

Lo cual nos lleva a la última pregunta: ¿Cómo ha reaccionado la madre de Connor?

Peor de lo que pudo haber actuado el pequeño.

Envuelta en capas de miedo y pánico antiguo, Elsa se ha abandonado al estrés, la inestabilidad y la depresión. El sufrimiento le quema el alma y la inseguridad le carcome los sentimientos. Toda ella ha adoptado el aspecto de una niña indefensa que solo ha de sentirse tranquila entre los brazos de sus padres. Las fuerzas la han abandonado, todo el mundo de paz, que creía haber recuperado, se derrumbó de repente ante sus cerúleos orbes de belleza inigualable. El llanto y los recuerdos son sus compañeros del día a día, las pesadillas amenazan con enloquecerla porque, al igual que mis sueños, se tratan de memorias oscuras del calvario al cual la he sometido.

Todo cariño que pudiese tenerle a Connor se ha visto eclipsado por el temor y el resentimiento que guarda para mí.

Al percibir estas noticias no pude hacer más que derribarme por la culpa. Solo buscaba remediar mi error y los he destruido más de la cuenta.

En estas escasas líneas, resumo la poca información, que los médicos han autorizado, para que recibiera de parte de mi amigo. Ellos no hablan mucho conmigo, solamente se encargan de someterme a un estudio tras otro, convencidos de que jamás he dejado de ser un psicópata. Para mi buena fortuna, nada ha salido fuera de lugar. Me diagnosticaron algo de estrés y depresión, pero lo han atribuido al encierro y a todos los acontecimientos recientes. Ninguno lo entiende. No, ninguno quiere entenderlo: Estoy bien, soy consciente de mis actos.

Para cuando creo que ya han pasado más de dos meses de cautiverio insulso, termino por confirmar que le han negado a Gyda el derecho de visita. No ha vuelto a aparecer. Quizá se haya enfrentado a ellos, quizá a causa de ese punto la despidieron. Quizá a ella también la han encerrado una vez más.

La puerta se abre, dejando entrar en el proceso a uno de mis médicos de cabecera. Phil Renden camina a paso lento hasta mí y deja un libro sobre la mesa de noche. _Cinco semanas en globo_ , _Jules Gabriel Verne._

-Supuse que estarías aburrido- se explica con una sonrisa simple y sin emoción.

-No tiene idea- susurro devolviéndole el gesto- Gracias, tiene muy buen gusto literario.

-No hay por qué y yo no soy el del buen gusto- comenta- es de mi hija- asegura y luego junta sus manos tras su espalda. El doctor Renden me examina meticulosamente y luego se sienta a los pies de la cama, largando una agotado suspiro que denota preocupación y un poco de frustración- Hans…- habla- tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí y somos consientes de ello, ¿Lo sabes?- asiento con franqueza- Pero también has de saber que no podemos dejarte marchar- sus palabras me golpean brutalmente y tengo que ladear el rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos con la ira que empieza a invadirme- Lo que has hecho estuvo… bueno, mal- informa- Tenias absolutamente prohibido el acercamiento a Elsa o a su hijo y…

-¡Ese niño también es mío, quieran o no aceptarlo!- gruño molesto- ¿Está mal que un padre desee pasar tiempo con su único hijo? ¿Está mal querer comprarle obsequios, ayudarlo en las tareas, llevarlo de paseo, regañarlo…? – Dejo la extensa pregunta incompleta- ¿Está mal que haya querido repara mi error por mi propia cuenta?

-Hans, entiende- me pide- Debiste consultarnos.

-No, no debía. Es mi hijo y mi vida- espeto- Y si tuviese una segunda oportunidad para consultarles sobre él tampoco lo haría- me rio con amargura- ¿Qué le dirían a Elsa? "El padre de tu hijo se ha recuperado y quiere verlo" - resoplo-Si, claro. Y ella me lo entregaría con los brazos abiertos, ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que no… pero…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- lo interrumpo- ¡Desaparecería del mapa en menos de una hora! – camino hacia la puerta, custodiada a toda hora, y apoyo la cabeza sobre el marco de la misma. Levanto mi mano izquierda para contemplar el anillo que reposa en mi dedo anular. De reojo veo al médico, que continúa expectante a todo lo que hago- Puse mucho cuidado en que ella no tuviera, ni por asomo, un indicio de mi. La he protegido psicológicamente, procurando que no se desestabilizara por algún extraño detalle. ¿En verdad piensa que estaba en mis planes secuestrarla y hacerla vivir todo lo del pasado una vez más?

-No lo sé, hijo…- suspira- pero para la ley eso no cambia nada. El trato era que tendrías el alta en tanto no se te ocurriera aproximarte a la familia. Ahora ellos no quieren que vuelvas a salir ni aunque te hayas vuelto un santo y la iglesia decida beatificarte. Entiende que para Anna Bjorgman, quien está a cargo de su hermana y su sobrino, no es fácil tomar una decisión tan riesgosa como permitir tu libertad. Ante todo se encuentra la seguridad y el bienestar de su familia. Tú alteras ambos factores desde su punto de vista.

-Anna no me interesa- espeto- Que traigan a Elsa, es ella la que debe hablar.

-¿Y por qué piensas que estaría a tu favor?- inquiere- después de todo, es ella quien más ha sufrido a causa de tu persona.

-Elsa sabe razonar. Anna es una mujer con alma de chiquilla que se deja guiar por los impulsos y por lo que está a simple vista. – El doctor Renden me indica que prosiga- Elsa es más profunda. Evaluará cada uno de mis actos y terminará por descubrir la verdad.

-Hans…- se pasa una mano por la frente- Aunque no me creas, ya hemos contemplado esa posibilidad.- espero expectante a que siga hablando- Elsa- pronuncia su nombre tajantemente- No quiere verte. Tampoco nos ha permitido traer a Connor, quien se ha enfrentado a ella para que lo deje estar contigo. El pequeño no puede comprender qué es lo que sucede, por qué todos ven su relación como algo tan grave. Desde luego desconoce que eres su padre. - Vuelve a poner sus manos tras la espalda y da tres pasos firmes hasta donde me encuentro- Haré todo lo posible para dejarte en libertad, pero no puedo asegurarte que continúes viendo a tu hijo.

-Eso no sería libertad- mascullo alejándome- Ella no puede alejarme de él. Es mío también, sean cuales sean las circunstancias en las cuales lo hemos concebido. Tengo derechos paternales.

-Anulados…- replica alzando una ceja- … debido a tu condición. – Phil Renden contempla su reloj y deja que procese la última frase que ha soltado, la cual no me ha sorprendido de manera alguna- Ya tengo que irme, vendré la semana entrante.

-Solo una cosa más- lo detengo- ¿Dónde está Gyda? – El hombre se encoge de hombros.

-Ha renunciado a su puesto hace poco menos de dos meses- me informa- Luego de cobrar su último sueldo, recogió sus ahorros del banco y desapareció. – Las palabras son tan crueles como el hecho de que me ha abandonado. O eso parece. Ya no tengo esperanza, ya no puedo confiar en sus palabras.

Gyda me ha dejado, se ha ido a quién sabe dónde y... Probablemente no le ha hecho bien remover su pasado.

A nadie le hace bien recordar.

* * *

Dos semanas y tres días después, me encuentro desolado y sin ánimo alguno. No he probado bocado en cuatro días, a pesar de las preocupadas insistencias de mi mejor amigo, y la poca agua que bebo solo me sirve para bajar las pastillas antidepresivas o los sedantes. Me siento muy cansado, aunque lo único que hago es estar tirado en la cama continuamente. He abandonado la lectura, así como me han abandonado las esperanzas.

Estoy harto de vivir de esta manera… Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera estoy viviendo.

Memorias buenas y malas acuden a mí para mortificarme perennemente. Los gritos y la desesperación de Elsa, en conjunto a las risas y la dulzura de Connor, no son cosas que me hagan bien precisamente. Si no estoy loco, tardaré algunos días más en ser un maniático igual que antaño. Me siento como un maldito perro encadenado o un pájaro en su jaula. A cada instante se recrea en mi cabeza una escena diferente del calvario que le provoqué a la tímida muchacha que un día entró a mi negocio sin imaginarse lo que le pasaría en un futuro. Curiosamente, dichos acontecimientos parecen ser ilimitados. Las situaciones varían, al igual que la brutalidad y el nivel de cordura, pero todas terminan en un mismo punto: Elsa siendo violada una y otra vez. Y cuando esos recuerdos se esfuman, llegan los de mi hijo que, lejos de apaciguarme, me entristecen. Lo echo mucho de menos y quisiera estar a su lado para reconfortarlo y asegurarle que todo irá bien. Pero, como mi nombre es Hans Westergard, mi suerte no podría ser otra que la de hallarme preso en medio de personas fuera de sus cabales.

Connor y Elsa. Haría todo por ellos, todo excepto apartarme… ¿Cómo seguir adelante si debo olvidarme del hecho de que tengo un niño? Un hijo que, por encima de todo, me quiere… ¿Y cómo continuar mi vida sin tener noticias de Elsa, sin estar seguro de que ella no ha recaído en uno de sus ataques de pánico psicológicos, sin protegerla a mi manera…? Ni pensarlo, bajo ningún concepto me alejaré de ellos. Y si no me dejan salir de este lugar, encontraré la forma de irme por mi cuenta, buscaré a mi familia y los mantendré a salvo desde la clandestinidad. Bueno… a veces continúo oyéndome como un obsesionado posesivo aunque no lo sea…

Vivir de esa forma no ha de resultarme sencillo en absoluto, pero tampoco puedo esperar a que Anna me deje libre así como así. Ella debe odiarme, debo de tener un lugar privilegiado dentro de su corazón, uno que implique sentimientos oscuros y repletos de rencor. Cuesta algo de trabajo imaginar que la dulce, inocente y enternecedora pelirroja albergue tales sentimientos dentro de sí. La gente a su alrededor no debe ni siquiera sospechar algo parecido. Anna es demasiado vivaracha y entusiasta, siempre expresa su cariño para con todos y se dispone a ayudar a quienes lo necesiten. Nadie podría pensar que detrás de esa fachada impecable se esconden secretos de familia dolorosos, secretos que me involucran. Alguna vez Elsa fue su todo, a pesar de su personalidad irresponsable, y yo se la arrebaté. No se tenían más que la una a la otra, nadie que las quisiera como ellas se apreciaban mutuamente. Hasta que aparecí en escena, pretendiendo llevarme todo el cariño de la hermana mayor. Recuerdo no tener intención alguna de compartir el afecto de Elsa con su pequeña congénere. Supongo que, en parte, estaba consciente de que la blonda siempre la querría más a ella que a mí. Y eso no podía ser. Elsa tenía que amarme solo a mí, yo tenía que ser su todo. Quizá esa obsesión egoísta también fue un impulso para todas las acciones que se desenvolvieron cruelmente dentro de la familia D´Arendelle.

Me giro en la cama para cambiar de posición y suspiro confundido, extrañado.

Break aún no ha aparecido con las pastillas, por lo cual los sentimientos se esparcen sin consideración dentro de mis pensamientos y dentro del espíritu. Cuando ya van más de dos horas de retraso de la medicina, es cuando empiezo a evaluar dos posibilidades: O me han suspendido la medicación o me necesitan despierto. La primera opción es posible si tengo en cuenta que me la paso prácticamente todo el día dopado, deben de querer sacarme de mi estado depresivo. La segunda pues… podría implicar muchas cosas. Estoy casi seguro de que uno de los Doctores vendrá a realizarme preguntas de rutina, aunque nada de lo que responda servirá para que me dejen libre. Con lentitud- debido a que los mareos me aquejan- empiezo a incorporarme en la cama y camino hasta la puerta. Al dar tres golpes sobre la superficie metálica, el sonido de una llave se deja oír con pausa. Un par de segundos más tarde uno de mis guardias- carceleros- me mira a los ojos.

-¿Dónde está mi enfermero?- inquiero sin rodeos. El semblante, endurecido e intimidante, del vigilante calvo no presenta modificaciones ante mi cuestionamiento.

-El sanitario Break tiene órdenes estrictas de no mantener contacto con usted el día de hoy.- contesta- Podrá verlo mañana por la mañana.- la frase me deja aún más confuso, decido aventurarme para hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Sabe usted si eso tiene algún motivo en especial?

-Lo sé, señor Westergard, pero eso no es algo que le incumba. – Replica rudamente- Vuelva a descansar, el enfermero se encuentra en otras labores de mayor necesidad. Y trate de no demostrar tanto interés en él, es una suerte que no se lo hayan reasignado a otro paciente, se supone que los internos no deben conocer a sus cuidadores. – Con el rostro serio, pero inexpresivo, me volteo y camino sobre mis pasos. Oigo como la puerta vuelve a cerrarse detrás de mí. Definitivamente hoy no habrá medicinas, a menos que me las traiga alguien más.

Sin nada más que hacer, retomo la lectura que he abandonado hace algún tiempo y me sumerjo entre las olas de las palabras, ignorando todo a mí alrededor, incluida la cámara de seguridad que me observa día y noche. Aunque mi pasatiempo se ve interrumpido cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido del parloteo de mis doctores de cabecera, incesantes y deleznables por algún motivo. Trato de agudizar el oído para intentar entender algo, pero todo esfuerzo es vano. Aguardo expectante hasta que el retumbo de la llave de la portilla me indica que han venido a realizar sus preguntas de rutina, o eso parece. Solo uno de los hombres ingresa a la habitación, vestido con su guardapolvo dos talles más grandes y unos pantalones azules, sosteniendo una libreta de anotaciones en sus manos, acompañado de un guardia y…

Y de ella.

Mis orbes esmeraldas se abren incrédulos ante la divina imagen que asoma tímidamente tras los trabajadores del sanatorio. Su piel pálida, más de lo habitual, se confunde con la pulcritud de las paredes, haciendo que sus ojos destaquen. Se encuentra enfundada en un pequeño sweater rojo, un color extraño para su persona que le sienta de maravilla, pantalones azules y sus acostumbradas botas negras. En su mirar hay temor e inseguridad pero también valor. Se detiene a unos escasos pasos de mi persona y junta sus manos frente a su cuerpo, con la elegancia de una reina. Los fanales de zafiro se levantan hasta mi rostro y sus labios rojos se entreabren para dejar desertar un quejido. Nos contemplamos durante unos instantes, tiempo en el cual percibo más detalles en ella, como el aumento de intensidad de sus pecas o el notable cambio en sus caderas. Ella parece estar haciendo lo mismo conmigo, tal vez preguntándose si puede averiguar mis intenciones por medio de mi actuar corporal. O quizá solo esté pensando en cuanto ha cambiado el cuerpo del hombre que la desfloró y la obligó a pasar tormentos horribles. El padre de su hijo.

-Hola, Hans- habla con algo de temblor, hecho que me hace retroceder para poner más distancia entre nosotros, procurando ofrecerle confidencia. Sus palabras quedan flotando en el aire mientras paseo mis ojos entre los escoltas de la hermosa mujer que tengo en frente. Quiero explicaciones, esto no puede ser posible. Para mi desgracia, lo único que recibo son miradas vacías y un silencio abrumador, ni Phil Renden ni el guardia calvo van a decirme nada. Resignado, vuelvo a entablar contacto visual con la blonda.

-Elsa…- susurro luego de unos cuantos segundos en los que me he brindado autoconfianza. Cruzo mis manos tras mi espalda y percibo el sudor resbalándose entre mis dedos. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- indago sorprendido.

-Yo…- la veo apretar sus manos con fuerza y pánico, yo retrocedo un poco más, hasta toparme con la cama. Al moverme la veo sobresaltarse. Parece tranquilizarse en cuanto ve que cruzo hasta el otro lado del lecho. – Gracias…- musita algo apenada- me han dicho que puedo confiar en ti pero…

-No les hagas caso- la interrumpo.- es estúpido que confíes en mi… después de todo yo…

-Si…- esta vez es ella quien interfiere mis palabras- Es lo que me he dicho todo este tiempo… - Baja la cabeza, sin saber como continuar.

-Elsa- sus ojos suben hasta los míos, y en ellos veo el cristal de las lágrimas- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-repito mi cuestionamiento previo y luego niego con la cabeza- Esto no es bueno para ti, márchate antes de que tengas otra recaída.- aconsejo. Sé que he pedido al cielo cientos de veces que Elsa se asomase a comprobar mi estado mental, pero ahora solo la deseo lejos para no seguir dañándola. Mis palabras parecen tener un efecto contrario en ella porque, en lugar de tranquilizarla, solo consigo que rompa en llanto.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto-alega frunciendo el ceño y liberando la tensión de su cuerpo - De no ser por tu enfermera no habría encontrado el valor suficiente para hacerte frente…

-¿Gyda te ha buscado?- inquiero notablemente sorprendido, eso sí que es algo asombroso.

-Fue a Chicago hace una semana, dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo… que tenía la solución para el comportamiento de Connor…- solloza audiblemente y mi doctor posa una mano en su hombro, ella se deshace del contacto gentilmente.- Dijo que la única forma de arreglarlo todo era hablando contigo, comprobando que habías cambiado- el enfermero le tiende un pañuelo y ella le agradece para luego limpiarse las lágrimas- Pero yo no puedo creerte. He visto de primera mano que tan buen actor puedes llegar a ser, o podías, o podrías… la verdad ya no sé qué creer…- baja la mirada- pero Connor…- interfiere con sus propias palabras-…haré cualquier cosa por que sea el de antes… - determina.

-Vete- le espeto casi como una orden- vete antes de que te encierren a ti también. Podrían tacharte de inestable, te quitarían a Connor.- Sus fanales me estudian recelosos y con curiosidad- Creo que una parte de mi ya se ha resignado a no poder tenerlo, a menos no legalmente. Pero no quiero que nos pierda a ambos. – mis palabras la sumergen en un estado indescifrable.

-¿Recuerdas la vez en que vine a visitarte?- inquiere, tomándome desprevenido. Toda su postura y actitud parecen cobrar fuerza.

-No mucho en realidad…-admito- solo sé que me dijiste que estabas embarazada- formo una sonrisa de lado antes de mirarla con vergüenza- y que me sacaron a rastras de la sala- añado con cierto tono cómico, lo cual parece darle gracia ya que deja escapar una suave risita discreta.

-Me habías asustado mucho- susurra ella, más para sí misma que para mí, antes de recomponer su postura.

-No era para menos…- aseguro comprensivo. Ella eleva su índice y me señala acusadoramente, otorgándome una mirada enigmática.

-Te dije, esa vez, que mi hijo…- cierra los ojos con frustración y amargura y no comprendo el porqué de ello hasta que vuelve a retomar la palabra, corrigiéndose a sí misma- … que nuestro hijo jamás sabría la clase de persona que eras. Dije que había venido a verte solo para cerrar un ciclo. Tú me hiciste saber que jamás me abandonarías… que me seguirías a donde fuera. En mis recuerdos. Mis pesadillas. En el niño que, en aquellos instantes, llevaba en mi vientre. Dijiste que volverías por mí y por Connor. ¿Cómo esperas que crea en ti? ¿Cómo después de haber cumplido todas y cada una de esas palabras? –La analizo sin hacer amago de responderle- El ciclo nunca se ha cerrado, he sido una estúpida al pensar que visitarte y echarte en cara todo lo que me habías hecho pasar serviría de algo. Era muy joven… supongo. – Avanza un paso y me acusa con su ceño fruncido- Jamás me abandonaste. Me seguiste a donde quiera que fuera. En el color rojo de las ojos del otoño en Denver, en las praderas verdes de las afueras del país, en la rutina de los edificios y, principalmente, en mi hijo. Idéntico a ti, bello, sagaz, astuto y un mentiroso excepcional en sus primeros años. Era muy cruel con sus compañeros de preescolar y eso me asustaba tanto… no sabía qué hacer y en aquellos momentos de desesperación en mi cabeza solo resonaba tu risa sarcástica y tus gritos diciéndome que siempre serías parte de mi. – se aproxima un poco más, con determinación pero sin perder el miedo- Te he recordado a cada instante, no podía ver a nadie a la cara sin desconfiar, fuese hombre o mujer. Te aparecías en cada muchacho amable que intentaba acercarse a mí para ganarse mi corazón. Tadashi, Jack, Hipo, Andy… -nombra a pesar de que soy incapaz de saber nada de ellos- en todos te veía a ti. Preparándome chocolate caliente, ayudándome con la búsqueda de libros, secundándome en mis trabajos para la universidad, escuchando mis problemas o simplemente sonriéndome y asegurándome que siempre podría contar contigo si así lo necesitaba, ¡que siempre podría confiar en ti!… -Se derrumba y me pego contra la pared, dejándome caer al suelo justo como lo hace ella. No tiene que decir lo evidente… Elsa me quería. Estaba tan ciego y obsesionado que fui un imbécil e intenté tomar por la fuerza lo que ya había ganado sin violencia. Entre sollozos la escucho continuar su monólogo- Cada noche al dormir… estabas ahí, en mis pesadillas… - se limpia las lágrimas- Te aparecías hasta en los momentos más triviales y pronto descubrí que ni siquiera podía leer a Poe sin escucharte en mi cerebro, sin olvidar esos momentos en los que leías para mí en la biblioteca.- bufa exasperada- Y desde luego está la marca… ¡esa marca a punta de navaja que tengo que soportar cada vez que me deshago de mi ropa para asearme o simplemente cambiarme!- estalla furiosa y procede a develar la cicatriz mencionada, la inicial de mi nombre. Tanto el médico, como el guardia observan tensos la situación. Elsa parece serenarse y toma una actitud ausente- Anna decía que no volverías, pero yo sabía que lo harías. Siempre cumpliste tus promesas… - elevo mi mirada cristalizada y me dispongo a dialogar con ella.

-Pero no fue para dañarte… no quería, ni quiero, lastimarte de nuevo- le aseguro- solo deseo estar con mi hijo. – Me observa inexpresiva desde el suelo- Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, y de que él esté bien. No busco nada más. – Me pongo de pie y, por primera vez, me aproximo a ella. El guardia avanza para interponerse entre nosotros pero la madre de mi hijo lo detiene con un gesto sin dejar de contemplarme. Continúo la trayectoria de mis pasos hasta mirarla desde mi altura y, tímidamente, le tiendo una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Parece estar agitada a juzgar por el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho, es lo más cerca que hemos estado el uno del otro en muchos años. Mira mi extremidad extendida y hace amago de aceptarla, pero al final solo deja caer la propia y vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

-No puedo…- musita. Me pongo a su altura y busco el contacto visual, pero ella parece no notarme. Con cuidado, y mirando primero a mi doctor, llevo mi mano hasta su rostro y toco suavemente su mejilla, sintiéndola húmeda por el llanto. Su cuerpo se tensa pero se mantiene en su sitio. Sin perder el cuidado, deslizo mis dedos hasta su barbilla y la levanto con delicadeza hasta hacer que nuestros fanales se crucen. Es la primera vez que toco a Elsa en mucho tiempo y solo puedo pensar en cuan maravillosa es la sensación de su piel tersa y firme

-Por favor…- suplico y percibo como se remueve sin saber que contestarme. -Te prometo que no voy a dañarlos. –Elsa retrocede y se aparta de mí, no intento detenerla.

-Yo…

-Dices que cumplo mis promesas- argumento incorporándome también- Te prometo que no osaré hacerles algún mal. Ni a ustedes ni a nadie.

La blonda se mira las manos y luego dirige una mirada a los hombres que la secundan, como si ellos pudiesen darle la respuesta que ambos necesitamos. Se pasa una mano por los cabellos espesos y se voltea para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Necesito pensar- pronuncia mientras se retira.

* * *

Cuando estoy anticipando unas largas jornadas sin tener noticias de ella, ni de nada, nuevamente sucede lo inesperado. A los tres días de nuestra devastadora plática, Elsa vuelve a mi.

Nuevamente la acompañan un médico y un guardia, pero también una mujer mayor que reconozco muy bien.

-¡Cariño!- le oigo decir a la señora Gyda y luego la veo acercarse hasta a mí para darme un caluroso abrazo- ¡Lamento no haberte explicado nada! – por toda respuesta, la abrazo aún más fuerte y beso su cabello canoso- ¡Mi pequeño, que mal la habrás pasado!- dice separándose para mirarme. Niego con la cabeza y envuelvo sus hombros con un brazo mientras encaro a Elsa, quien ve la escena con curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Has vuelto.- pronuncio y ella asiente algo cohibida.

-La señora Gyda puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone. – refuta intranquila pero, aún así, cómica. Formo una sonrisa de lado y suelto a mi antigua enfermera para aproximarme a la mujer que un día soportó las peores cosas por mi propia mano.

-Lo sé.- nos quedamos mirando, sin movernos, sin la necesidad de hacer algo más.

-Yo…- comienza a decir acomodando su cabello platinado, el cual se encuentra libre de su habitual moño opresivo- He pensado bastante- confiesa- Ella ha sido de un gran apoyo. Antes y después de venir a verte. – desvío mis fanales hacia la mujer que bien podría ser mi madre y ella se encoge de hombros en tanto da paso a una mueca dulce en sus labios agrietados. Elsa carraspea con refinamiento y vuelvo a mirarla – Ella se encargó de hacer que Connor se tranquilizara y también logró sacarme de mi última recaída- explica y asiento suspirando con alivio.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso- informo y me decido a preguntar lo que me ha estado carcomiendo el pecho durante mucho tiempo- ¿Cómo está él? – Elsa me mira profundamente y se muerde el labio inferior, indecisa.

-Quiero que sepas que he llegado a este lugar contra la voluntad de mi cuñado y mi propia hermana- comenta- Incluso contra mi voluntad misma. No sé si estás fingiendo. No sé si en verdad has cambiado. No sé si algún día podré comprenderte. Jamás podré perdonarte. – admite- Pero de ahora en más no seré un obstáculo para los médicos- musita apenas audiblemente y mis orbes se abren ante la frase pronunciada- Creo que bien esta podría ser una decisión que no altere mi vida o que me lleve a la muerte en caso de que estés mintiendo.- frunce el ceño ligeramente estremecida- Pero ya he dicho que haré lo que sea porque Connor esté feliz y, aunque me pese, lo está contigo.- sus ojos se cristalizan al repetir eso último- Y estoy muy asustada, pero no quiero pasar un día más tolerando la frialdad de mi niño… - siento la ligera presión de la mano de Gyda sobre mi hombro- Ayer por la tarde he firmado una carta en la que me hago responsable de lo que pueda o no pasarme si el hospital te deja en libertad bajo mi consentimiento.

-Elsa…- se aleja unos cuantos pasos.

\- Solo te pido que intentes mantener distancia en lo que me respecta y, que algún día, puedas contarme la historia. Toda la historia. – Me fulmina con sus orbes azules antes de proseguir- Si vamos a criar un niño juntos necesito saber cómo es que surgió el… Bueno…- analiza el abanico de opciones hasta dar con una palabra que le es de utilidad- monstruo... – selecciona y persiste- En caso de que no puedas recordarlo seré paciente y esperaré a por ello. –Asiento conforme y la veo tomar aire, probablemente toda esta situación esté superándola. – Por órdenes de Kristoff tendrás que utilizar una tobillera de rastreo y una pulsera eléctrica. – No me inmuto ante lo informado, de hecho es bastante racional teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he hecho. -Y cada vez que nos encontremos en un lugar privado me acompañarán cuatro de sus mejores hombres.- finaliza. Centro mi atención en el médico de cabecera, quien me sonríe y inclina su cabeza para corroborar las palabras de la blonda.- Por mi parte…- vuelve a hablar- no quiero que te acerques a Anna.

-Descuida- consiento- no se me ocurriría. – Elsa levanta la cabeza con dignidad y luego adquiere una postura severa.

-Cuando llegue el momento, ambos le diremos a Connor. –Dictamina y una oleada de pánico se extiende por todo mi cuerpo- Algún día tendrá que saberlo… y la verdad prefiero ser yo la que se lo diga… y ahora también serás tú. – cierro los fanales y me paso una mano por los cabellos.

-Me odiará- afirmo.

-Quizá- corrobora ella sin mudar de aires- Pero es tu deber como padre y, al fin y al cabo, te lo merecerías- finaliza con toda la frialdad que le es posible.- No busco que te odie, pero si busco que viva en la verdad. Decirle que tú y yo estábamos profundamente enamorados y que decidimos tenerlo sería criarlo en la mentira. – razona y me sumerjo en la cruda realidad de sus ideales.

-Cuando tenga dieciocho- propongo- Tendrá fuerza suficiente para darme el golpe que merezco- me encojo de hombros y admiro la pequeña mueca de maldad divertida que esboza en su rostro de ángel.

-Dieciocho- Se muestra conforme y voltea para hablarle a los sanitarios. La noto dubitativa, y hasta alterada, sin un motivo aparente.

-Quiero que nos dejen solos- demanda y el guardia junto con mi doctor intercambian miradas de asombro.- Me hago cargo de lo que pase aquí- continúa al ver que ambos hombres no están dispuestos a ceder.-No creo que le convenga hacer nada- les puntualiza como si yo no estuviese presente. Con algo de recelo, los hombres se retiran y la blonda se dirige a mi enfermera.- Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer…- le dice y mi querida acompañante también se marcha, dejándonos completamente solos en el cuarto blanco. Pese a que Elsa trata de aparentar frialdad y fortaleza, puedo ver el temblor en sus manos y la palidez de su tez. Toda ella me teme y me detesta, pero aún así permanece en su sitio. Midiendo mis acciones y su reacción, me atrevo a dirigir una mano hasta su cintura. Se crispa en su totalidad y me mira como si fuese una especie de lobo hambriento-¿Q- qué… qué ha- haces?- indaga con dificultad y yo procedo a levantar su blusa de satén lila para ver una vez más esa horrible cicatriz que siempre la indicará como mía de un modo insano. Paso mi pulgar sobre la piel expuesta y ella analiza mis ademanes con desesperación, creyendo que voy a dañarla.

-Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme…- susurro apartando mi extremidad de su piel como si de repente el tacto me quemara. Ella libera un suspiro exhausto.

-No vuelvas a tocarme- repone con dureza y luego se aparta, sumiéndonos en un silencio que ella misma rompe -No creo ser capaz- alude sincera a lo que yo he confesado previamente - Me destrozaste en todas las formas posibles y rompiste mi corazón de la manera más violenta…- dice como si de nada se tratara.

-Empero que eso algún día deje de resultarte un impedimento para amar a alguien- repongo con franqueza. Ella niega.

-No lo necesito. Ya tengo a un hombre a quien amar- me asegura- y nada me hace más feliz que verlo crecer cada día, por más que lo haya concebido en circunstancias abrumadoras…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe nuestra plática y Gyda aparece nuevamente, esta vez trayendo una pequeña sorpresa consigo.

El cabello pelirrojo se le agita cuando corre y sus ojos, de esmeraldas suavizadas, se cierran con fuerza mientras choca contra mi cuerpo y esconde su cabeza diminuta entre mis brazos.

-Te extrañé, papá...

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Holis, dulzuras. Yo dije que iba a continuar con este fic ¡y aquí estoy!

Espero no haberlos mareado en cuanto al manejo temporal concierne, es que el tiempo es un punto difícil de manejar en los short- fics. Ya saben, uno no puede rebalsar una cierta cantidad de capítulos en ellos y a mí se me hace difícil reducir la información que quiero escribir.

Mi plan original era dejar el reencuentro con Elsa pendiente, pero ya no podía seguir atrasándolo. Así que espero que no les haya dejado un sabor muy random en la cabeza, realmente me preocupa que no haya quedado muy bien.

En fin, pueden darme sus opiniones y criticas, voy a aceptarlas de sobremanera. Si encuentran algún error, háganmelo saber, lo corregiré en cuanto pueda.

Bien, A Frozen Fan, tu pequeña y oscura historia está llegando a su final por mi cuenta (Me pregunto si después del capítulo final alguien más se decidirá a continuarlo, algo así como una continuación de una continuación XD)

Con esto retiro el Hiatus oficialmente y me despido para seguir estudiando. Creo que esta actualización ha tenido de todo ¡HASTA LA TRÁGICA HISTORIA DE GYDA!

Los quiere, Aliniss.

PD: Realmente deseo que la espera haya valido la pena para ustedes.

PD2: La portada ha cambiado porque cuando estaba por empezar a escribir la historia, ese era el niño al cual quería elegir como Connor, sin embargo no encontré la foto y lo reemplacé por el otro, que era igualmente lindo pero demasiado mayor y sin pecas :p


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

* * *

" _En lo pasado está la historia del futuro."_

 _-Juan Donoso Cortés_

...

" _No hay presente ni futuro, sólo el pasado que se repite una y otra vez, ahora."_

– _Eugene O'Neill_

 _..._

" _Ni el pasado ha muerto  
ni está el mañana,  
ni el ayer escrito."_

 _-Antonio Machado_

…

" _No puedo volver al ayer, porque ya soy una persona diferente."_

– _Lewis Carroll_

* * *

…

Con cuidado, procuro dejar los nuevos chocolates en la despensa, asegurándome de que no se note el más mínimo detalle de manipulación en ellos, debe ser una absoluta sorpresa. Guardo los dulces añejos en una bolsa y los introduzco en la valija de viaje, ya me desharé de ellos más tarde.

Sin dejar el más mínimo detalle de mí presencia, procedo a retirarme por la puerta trasera. Mis manos enguantadas rosan el pomo de la portezuela, sin dejar huella alguna, y me sonrío con tranquilidad, sabiendo que en verdad todo ira de maravilla y que ese regalo tan simple cambiará un millar de cosas.

Ya en la calle, el viento frio de Chicago me recibe y suspiro profundamente, llenándome con la esencia invernal que tanto me recuerda a Elsa. Camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta toparme con un contenedor de basura a punto de ser vaciado. Busco los chocolates y los reposo un momento en el suelo en tanto me quito los guantes y los arrojo en la bolsa junto a los dulces. De todas formas ya no los necesito y estaban bastante gastados, siempre puedo comprar un nuevo par. Me deshago de los objetos y observo como los empleados toman la bolsa residual y la arrojan al camión, en donde la maquina reductora la hace trisas.

Miro mi reloj mientras me encamino al parque central de Chicago, arrastrando la valija en el proceso.

Dos personas han de estar esperándome allí.

* * *

...

Ni bien llego al sitio acordado, el mismo en el cual me he reunido ya antes con mi hijo, escucho como la exclamación feliz del susodicho resuena por el parque. Lo veo soltarse de la mano de su madre, la cual contempla la escena algo conmocionada, y correr hasta mis brazos, en donde se resguarda durante un largo tiempo.

-¡Creí que no vendrías!- comenta con una voz repleta de felicidad y añoranza- ¡Te has tardado!- me reprocha.

-¿Pero qué dices?- le pregunto divertido en tanto lo levanto del suelo y me encamino hacia su madre- He llegado puntual.

-¡No es cierto!- replica con su ceño fruncido, dándole una imagen enternecedora.

-Sí, si es cierto. – alega Elsa, tomándonos por sorpresa a ambos.

Luego de cuatro años, parece extraño el hecho de que ambos sigamos sin saber cómo actuar cada vez que nos encontramos. Gracias al cielo Connor se encarga de eliminar la tensión entre nosotros. Supongo que la incomodidad irá desapareciendo poco a poco, así como ha disminuido el número de guardias que solían acompañarla. Siguiendo las normas de Kristoff, Elsa fue escoltada durante dos años por cuatro de sus mejores hombres, al tercer año ese número se redujo a dos y hoy, en el cuarto, apenas y la acompaña un oficial de rango medio que guarda sus distancias y nos vigila a lo lejos. Poco a poco vuelvo a ganarme su confianza.

-¡Mamá!- protesta mi hijo- ¡no lo defiendas!- los tres reímos levemente para luego dar paso a un silencio pleno y cálido.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?- me pregunta la blonda. La analizo desde mi altura, sin poder evitar maravillarme ante la visión que representa. El tiempo parece no pasar en Elsa y me atrevo a decir que cada vez la encuentro más hermosa. Sonrío levemente al notar que se ha amarrado el cabello en su antigua y rebelde trenza, dejando algunos mechones libres al azar y develando su cabellera platinada en todo su esplendor de diosa nórdica. Connor nos observa interactuar sin interferir.

-Fue bueno- admito con neutralidad- hubo un poco de turbulencia, pero nada alarmante.- Ella asiente taciturna- Te ves bien- comento señalando su peinado, algo en su mirada parece ensombrecerse, pero pronto sus ojos adquieren el mismo matiz brillante que de costumbre.

-Connor vio unas fotografías de cuando era joven- pronuncia- no pude decirle que no.

-¡Se ve muy guapa!- exclama nuestro hijo, acomodándose en mis brazos- ¿Verdad?- indaga mirándome.

-Sí, se ve esplendida- un leve rubor cubre las mejillas de la platinada cuando aparta la mirada. La acción se me antoja enternecedora e infantil. Un nuevo silencio se abre paso entre los tres hasta que Connor, con una sonrisa pícara, extiende su brazo hacia Elsa y la invita a acercarse para apretujarnos a ambos.

-¡Ya dejen de estar callados!- nos regaña- ¡Papá, no tienes vacaciones todos los días! ¡Vamos a hacer algo! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!- le beso la frente y lo bajo al suelo.

-También te he extrañado, campeón- Elsa posa una mano sobre su hombro y lo aprieta cariñosamente.

-Cariño, Hans debe estar cansado- pronuncia certera- Ya lo has visto un momento ¿Por qué no dejas que se instale en el hotel y duerma un poco? Podrán hacer algo mañana.

-¡Pero mamá!-eleva su voz-¡quiero estar un momento más con ambos! – La mujer lo observa dubitativa.- ¡Además tío Kristoff y tía Anna estarán celebrando su aniversario en casa!

-Está bien, Elsa- interfiero- puedo quedarme un momento más, ya luego iré a instalarme.

-Como desees- acepta escueta y toma una de las manos que le ofrece mi hijo. Yo envuelvo la otra y entre los tres comenzamos a pasear por el césped verde del parque, rodeando el amplio estanque. El ruido de la valija es lo único que interfiere con el parloteo incesante de Connor y no puedo evitar pensar en el hecho de que, a los ojos de todos, parecemos una autentica familia.

-¡Quiero comer una paleta!- grita el diminuto pelirrojo al ver el pequeño puesto de dulces abarrotado de niños. Me libero de su agarre para tomar mi billetera y extraer cinco dólares. Se los tiendo con gusto ante la mirada de desaprobación de su madre, la cual no alcanza a decirle nada puesto que el niño se escabulle como un conejo de fuego tras darme las gracias.

-Lo consientes demasiado- me dice la blonda de modo acusador- Tiene una personalidad hiperactiva, tanta azúcar va a…

-Déjalo que disfrute, no es como si comiese una paleta todos los días. – Suspira derrotada y mira hacia el carro ambulante de golosinas, donde nuestro hijo ya ha empezado a hacer la fila- Se demorará un poco- intuyo- ¿Quieres sentarte?- señalo un banco cercano y, tras analizar la situación un instante, se encoge de hombros y camina junto a mí para luego hacerme compañía en el sitio mencionado. Miramos a Connor sin decir nada hasta que decido iniciar la plática- Ha crecido mucho.- apunto.

-Diez centímetros desde su última revisión médica- devuelve concreta y entierra sus orbes cerúleos en mis hombros. – Te noto más… grande- confiesa y yo me rio ante su incomodidad.

-Es porque tuve que ejercitarme en mi tiempo libre- informo- Algunos pacientes no son fáciles de tratar. Los arrebatos de locura les dan mucha fuerza y… bueno, debemos controlarlos.

-Que terrible- pronuncia estremecida, haciendo una pequeña mueca con su boca tentadora. Elsa es fascinante.

Creía que todo había pasado, y que el tiempo había borrado cualquier indicio de amor por la madre de mi hijo. ¿Qué siempre la quise? Desde luego, primero insanamente, luego con lástima. Sin embargo el sentimiento que en el presente aflora en mi es diferente, especial. Me he percatado de esto poco después de ser dado de alta por segunda ocasión.

Al analizar todo mi pasado, y la nueva oportunidad de vida que se me está brindando, pude llegar a una conclusión un tanto perturbadora. Sin embargo, terminé por aceptarla y me avoqué a las circunstancias, trazando un plan para conseguir la confianza que Elsa me tenía antaño.

La quiero, pero mi amor sigue siendo egoísta.

Es cierto que este método está llevándome (y de hecho seguirá llevándome) más tiempo del que ocupé secuestrándola hace ya más de ocho años. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, en la mayor medida posible.

Esta vez seré paciente.

Hay una única cosa que trunca mis expectativas. Más bien dos, _casi tres_.

Anna y Kristoff.

No confiarán en mí e intentarán impedir a toda costa que me acerque a Elsa con intenciones románticas. Son un obstáculo. Pero pronto dejarán de serlo.

Algo que no han modificado las hermanas, es el hecho de dejar la puerta trasera de la casa abierta, por lo cual fue fácil colarme en la vivienda y cambiar los chocolates que compró Kristoff a causa de su aniversario, tal y como hace siempre. Morir envenenado no ha de ser muy afable pero, como dije antes, mi amor sigue siendo egoísta. Connor y Elsa son míos. No dejaré que ese par los aparte de mi lado.

Nadie sospechará de mí puesto que, para todos, he arribado al aeropuerto y viajado directamente al parque central de Chicago, en donde me reuní con mi hijo y su madre. Y para atestiguar tal hecho se encuentra el mismísimo oficial de policía del rubio.

Es una lástima que esto tenga que pasarle a Anna estando embarazada de cuatro meses, pero no me ha dejado otra opción. Una vez que la pareja no exista, Elsa y Connor no tendrán a nadie, solo a mí y seré yo quien los consuele y cuide hasta la fecha de mi muerte. La blonda confiará nuevamente en mí y mi hijo se hallara irremediablemente ligado a nuestro lazo sanguíneo, el cual aún desconoce.

Juntos, vemos como nuestro pequeño pelirrojo llega al segundo lugar de la fila y aguarda impaciente. Con una sonrisa enigmática, aprecio el perfil delicado de la blonda hasta lograr que voltee a verme. Rebusco en mi valija hasta dar con un delicado paquete de bombones suizos, libres de veneno por supuesto, que encargué especialmente para nosotros tres. Sus orbes se iluminan instantáneamente al ver los dulces y una pequeña mueca de complacencia se forma en sus labios pintados de carmín.

-¿Un chocolate?- pregunto tendiéndole el estuche. Sus dedos seleccionan un bombón y los míos imitan su acción. Comemos al mismo tiempo, sin ser interrumpidos por nada más que el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y el parloteo alegre y lejano de Connor con el vendedor.

Elsa, el pasado oscuro que nos une ha sido el prólogo de nuestras vidas, creo que es momento de que empecemos a escribir nuestro futuro…

" _El pasado es un prólogo"_

– _William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 _Solo les tengo una pregunta ¿Desde cuándo yo antepongo los finales felices sobre los oscuros? Eso es, criaturas, guárdense su odio y sus tomatazos porque yo soy Aliniss ¡Una amante de que Hans se salga con la suya!_

 _JAJAJAJ ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Tal vez?_

 _Estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios._

 _Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews, fueron hermosos. Ya saben cómo soy con el tema de contestarlos (creo que todavía debo las respuestas de Primerizos XD) pero les aseguro que me fascinan insanamente, del mismo modo que Hans quiere a Elsa LOL_

 _¡Bien, AFF, tu historia está terminada! ¡Al menos por mi parte! Me ha encantado hacer esta continuación, y mira que he tenido obstáculos (tecnología, imaginación, inspiración, hermanos…) peor al fin lo he logrado. Dime que te pareció este epílogo :3_

 _Un abrazo a Loba, si aún sigue dando vueltas por el fandom Helsa e.e_

 _En fin, si actualicé rápido fue porque estoy de un excelente humor. ¡He sacado nueve y diez en dos parciales! :D_

 _Los quiere,_

 _Aliniss._

 _PD: Quisiera haber visto sus caras de WTF(?_


End file.
